


Destinies on Voya Nui

by Kokua_Aviatrix



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokua_Aviatrix/pseuds/Kokua_Aviatrix
Summary: This is where the side story Vigil of Hope begins.





	1. Chapter 1

The suns shone down while the Turaga and Toa watched as the matoran prepared to reopen the first of the blocked seaways.  
Dume glanced up at Amaya, whom looked distracted and tapped her arm, startled Amaya looked at him, then followed Dume over to one side. "Tell me again what happened." he quietly asked.  
"Kokua and I were looking to see where the butterfly flock kept going, as it seemed like they wanted us to follow them. When we reached here, the flock were basking just over there, so we paused to watch them. Several minutes passed, then Kokua walked over to them, she didn't hear me when I called to her. As she reached the flock, they fluttered up around her, hiding her from sight and when they settled again, Kokua had vanished."

Amaya sighed, as she glanced over to where the other Toa were now assisting the matoran who'd offered their help, "When I started calling to Kokua, the green flecked, yellow butterfly came and perched on my hand then its wings turned brilliant white with blue sparks, before it rejoined the flock. It was then I headed back to alert the rest of the Toa and you, Turaga."  
As she finished explaining, Amaya and Dume glanced at the basking butterflies, then she went to help the others while Dume rejoined the rest of the Turaga.  
"It is as you saw it, brother," he murmured to Vakama, "Though it's curious that Kokua's disappearance happens as we decide to re-establish the seaway links." Vakama nodded, "I think there is a connection between the two events."

xXx

Sitting waiting for the bus, Sherrie was watching some birds moving around in the bushes then she started to doze off. As her eyes closed she felt a gentle tugging sensation, and feeling secure, relaxed completely.

...

When she became aware of her surroundings again, she could hear quiet voices chatting anxiously.  
"First the odd-strange one, now someone who look-seems like a Turaga. What in Mata Nui's name is going on?"  
"Maybe the prophecy is going to come true at last." came a quiet reply, Anuenue cautiously opened her eyes, curious about what the second speaker had said,  
"Ha! If you think that stupid prophecy's real, then your head is full of clouds." a third speaker snapped. Anuenue saw three dull hued matoran standing facing each other, they looked a little shorter than the matoran she knew, then she glanced around at where she was, the room seemed vaguely similar to the main chamber in the Great Temple and lying on a bench near to her was Kokua.

"Where are we?" Anuenue quietly asked as the third matoran was drawing breath to reply to something the first had said. The trio jumped and turned to watch her, "You are in the old hall. Pardon me for asking, but are you a Turaga?" the Ga-matoran shyly asked, as the others looked on surprised.  
Anuenue smiled reassuringly "Yes, I'm Turaga Anuenue and my sister Kokua lays over there." the Ko-matoran glanced at where Kokua was. "That's your sister?!" he exclaimed stunned, as the rainbow hued Turaga stood up and made her way to where Kokua lay. Looking at the Torahka closely she realized that she was in a trance. Nodding, she then glanced at the matoran as they joined her, "What are your names?"  
"I'm Shenu, and these are my mate-friends Resha and Tane, Turaga." The Le-matoran replied as he glanced warily around. "We'll have to go-leave before we're missed. You'd better wait-stay here"  
"We will try and come back later." Tane added as they cautiously headed for the exit.

"Alright, stay safe." Anuenue replied, then when they'd departed, she glanced around at the old hall. There was a fair bit of dust piled up in the corners and a sad air of not being used as much as it should.  
Seeing some carving on a near by wall, and she was just about to go and study it, when Kokua murmured softly as a glow surrounded her, it faded as the curious Turaga watched, then she heard a noise close to the exit Shenu and his friends had used.  
Swiftly she clasped Kokua's hand and concentrated on them blending in with the hall, just in time as two strange looking figures came in and looked around. "Empty, that matoran must have been dreaming when he said that he overheard four voices in here." The red one growled angrily,  
"Yeah, the only ones who come in here are the caretaker and his helpers." The white one replied, as they left the hall he said something else that the watching Turaga was unable to catch as they moved out the building.

When the Turaga of Colour was sure they were out of earshot, she shivered uneasily. _"Mata Nui, what are they!"_ she thought, relieved that Kokua hadn't moved or spoken when they'd been there. Anuenue waited a while longer, keeping Kokua and herself camouflaged, listening intently but couldn't hear anything.  
While she held Kokua's hand, wondering just where they were, Anuenue felt her stir, bending close she whispered. "Keep quiet, sister." When Kokua squeezed her hand she squeezed back, then looked up as she heard Shenu's voice as he, Resha and Tane cautiously re-entered the hall.

"Turaga, where are you?" he softly called, then blinked as she stopped making Kokua and herself blend in and as they faded came back into view, the matoran hurried over to them. Kokua sat up, glancing around curiously before smiling tentatively at them, "We were just about to return here, when Resha spotted Hakann and Thok poking around and we had to wait-hide until we were certain they had gone-left." Shenu hurriedly explained.

"Who are Hakann and Thok, and where are we, sister?" Kokua murmured, still glancing around, "I don't know, I was about to ask Shenu." Anuenue replied, Shenu looked at them in surprise.  
"You don't know?" he asked incredulous, when they shook their heads, Tane and Resha murmured worriedly.  
"I thought Turaga were meant to be very wise-knowledgeable." Shenu cautiously commented, as he pulled some cloaks from a bag and handed them to Kokua and Anuenue.  
The rainbow hued Turaga softly chuckled, "Maybe so, but I've not been Turaga long and I know I still have a lot to learn." she held the cloak up she'd been given. "Is this to hide my colour or shape?" she asked intrigued, as Kokua put her one on.  
"Your colours are bright. There's safety in being dull coloured, we learnt that the hard way when the Piraka came." Resha explained sadly, as she held Anuenue's staff, while she put the cloak on.

"We'll need to take you somewhere safer, they will most likely check here again." Tane said as they looked at Kokua and Anuenue, "You're still too colour-bright." Shenu said after a moment, as they stood there.  
"I can sort that." Anuenue said, activating her mask. A few moments later, she and Kokua glanced at Shenu, Resha and Tane, whom closed his mouth with a snap.  
"Wow!" he murmured as Kokua stifled a giggle, they then followed Shenu towards the exit; cautiously he glanced out the doorway, then motioned for them to follow him.  
Hurriedly they followed Shenu with Tane and Resha keeping watch, the drizzle helped to hide them and they reached their home as darkness fell. "It's not much, but it's home." Shenu chuckled as Anuenue pushed her hood back and they glanced around as Tane and Resha helped their guests take the cloaks off.

xXx

Night had fallen by the time the Toa and matoran had finished clearing the blockage, rejoining the Turaga, they looked at the tunnel. "How can we be sure that we'll find Kokua, when we reach the other end of the seaway?"  
"You will find out when you get there, Pohatu." Nokama quietly replied as they moved back to the tents and sat down to eat. Aikane glanced back to the seaway entrance, then when she'd finished eating went back over to look down the tunnel, several minutes later she returned and went into one of the tents.  
"You'd better see if Aikane's alright." Whenua commented to Gali and Amaya, as everyone murmured curiously, they nodded and went into the tent Aikane had entered.

When Gali and Amaya entered the tent, they found Aikane sitting cross-legged on some blankets, eyes closed and a slight violet glow surrounded her, as they drew closer, Aikane held out her hands to them, sitting with her Gali and Amaya took Aikane's hands, then each others.  
When the glow spread to include them, they sensed that Aikane was calling to Anuenue, so they also began to concentrate on calling to her. After a while they sensed that Anuenue had heard them and that she was with Kokua, then Aikane, Gali and Amaya relaxed, opened their eyes and glanced at each other.  
"I wonder when Turaga Anuenue returned?" Gali murmured quietly, as Turaga Nuju glanced around the tent flap to see how they were. "We'll be out in a minute, Turaga." Aikane said quietly, he nodded and left, as they stood up then also left the tent.

Rejoining their brothers, Turaga and the matoran, Aikane, Gali and Amaya told everyone what they had sensed. "Was Anuenue able to tell you anything about where she and Kokua are?" Nokama asked, while Aikane watched the fire flickering.  
"No, it was like we could sense each other. But couldn't hear each other." Amaya replied quietly, then looked confused. "Did that make any sense?"  
Whenua chuckled "Yes it did, don't worry." he assured her. Close by their brothers discussed who'd take first watch and when Gali offered, Tahu smiled, "It's alright, Anuenue may call to you, Aikane and Amaya again." he said, as Kopaka and Takanuva agreed to take the first, while Onua and Pohatu went for the middle watch.  
"Right, Lewa and I will take the last watch, I think everyone else should rest and we'll get an early start tomorrow."

The other Toa agreed, then Dume smiled at Aikane, Gali and Amaya, as Jaller, Hahli, Macku, Hewkii, Matoro, Kongu and Ahonui headed to their tent. "Rest in our tent tonight." He said while the rest of the Turaga nodded, before walking to their tent and Kopaka and Takanuva went to watch the tunnel.  
"Thank you, Turaga." Aikane smiled, bowing to him, then she, Gali and Amaya followed Dume into the Turagas' tent, settling down on the blankets they quietly talked for a while, then got comfortable and settled down to sleep.  
After a while, thinking all were asleep, Aikane sat up and glanced at her right palm, then slipped from the tent and silently headed away from the tents and tunnel, curious as to where she was going, Nuju switched to his Huna and followed quietly.

xXx

Sitting between Resha and Tane, while Kokua and Shenu sat close by, they'd been quietly eating and Anuenue was about to ask Shenu to explain where Kokua and she were, when her attention was caught by a small image of the Bionicle symbol. Looking at it, the rainbow hued Turaga sensed that she should call out to her sisters.  
As Anuenue lent back and closed her eyes, Resha glanced at her curiously, then looked at Kokua. "Is Turaga Anuenue alright?" She asked, while Tane watched Anuenue puzzled.  
Kokua glanced at her, then smiled. "Yes, I think she's trying to reach her sisters, there's a telepathic link between them." Kokua explained as she moved closer to Anuenue and clasped her hand. "Sounds useful." Tane commented as he shifted to let Kokua sit beside Anuenue.

A few moments later, Anuenue stirred and opened her eyes, then glanced at Kokua.  
"It's strange, we could sense each other, but couldn't hear each other. They know you are with me though." Anuenue murmured as she stifled a yawn, seeing that the Turaga was weary, Resha nudged Shenu who then insisted that Anuenue used his bedroom.  
"Thank you, but where will you sleep?" Anuenue murmured drowsily from where she'd lent against Kokua. "I do sometimes sleep-rest right here." he grinned as they left the main room and entered Shenu's room, Tane looked up from where he'd just finished heaping some blankets.  
"Thought you might like to rest with Turaga Anuenue." he explained as they entered Shenu's room, Kokua smiled, "Thank you." she replied, then hugged him, Resha giggled when Tane turned a little pink, then they bid Anuenue and Kokua good night.

"Come on Shenu, you can share my room." Tane said as they quietly closed the door, then he glanced at Resha. "Looks like I'm wrong about the prophecy that you've kept going on about." he murmured as she smiled at him, "That's alright," Resha said, "I did once or twice doubt it myself." she whispered, blushing as they stood outside Tane's room. "And now?" Shenu asked, as she blushed, eyes downcast, shuffling her feet.  
"My faith is restored." Resha whispered softly as he and Tane hugged her. "Sleep well." They said, as she went to her room, settling on her bed, Resha thought about how the air had glowed around Turaga Anuenue while she had called to her sisters. Falling asleep, Resha silently drifted into a dream of colours that swirled and danced around her, Tane, Shenu and their guests.  
In another part of the area, the two who'd been alerted by a matoran, were deep in discussion with the others.

xXx

_"Where are we?" Shenu wondered, as he, Tane, Resha looked around amazed, Kokua grinned as Anuenue chuckled, "It's part of Mata Nui's dream," she said, then blinked, puzzled as to how she knew that, while part of the mist turned white with blue sparks._   
_ "I haven't seen anything like this for so long, I'd forgotten how beautiful colours could be." Resha murmured softly as she, Tane and Shenu joined hands and gazed at the white area._   
_ "Mata Nui." Anuenue murmured as she and Kokua bowed towards it, then the light glowed brightly before dimming slightly to reveal Mata Nui's spirit form, as they straightened up, he smiled at Kokua and Anuenue, before turning his attention to the matoran, who stood there awed._   
_ They watched as the Great Spirit gently brushed his hand over the matorans' amazed masks, then smiling, he lowered their sleeping spirits down. Turning back to those watching Mata Nui smiled, "You are to guide them to their destiny."_

_Kokua and Anuenue glanced at each other startled, then back at the Great Spirit, whom smiled enigmatically, "You'll see." They heard him murmur as their eyes closed. When Kokua's and Anuenue's spirits had settled onto the mist, Mata Nui nodded and returned all to their sleeping forms._

xXx

In one of the houses near Shenu's, an Onu-matoran watched sleepily as a glow slowly disappeared from Shenu's window, turning over he thought about informing the Piraka later as his eyes closed, then sat up shocked. "Better go now, I've already given them one false alarm today."  
Glancing around as he left his home, the matoran hurried towards the area that the Piraka used as their stronghold, reaching there, he looked around to make sure he hadn't been seen or followed, then plucked up what courage he had, tapped on the door and waited.

A few minutes later, the door opened, just wide enough for him to slip inside then closed behind the matoran with a thud.  
Not long after the door was flung open and the Piraka raced out, heading for Shenu’s home, staggering behind them came the matoran, rubbing his head, seeing double, as the warning he'd been given rang through his mind.  
_"If this is **another** wild rahi chase..."_

Arriving at Shenu's they scouted the area, then with Avak and Reidak keeping watch, the others burst into the matoran's home.  
Ploughing through the doors of Shenu, Resha and Tane's rooms, they found the matoran, Anuenue and Kokua still asleep. "So, he wasn't exaggerating about the glow he saw." Thok said, lifting the Turaga up and watching Zaktan as he hauled Kokua up and over his shoulder.

Hakann nodded, looking at the light blue glow that surrounded their captives, as they left Shenu’s room and glanced at the sleeping matoran "Don't know what this is, but it'll be interesting to find out." Vezok growled examining Kokua, lifting her head up for a better look.  
"Looks kinda cute." Avak rumbled as they rejoined him and Reidak. "If you like, you can take care of her when Vezok's finished." Zaktan chuckled darkly, while they started back to their stronghold.  
Seeing the matoran who'd told them, sitting near by still stunned, Zaktan nodded at Avak. "Bring him."  
Avak sniggered, "You can keep your friends and this Turaga company." he smirked as they entered their place, unaware of the two matoran who'd been hidden close by watching.

When the door closed behind the Piraka and their captives, the Ta-matoran glanced at his companion, "Come on, we need to get to the blocked seaway tunnel."  
The Po-matoran nodded as they crept away, "It's just as well Shenu warned us and did you see that glow around them?" he replied when they were far enough away from the Piraka's stronghold to start running.

Dawn was starting to break, as they reached the area that surrounded the seaway tunnel, and were met by a group of matoran, the nearest looked at them.  
"Are you sure we should do this, Haki?" she asked, he shook his head, replying, "Not really Lari, but it seems right." the others glanced at each other, then grinned, nodding quietly they began to unblock the seaway tunnel entrance as silently as they could.

xXx

Silently following Aikane, Nuju realized she was moving towards a carving of the Great Spirit, they had passed earlier, as he watched, she bowed to it, then sat down and began meditating.  
A while passed, then Nuju sensed they were being watched, glancing around, he saw a small sphere of blue light floating towards them, as the sphere moved around him, Nuju heard Mata Nui whisper, "Rest, Turaga of Ice." As he spoke, Nuju found that he was overcome with tiredness and had just enough time to get comfortable before sleep overcame him.  
Then the sphere floated over to where Aikane sat, as it touched her, the sphere dissipated and the light flowed over Aikane. When the light vanished, she stood up, bowed to the carving again, before going to where Turaga Nuju slept, lifted him up then returned to the camp.

While Aikane placed the Turaga of Ice on his bed, Vakama opened his eyes and glanced enquiringly at her, as she covered Nuju with a blanket, Aikane nodded, "We will find our sisters at the end of the seaway tunnel." she whispered, crouching beside Vakama, he nodded.  
"Get some rest, I think your sisters will be glad to see you." Vakama replied, as Aikane moved back to her blankets, she nodded and a few minutes later, when Pohatu glanced into their tent, all were asleep.  
"Everyone's sleeping." he murmured as he rejoined Onua, who chucked a bit of wood on the fire, sending up some sparks, "It's nearly time to wake Tahu and Lewa." Onua said after they'd watched the stars for a while, Pohatu smiled as they went to their tent and gently shook their brothers awake, "Things are quiet, brother." he said to Tahu.

"Good, rest well, brothers." Tahu smiled, as Lewa stretched, before grinning at Pohatu and Onua as they settled down for the remainder of the night, after checking around, Lewa and Tahu met back at the fire.  
"Our sisters and the Turaga sleep-rest well." Lewa commented, sitting beside Tahu, "The matoran are sleeping too." he replied, as they both looked over to the seaway tunnel.  
"I hope Kokua and our colour-bright sister are alright." Lewa murmured, as false dawn brightened the sky, "We'll find out soon enough, brother." Tahu quietly replied, resting his hand on Lewa’s shoulder, Lewa nodded.  
Then they glanced around hearing a flutter of wings, followed by a soft thud, then Wanimua came into the fire light, ruffling his dishevelled feathers as he settled beside Tahu.

While Wanimua carefully preened his feathers back into place, dawn began to break and the stars to fade.  
The suns were just peeking above the horizon, when Wanimua fluttered over to where the butterfly flock roosted; perching beside them Wanimua started singing.  
A few minutes later, everyone came out the tents and over to where Tahu and Lewa sat, as they ate, the Toa and Turaga discussed what could lay ahead in the tunnel, when they'd finished, the matoran folded the tents, with the Toa helping.  
"What about the butterfly flock and Wanimua?" Macku asked curiously as they prepared to enter the tunnel, Nokama glanced at Wanimua, who chirped several times, "He says, he came to escort the flock back to Ga-metru." she translated smiling.

xXx

Anuenue woke slowly becoming aware, that Shenu, Resha and Tane were anxiously whispering to each other, "What's wrong?" she asked, opening her eyes, "Where are we?" They were in a small room with barred windows and a sturdy door, laying near where the Turaga been put, was an unconscious Onu-matoran, then she glanced around concerned, "Where's Kokua?"  
"We think they are trying to find out what she is, Turaga." Tane whispered, as they looked worriedly at the rainbow hued Turaga, then everyone glanced towards the door as they heard footsteps approaching.  
When the door was opened, Anuenue was hard pressed not to cry aloud, as Avak entered carrying Kokua, she was unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises, he was followed by Reidak, who dropped some canisters and fruit on the floor.

While Avak placed Kokua on one of the benches, Reidak came over to where the incensed Turaga stood silently watching them, "Your companion is an interesting combination. Who'd have thought Toa and Rahkshi could merge." he leered at Anuenue, trying to provoke a reaction, she just stared at him, not trusting herself to speak, he snorted with laughter, "She'll live."

Then as they left, Anuenue noticed that Avak had covered Kokua with a blanket, when those trapped could no longer hear their footsteps, the Turaga quickly moved to Kokua's side, as Resha joined her Kokua regained consciousness with a startled cry.  
Staring wildly around, Kokua slowly relaxed, when she realized who was with her.  
"Hold still sister, let me help you." Anuenue whispered gently, while wondering if she could still heal, she nodded wincing, then they heard a groan and glanced around to see the Onu-matoran sitting up.

"What am I doing here?" he murmured puzzled, as Shenu and Tane glared at him, "You're the one who told them." Resha replied angrily as she joined her friends, blocking him from Kokua and Turaga Anuenue. "Easy, we can discuss this later. But for now I need to concentrate on healing Kokua." she commented, hoping to prevent a fight.  
"Yes Turaga, there will be plenty of time for talk-chat." Shenu agreed, glancing back at her, she smiled relived, then turned back to Kokua, "Just try and relax, sister." Anuenue murmured as she focused her energy and somehow made a small sphere of light. When it began glowing blue she gently placed it on Kokua's chest and raised her hands over it.  
Closing her eyes, she then sent a second pulse of energy into the sphere which then spread over Kokua, healing her, then lowered her hands to grasp the edge of the bench as dizziness swept over her. She was vaguely aware of Resha and Tane helping her over to some blankets, then nothing else.

As the glow surrounding Anuenue and Kokua faded, Resha and Tane hurried to Anuenue’s side as she held onto the bench Kokua lay on, catching hold of her as she swayed, they helped Turaga Anuenue to the blankets just before she lapsed into unconsciousness.  
Looking at the sleeping forms of Turaga Anuenue and Kokua, Shenu glared at the Onu-matoran. "I hope you're happy-glad, Ferus." he commented dryly turning to join Resha and Tane as they watched over Anuenue and Kokua.

"I'm sorry." Ferus whispered after several minutes had passed, Tane glanced up,  
"It's not us you need to apologize to." he replied, while Resha and Shenu nodded silently, then watched as Ferus made his way to Anuenue’s side, glancing nervously at the others, Ferus cautiously took hold of her hand, "I didn't realize they would hurt your friend. I'm really sorry Turaga." he whispered softly.

For several moments nothing happened, then Anuenue’s hand slowly closed around Ferus's as her eyes flickered open, gazing at him, she said nothing, then covered his hand with her right one, still holding his hand firmly she drifted back to sleep.

A while later Anuenue’s hands opened, letting Ferus go, he glanced at Shenu, Tane and Resha puzzled, then crouched beside the blankets where Anuenue slept.  
Kokua stirred and slowly awoke, then sat up and pushed the blanket off, before moving to see how Anuenue was. Glancing anxiously at her, Kokua was about to cover Anuenue with the blanket when everyone heard footsteps approaching. While Ferus quickly sat on the bench he'd been placed on, Kokua swiftly returned to the bench she'd been put on and covered herself with the blanket before closing her eyes.

A few moments later, the door swung open and Avak moved into the room, while Hakann waited outside, after looking at Kokua for several moments and the silent matoran, he lifted Anuenue’s sleeping form up and went to leave the room.  
"No! Don't hurt her!!" Ferus suddenly yelled out, running over and wrapping himself around Avak's leg. Without slowing down, Avak backhanded Ferus, stunning him, and as Ferus slumped to the floor, the door closed with a thud.

Before their footsteps had faded away, Kokua had silently moved from the bench to kneel beside Ferus and gently lifted his head up, placing the blanket under it.  
As Resha, Shenu and Tane joined Kokua, she glanced towards the door, "Great Spirit protect her." Kokua whispered as a tear ran down her cheek and landed on Ferus’s mask, Tane glanced at Shenu and Resha, unsure how they could help, then Resha moved to gently hug Kokua.

Rejoining his fellow Piraka, Avak set Anuenue on a table, then looked at Zaktan, "So, got any idea why they turned up?" he asked as they gathered around the table, Zaktan thought for a few moments.  
"Could be one of those dull prophecies the matoran set their hopes on." he growled, turning his attention back to Anuenue, as she stirred and opened her eyes, Vezok took hold of the Turaga’s shoulders and hauled her upright.  
"What are you doing here, Turaga?" he snarled as the others drew closer to listen, while she blinked sleepily at them. "I've no idea why I'm here, or where here is." she murmured drowsily trying to stay awake, the Piraka looked at each other surprised at her lack of fear, "Ach, she's no use to us like this. Take her back, we'll 'talk' with her when she's awake." Zaktan commented ominously, as the Turaga fell asleep again.

Grumbling as he carried the Turaga back to the cell, Avak wondered if the pretty blue/silver one had awoken yet. Pushing the door open, he entered the room and carried Turaga Anuenue over to the bench.  
Kokua shrank back when he entered, then looked concernedly at Anuenue, "She sleeps," Avak commented.  
"What's your name?" he then asked, as the matoran watched them anxiously, Kokua jumped shocked as Avak tapped her shoulder, having not heard him.  
"I said what's your name." he repeated, as she stared at him, "K-kokua." she whispered nervously, he grinned, "Nice name, cute like you." Avak nodded, then patted her cheek before he left the room and locked the door.  
Kokua shuddered horrified, then when Tane passed her a water canister, poured some into her hand and violently rubbed it over the cheek Avak had patted.


	2. Chapter 2

The toa had reached the edge of the seaway, which was blocked by a cover which had been welded round the edge, "They did a through job, but I will be able to melt the welding." Tahu said pulling one of his Magma Swords out, as he moved closer to the cover, Lewa realized Aikane wasn't with them.  
Tapping Takanuva's arm, he quietly whispered, "Our shadow-sister's missing, I'm going to look-see where she is."  
"I'll come with you." Takanuva replied after glancing around at the others, who were watching Tahu intently, Nokama, Whenua and Nuju glanced at them and nodded, having overheard their conversation.  
Making their way back to where Jaller, Macku and Ahonui had found the armour and masks, Lewa and Takanuva became aware of a blue glow emanating from that part of the tunnel.

Glancing around the corner of the tunnel, they were astounded to see that Aikane had been joined not only by the Great Spirit but another two spirits, who were unmistakably Toa.  
As Lewa and Takanuva silently watched, the spirit Toa nearest Aikane held his hands over the mask she held, when the mask started glowing, that spirit bowed to Aikane and Mata Nui before he slowly disappeared. Then the second spirit, as Aikane placed the mask away, moved closer to her, Lewa and Takanuva watched stunned as this spirit Toa merged with Aikane, while Mata Nui's spirit nodded as he too faded from sight.

A change came over Aikane as she turned and strode purposefully towards where Lewa and Takanuva stood; pausing as she reached them, Aikane silently nodded and continued towards where the others were.  
Following her, Takanuva nudged Lewa, "Did you see her eyes?" Lewa nodded.  
"Yes, they've colour-changed to silver." he murmured. As they caught up with and walked beside Aikane they also noticed that her armour was now indigo tinted.

When Takanuva, Lewa and Aikane reached the others, Tahu was a quarter of the way round the cover. Aikane looked towards Amaya, who was quietly talking with Dume, then glanced at Lewa.  
"Do you want me to get-fetch them?" he asked curiously, when she nodded, Lewa quickly went and whispered to Dume, glancing over to Aikane and Takanuva, Dume’s eyes widened, seeing her altered form, as he and Amaya came over, she bowed, then smiled.  
"Toa of Colour, let your sister hold my mask." a whisper echoed throughout the tunnel, catching everyone’s attention, Amaya looked curiously at Aikane while she took the mask out, then moved closer to hand it to Aikane.  
Bowing to Amaya, an indigo glow then surrounded Aikane, as the spirit of the second Toa moved out of her and bowed again to Turaga Dume.

The spirit then turned back to Aikane, who nodded at her as she placed her hands over the mask, when the mask began to glow, she bowed to Aikane who smiled and bowed back, as the spirit Toa disappeared, handing the mask back to Amaya, Aikane then sat down quickly, feeling giddy.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Dume asked, sitting beside her, as Lewa, Takanuva and Amaya drew closer to them, while Tahu went beck to melting the weld and the others quietly talked amongst themselves.  
"Father said I'd feel tired after the spirit Toa left me." she whispered, as her eyes closed and she would have slumped to the ground if Lewa hadn't caught and supported her, "You just sleep-rest sister, we'll wake you when it's time to move-go."  
"Thank you." they heard Aikane whisper as she drifted into a deep sleep, Amaya sat beside Lewa as he gently lay Aikane onto the ground.

Amaya looked carefully at the mask she held, which now had a soft indigo glow around it, putting the mask away, she glanced at Lewa and Takanuva, "Does the mask Aikane carries glow too?"  
"It did have a glow around it, a silvery/white colour." Takanuva replied, as they watched Tahu getting some help from Kopaka who'd switched to his Miru, "I wonder what power-strengths those masks had?" Lewa mused, while Dume went to have a word with the rest of the Turaga.  
"I think Turaga Dume will tell us when the time is right." Takanuva commented as Tahu reached the last part of the welded cover and the others switched to their Pakari and prepared to move the cover.  
"We'll go help the others." Takanuva added as he and Lewa also switched masks and headed over, Amaya nodded, "I'll stay with Aikane." she replied, shifting closer to her sleeping sister.

xXx

_Resting on a cushion of mist Aikane opened her eyes, and slowly sat up as the spirits of the Toa and Turaga Lhikan joined her, then the Great Spirit appeared and smiled gently, "You've done well, Daughter." Mata Nui said as he sat beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders, gently hugging her._   
_ Aikane blushed as she glanced up at him, then looked at the spirit Toa who waited with Turaga Lhikan’s spirit, they smiled and bowed to her, before returning to their rest._   
_ "Those masks are destined to be used again," Mata Nui murmured softly to Aikane as she lent against his side, "Now rest and recover your strength." he whispered, as her eyes slowly closed._   
_ He then placed his hand over her mask, when he took it away, the diamond on her mask shone as brightly as the crystal orb for several moments._

xXx

It was nearly midday when the Toa placed the cover of the seaway tunnel to one side, then Kopaka, Takanuva and Pohatu scouted ahead with their Akaku, while Gali, Onua and Tahu checked under the water for any dangers, rejoining the others a while later with their news.  
"The sea tunnel is clear and though the boats have been damaged, they are repairable." Gali reported, after Kopaka briefly told them about the other cover at the far end of the seaway, "Our fallen brother and sister must have sealed that end first." Amaya murmured as everyone sat close to where Aikane slept.  
Hahli joined Amaya and they chatted while Hahli began making notes, when they'd finished refreshing themselves, Gali, Lewa, Tahu and Takanuva went to fetch the damaged boats.

By early afternoon they had dredged up four of the boats so Hahli and Macku closely examined the extent of the damage.  
"They will not take long to mend. If we get started, the boats should be watertight by tomorrow." Macku grinned, as Hahli went to examine the cover that lay against the wall.  
"We can use bits of this to patch the boats." she added, returning to where Macku was measuring one of the holes.  
"It looks like the Toa deliberately did as little damage as possible," Macku commented, noting down the size of patch needed, "All the holes are the same size." she added, glancing at the others, who were talking with Nokama about boat repairing, while Gali joined Amaya to see how Aikane was.  
"I think our sister's dreaming again." Amaya murmured after they'd talked about mending the boats.

"Ahonui, would you watch our sister, while we lend a hand with the boats?" Gali asked when he came over with a water canister, "Of course I will." he smiled and sat close to Aikane while Gali and Amaya rejoined the others, not long after the Turaga joined him, as they sat beside Aikane and Ahonui, she stirred and softly murmured, but didn't wake.  
Glancing at her, the Turaga began discussing what had taken place when Aikane had rejoined them.  
After a few minutes the Toa and matoran had split into two groups, one group began preparing the boats, while the other started marking and cutting out patches from the tunnel cover, when Takanuva had finished cutting out the last patch, he helped Hewkii, Macku, Kongu and Gali take the pile of carefully measured patches back to the upturned boats.

Watching with the Turaga, Ahonui wondered what lay ahead for them, "Don't worry Ahonui." Aikane whispered to him as she woke and slowly sat up, quietly the Turaga waited to see if Aikane had anything she was allowed to pass on, after a few minutes, Ahonui passed her a canister and some fruit, after having a drink, Aikane smile at him and the Turaga, then told them about her dream.  
"I've never heard of that happening before." Dume murmured, as he and the other Turaga talked about the masks reactivation, he then told Aikane and Ahonui a bit about the platinum and indigo Toa whose masks she and Amaya now carried.  
When Aikane had finished eating, they rejoined the others as Tahu and Jaller finished welding the final patch on, while Macku and Hahli checked the first boat as Lewa and Pohatu held it as it slowly bobbed in the slight swell, "Perfect!" Macku grinned after watching the repair intently for several minutes.

xXx

By the time Anuenue awoke fully, night had fallen and the matoran were gathered closely around Kokua, "Sister are you alright?" she murmured gently, as she shifted closer to where the Torahka sat. Glancing up, Kokua smiled weakly, "One of the Piraka, he thinks I'm cute." she shuddered as her sister gently wrapped the blanket around her shoulders before hugging her tightly. All the while Resha and Ferus tried to get her to have something to eat and drink, "Sister, you must eat." Anuenue whispered as she lent against her. Rubbing the tears from her face Kokua nodded quietly, then everyone tensed, hearing footsteps approaching.  
Watching the door, Shenu, Tane and Anuenue moved to stand in front of Kokua, Resha and Ferus, as the door opened, Zaktan and Avak entered, carrying more food, water and blankets.

"Ah, Turaga, you're awake. I look forward to speaking with you tomorrow." Zaktan purred as he dropped the blankets down while Avak would have handed the fruit and water canisters to Kokua, but as the three watching him refused to move out of his way, he had no choice but to hand them to Tane and Shenu.

Not taking her eyes from him the rainbow hued Turaga nodded once, then Zaktan bowed mockingly, before he shoved Avak out the room, locking the door again. Turning quickly to Kokua, Anuenue reached her side as she reached out to hug her, Kokua looked at her concerned.  
"Sister, be careful, it was him and that beast Vezok who...." her voice trailed away as she shuddered again, Anuenue glanced around at the matoran who'd all moved closer to reassure Kokua, "I will be sister." she smiled at her, then examined some of the fruit that Avak had given to Shenu.

While Anuenue distracted Kokua by asking her to help sort the fruit, Resha and the others sorted the blankets in a corner of the room, then Tane helped carry the fruit while Shenu took the water canisters.  
Resha insisted that Kokua and Anuenue had the makeshift beds nearest the wall, while the matoran settled on the blankets around where they now sat.  
As they passed the fruit around, Anuenue smiled as she noted that Resha and the others had set out the blankets in such a way that they guarded her and Kokua.  
After eating they quietly talked, until they found themselves falling asleep. Curling up beside Anuenue, Kokua hugged her close as she fell asleep, so the rainbow hued Turaga clasped her hand and drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, the door silently open and Avak entered the room, looking over to where the captives slept, he moved closer to them for a better look at Kokua.

Roused by a draught, Anuenue opened her eyes slightly and watched Avak closely as he stood there gazing at Kokua, her hand tightened around her staff, causing the lightstone shards to brighten.  
He startled when he realized she was awake, growled menacingly and as Anuenue continued staring silently at him, left relocking the door.

As the lock clicked, Kokua sat up and stared around wildly, before laying down again, she hadn't woken at all, Anuenue gently moved her arm back around her shoulders so that she could hold her hand again and whispered reassuringly to her for several minutes.  
When Anuenue drifted back to sleep, she wondered about the dream she'd had of seeing Resha, Shenu, Tane, Ferus and a Ta- and Po-matoran with them standing in a circle and behind them were the ghostly images of Toa whom she'd never seen before, _"Guess I'll find out sometime."_ Anuenue thought falling asleep.

xXx

Haki looked around as the others finished laying out their blankets, then glanced up at the sealed seaway tunnel entrance.  
"The cover's welded closed from the other side, what do we do now?" Lehua asked, joining him and passing Haki some fruit while the others settled down to sleep.  
"I'll take next watch-guard." The nearest Le-matoran commented as he glanced at Haki and Lehua.  
"I get the feeling we have to wait." Haki quietly replied, finding a spot to sit and keep watch, "You should get some rest my friend." he smiled at Lehua, who nodded.  
"I'll take the third watch." he replied grinning, as he headed for some empty blankets and settled down.  
While his friends slept, Haki wondered why something so dangerous felt like the right thing to be doing, not long after he glanced around puzzled.

_"What's that?"_ he wondered as the sound of bells chiming reached him, glancing around to check on his friends, Haki then walked towards where the sound was coming from.  
For a few moments he thought the sound was emitting from the cover, then as he reached it, Haki realized the chiming was coming from a small tunnel just big enough for him to squeeze through.  
Haki paused, wondering if he should rouse one of his friends, when the sound changed slightly, turning back to the tunnel Haki silently made his way through, held enthralled by the chiming.  
He entered a small chamber and moved towards a chest, which he opened, then lifted out four great Kanohi which he placed on the ground then sat in front of them, a glow surrounded the masks for several minutes as Haki watched mesmerized.

Then when the glow faded, he carefully placed the masks away as the sound of chiming faded, then Haki blinked as he came out of the trance.  
"Where am I?" he murmured, glancing around the small empty chamber puzzled, shrugging, unaware he now carried four great masks, Haki retraced his steps back to where his friends still slept.  
Sitting back beside them, he wondered how long he'd been in that chamber, glancing towards the entrance, Haki realized his watch was nearly over.  
"Wow, that's weird." he whispered, then went to wake Kewe, after listening to Kewe grumbling about his favourite dream being spoilt, Haki chuckled. "You've had that dream loads of times."  
Kewe grinned "Yeah, but it's a glad-happy dream, everything vibrant and cheerful." he smiled as Haki mock punched his arm, before settling down to rest.

...

Halfway through his part of the watch, Kewe stood up and had a quiet look around, he was just sitting down when he saw a glow appearing in the entrance to the tunnel.  
It moved towards where he stood and as the glow moved past him, Kewe realized there was a figure within it.  
"Er....." he murmured as the glow moved towards the seaway cover, the figure glanced towards him and gestured that he wasn't to speak, Kewe nodded and watched as the glow covered figure reached out and placed its right hand on the cover.  
When the glow covered figure moved back to where Kewe stood, it paused and glanced at him, then nodded silently and as the glowing figure began to disappear, Kewe asked, "Who are you?"  
A few seconds later, he thought he heard a whisper. _"Ask those who are coming."_

xXx

Waking from the dream of touching the blocked seaway entrance, Anuenue slowly eased Kokua's arm away to let herself up and then placed her staff where she'd slept. Kokua softly mumbled, stirred slightly and clasped it pulling it towards her.  
Glancing towards the nearest window; the Turaga saw that dawn was trying to lighten the cloudy sky.  
Silently moving away from where Kokua and the matoran slept, the Turaga sat on the bench nearest the door and waited.  
Fairly soon she heard footsteps approaching and watched the door, when it opened Anuenue glanced over to Kokua and the matoran, then left the room before Hakann could grab her arm and drag her out.  
The Turaga of Colour glanced up at him, Avak and Thok as they glowered at her.  
"Zaktan wants a word with you Turaga." Avak growled, as he locked the door, its click rousing the matoran

As they started back down the corridor, the rainbow hued Turaga was suddenly picked up and unceremoniously carried down several corridors before they entered a large room where the other Piraka waited.

"So nice of you to join us, Turaga." Zaktan's mocking voice commented, as Thok dropped her on the table, Anuenue glanced around at the Piraka as Zaktan stalked over to the table where she sat.  
"Now then, what are you and that freak doing here?" he growled as the other Piraka stood around the table.  
"I really don't know why," Anuenue replied, determined not to tell them about what the Great Spirit had said in the dream she and her fellow captives had shared, "I was quite surprised when I awoke in the old hall."  
When the Turaga finished speaking, the other Piraka sniggered, while Zaktan's face darkened in barely controlled rage.

"What was that glow which surrounded you, Kokua and the matoran?" Avak suddenly asked, while Zaktan snarled curses the Turaga had never heard before. "What glow?" she asked as innocently as she could.  
"The glow that covered you when we captured you!" Reidak growled, Anuenue shrugged, "If it happened while we slept, then I've no idea." the Piraka moved into a huddle and spoke quietly for several minutes before turning back to the table, Vezok and Thok grabbed the Turaga's arms and held tightly.

"You and that freak have information I want," Zaktan snarled as he glared at her. "And seeing as you don't know your destiny. Here allow me to provide it for you."  
with that comment, he placed his hands either side of Anuenue's head and pulled her mask off.  
"Take her back, this should make her friend talk." he chuckled darkly as the others joined in, Thok lifted Anuenue up while her vision blurred and darkened.

xXx

Kokua awoke as Resha gently shook her arm, "Mmm...what's wrong?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes.  
"Oh Kokua, Turaga Anuenue's with the Piraka!" Resha whispered while the others drew closer to them, Kokua shivered as she hugged Anuenue's staff.  
"Any idea how long?" Kokua murmured as they finished the fruit left from last night and looked at the fruit they'd left for Anuenue.  
"Too long!" Ferus replied worriedly, they jumped as the door opened and Thok walked in, as Thok put Anuenue on the floor and Avak put more fruit and water down, Zaktan leered at Kokua.  
"Your precious Turaga didn't give us the answers we required, so I'm hanging onto this until you do." he held up Anuenue's mask, then chuckled as he and the others left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the side story Vigil of Hope begins.

The Turaga watched as the Toa and matoran climbed into the boats.  
"It'll be odd-strange, you not being with us." Lewa murmured, as he stood beside Matau and Dume, who smiled, "One of us is waiting for you along with Kokua," He said "So we will be with you in spirit."  
Lewa nodded as he joined Tahu, Macku and Ahonui in the last boat, while the others waited a short distance out.  
When they reached them, everyone looked back to where the Turaga watched, they then raised their staffs in salute.  
"Mata Nui guide you." they heard the Turaga saying, then after raising their hands in response, the Toa began paddling towards the other end of the seaway tunnel.

The journey passed quietly for a while, then suddenly Aikane stiffened, dropping her paddle into the water before fainting.  
Hahli swiftly retrieved it, while Takanuva and Onua quickly moved their boat closer so Gali could help Aikane who'd turned pale as she shivered.  
Swapping places with Kongu, Gali knelt beside Aikane as Kopaka tied their boat to the one Takanuva and Onua paddled, both nodded and switched to their Pakari, while Kopaka steered.  
"Oh!" Gali exclaimed softly, causing Kopaka and Hahli to glance around as the boats continued through the tunnel, Aikane lay there, still unconscious, but the diamond on her mask now glowed brilliant white.  
This was noticed by everyone else who steered their boats closer to see if there was anything they could do to help.

After a while Amaya swapped places with Hahli to see if she could restore Aikane's colour, several minutes later, they watched as Aikane's form regained its proper hue.  
When Amaya exchanged places with Hahli, Matoro offered her some fruit and water, and she watched the boat with Gali and Aikane in intently while she ate.

Roughly an hour passed before Gali noticed that the diamond was turning back to sky blue and not long after, Aikane's eyes flickered as she began to come round.  
_"Oh sister, you worried us. What's happened?"_ Gali softly asked as she helped Aikane into a sitting position, she silently hugged Gali, _"Someone has taken Anuenue's mask from her. She's drifting into a coma."_ came Aikane's silent reply.

Then everyone caught their first view of the platform that led to the welded cover Kopaka, Takanuva and Pohatu had seen, quietly they watched as Takanuva, Onua and Kopaka steered the boats up to the platform behind the other two boats which Matoro and Macku were tying up.  
Ahonui caught the rope Onua threw and began to fasten it.  
"Oh Ahonui, let me," Macku smiled "You still haven't mastered that particular knot yet." she murmured, as he watched her tying it firmly to the post, the Toa then gathered around Gali and Aikane, to find out how Aikane was.  
_"Please don't tell anyone yet."_ she asked Gali, while she reassured the others that she was alright, as they moved to where the matoran had finished checking the moorings and were getting the bags out, as they did, Amaya slipped her arm around Aikane's shoulders gently reassuring her,_ "I heard, I won't say anything until you are ready."_

xXx

As soon as the door closed on the Piraka's mocking laughter, Kokua and the matoran hurried to Anuenue's side.  
Resha glanced worriedly at Shenu as Kokua lifted Anuenue up and took her over to the blankets, gently placing Anuenue down; Kokua glanced at Shenu as he joined her.  
As they watched Anuenue, her eyes flickered open briefly, bending closer to hug her Kokua carefully raised Anuenue up and they all heard her whisper, "Destiny." before lapsing into unconsciousness.  
"Sister, wake up." Kokua whispered as she lay Anuenue back down again and Tane covered her with a blanket.  
"Kokua, unless we get Turaga Anuenue's mask back or another, she will remain trapped in a coma." Tane whispered as Kokua began to silently cry, the tears dripping onto Anuenue's face.

Resha, Ferus and Shenu coaxed Kokua to sit beside Anuenue and then draped a couple of blankets around her shoulders, she held Anuenue's staff tightly for a while, then turned Anuenue's right hand, palm up and held hers over the symbol there.  
"Mata Nui!" The matoran exclaimed as a thin beam of rainbow coloured light flowed from her palm to Anuenue's, when it stopped, Kokua placed Anuenue's staff in her right hand and gently closed her sister's fingers around it.  
"How did you do that?" Resha whispered amazed, as Kokua sank back against the wall exhausted, she looked at the matoran who gathered closer to listen.  
"Anuenue and Amaya are Turaga and Toa of Colour. The spark on my palm was once Anuenue's, it gives me some ability with colour." she glanced at Anuenue, then accepted the piece of fruit Tane passed her.

As they silently ate, the sound of footsteps reached them, then Shenu, Ferus and Tane moved to stand in front of Kokua, while Resha positioned herself in front of Anuenue.  
The footsteps stopped outside the room, then after several long minutes the door opened and Zaktan entered, followed by Vezok and Reidak.  
"Ready to tell us why you and the Turaga are here, freak?" Zaktan growled as he moved closer to where the matoran, Kokua and Anuenue were, Kokua looked up at him as he stopped and glared at her.  
"How can I tell you, when neither of us know." Kokua whispered after several moments of silence passed, Zaktan snarled as he shoved Shenu, Ferus and Tane out the way and grabbed Kokua.

Pulling her closer, until they were face to face, Zaktan hissed, "Don't try and fool me. You're here for some reason and she won't get her mask back until I've found out what!" he then let go of Kokua suddenly, causing her to stumble as she tried not to fall onto Anuenue and slammed into the wall, Zaktan paused as he followed Vezok and Reidak out the room.  
"The longer you stall telling us, the deeper her coma becomes." he added ominously before slamming the door behind him, locking it.  
Rubbing her shoulder and arm, Kokua helped Shenu and Tane up, while Resha aided Ferus, when they'd been settled, Resha gently checked Kokua's arm and shoulder, then ripped a blanket up and used it to support Kokua's wrenched shoulder.  
As Kokua sat back beside Tane and Shenu, she watched Anuenue until she drifted into sleep.

xXx

Reaching the second cover, Tahu glanced around as Kopaka activated his Akaku, he scanned the area thoroughly. "There are matoran on the other side of this cover," he murmured, "They look like they are waiting for someone."  
"Us, do you think?" Pohatu commented as Tahu began to work on melting the welding.  
"It's possible, we'll have to wait-see." Lewa added as he joined Aikane who was sitting beside the matoran and Amaya, while Gali, Takanuva and Onua quietly talked about what could lay ahead.  
"I wish we had a telepathic link with Kokua." Amaya sighed, as they watched Tahu pause, then tap a couple times on the cover, a few moments later he got a response and chuckled, "They'll know now that they may need to move back." he grinned.

xXx

Sitting in a group, the matoran were quietly talking, when Lari glanced over to the tunnel cover. "Can anyone hear that?" she asked, the others glanced up, then they cautiously moved closer to the cover and Kewe tapped it curiously a couple of times, a few seconds later they heard someone tap back, so Kewe tapped again.  
"I think we should shift-move back a bit." he commented, returning to where they'd been sitting, everyone watched as a white hot line inched its' way around the cover.  
It was approaching early afternoon when the cover slowly moved to one side, Haki and the others watched cautiously as several brightly coloured figures carefully placed the cover against the tunnel wall.

As the figures straightened up, they were joined by several more, Kewe and Haki glanced at the others who nodded, then they stepped forwards.  
While they approached the Toa and matoran, Tahu placed his Magma Sword away, then everyone watched the two matoran coming over to them.

Several minutes passed, then as the others wondered who these beings were, Kewe spoke up, "I saw an odd-strange figure wrapped in bright-light rest-place her right hand on the cover when I was on watch last night. When I asked who she was, she said I had to ask those who were arrive-coming." when Kewe finished speaking, he and the others were surprised by the reaction he got, the violet one came and took his hand.  
"That was the Turaga of Colour you saw. I'm Toa Aikane and these are my brothers and sisters and some of the matoran of Metru Nui."

As the introductions were made, Lari noticed that Toa Aikane kept glancing worriedly towards the tunnel entrance, "Toa, what's wrong?" she softly asked, offering Aikane a water canister, after taking a drink, Aikane sat beside her and explained why she was distracted.  
"The Piraka took them into their stronghold." Lehua explained as everyone moved to where the matoran had left their blankets, while they began to pack, Hahli and the others chatted with them while Tahu along with his brothers gathered around Aikane, Gali and Amaya as they tried to sense where Anuenue was.  
As the Toa then joined all the matoran, Haki after glancing at Kewe and Lehua, smiled, "The best way to rescue our friends and yours is to take you to our Resistance Fortress."

"Resistance?" Kopaka asked, while a couple of the matoran cautiously peered around the edge of the tunnel, before signalling that the way was clear.  
"Yes, most of us have been fighting against the Piraka for ages." Lari explained as they swiftly moved towards several pillars and broken statues, while crouching there, the matoran were intrigued as the Toa switched to their Akaku.  
"What does this mask do?" Lehua quietly asked Pohatu as they scanned the area, while he explained everyone followed Haki towards a derelict building.  
"You'd better wait here, while I go and explain to Garan what's occurring." as he spoke, Hahli asked if she should go with him, seeing as she was the Chronicler, after a brief pause, everyone agreed and watched as Haki and Hahli hurried off.

Kewe and Lehua noticed that the Toa had switched back to their original masks while Kopaka was deliberately staring up at the sky.

  
Following Haki closely, Hahli wondered just what she'd got herself into and as Haki cautioned her to say nothing until Garan asked her, hoped she hadn't bitten off more than she could swallow.  
Taking her hand, Haki tapped swiftly on the door they'd arrived at, and when it opened slightly, dragged Hahli inside, she caught a brief glimpse of a battle-scarred Ga-matoran before her eyes were covered with a blindfold.  
"It's about time you turned up! Where's Kewe and who is this?" Hahli heard a sharp voice say, as she was firmly led somewhere then eventually pushed onto a stool.  
The room fell silent as Haki explained where he, Kewe and the others had been and what had taken place in the tunnel, when he'd finished, Hahli listened anxiously while the others in the room discussed what they'd been told.

She then heard someone coming over to where she sat. Blinking as the blindfold was removed, Hahli glanced up at the Onu-matoran who'd taken it off and smiled, wondering who he was.  
"Welcome Chronicler, sorry about this, but we have to be cautious," he explained, "I'm Garan and I believe you caught a glimpse of Dalu?"  
"Yes, if that was the Ga-matoran I saw before I was blindfolded." Hahli replied, glancing around the room curiously.  
"Yes, she has gone with Haki to fetch your friends and Piruk is checking out where the Piraka have your friends and ours imprisoned." Garan replied, leading Hahli over to the four matoran who'd stayed when Dalu and Haki had left, and introduced her to them.  
"I've read about Metru Nui," Kazi commented as they waited for Dalu and the others to return, "Always thought you'd be taller." he added.

"It's a long story." Hahli murmured, "Will you tell us about your journey here?" Balta asked, while Velika listened as he sketched a smaller version of his latest weapon, Hahli nodded and was about to when Dalu and Haki ushered the Toa and matoran into the room.  
Garan asked Hahli if she'd introduce them to the others, while she did, Garan excused himself and went to listen to what Piruk had found out.  
Several minutes later they rejoined everyone, as they paused to listen, Amaya was troubled by the expressions on Garan’s and Piruk's masks.  
"We'll need to move quick-fast if we are to aid-help your Turaga and friend." Piruk said after a few moments silence, then as Garan nodded, Piruk told everyone what he'd seen and heard.

xXx

_Kokua opened her eyes and looked around before she stood up, then started as she realized she was dreaming._   
_ As she wondered what was going on, the area around her seemed to shift and Kokua found she was in the middle of a room where her brothers, sisters and some matoran as well as her friends talked earnestly about rescuing Anuenue, her, Shenu, Resha, Tane and Ferus._   
_ Suddenly Aikane glanced to where she was, she then stood up and walked over to where Kokua watched._   
_ "Sister?" Kokua distantly heard Gali and Amaya call out as Aikane stopped in front of her, "Sister, guard Anuenue." she then heard Aikane murmur, holding her right hand out._

_Kokua moved to clasp Aikane's hand, the area around her swirled again and she found herself back in the room where she and the others were imprisoned. As her spirit moved back to her sleeping form, Kokua looked at Anuenue's comatose body and whispered._   
_ "I will guard you as Aikane requested." Then as her spirit returned to sleep, she caught a glimpse of a soft glow around her sister._

xXx

Resha, Tane and Ferus looked up as Kokua stirred and awoke, "How do you feel?" Ferus asked passing Kokua a piece of fruit and some water, "Still a little sore. How are you, Tane and Shenu?" Kokua smiled, as she removed the bandages.  
"We'll be alright, Kokua. But what can we do for Turaga Anuenue?" Tane asked, as Resha glanced up from where she was sat beside Anuenue, Kokua placed her hand over Anuenue's and looked at them as they gazed anxiously at her.  
"The only thing we can do is guard her." she murmured, as the afternoon light shone through the windows.

xXx

Deep in conversation about what they could do to rescue their friends and sisters, Aikane suddenly glanced around, then stood up and went to the middle of the room, as everyone watched curious, Gali and Amaya called out, "Sister?"  
When Aikane stopped and softly murmured something as she held her right hand out, a few moments later Aikane sighed, lowered her hand and rejoined Gali, Ahonui, Kongu and Balta, as she sat back down, Gali placed her arm around Aikane's shoulders and gently hugged her.  
"What just happened?" Dalu asked Hahli as everyone quietly talked about what they'd just seen, "We'll have to wait for Aikane to let us know," Hahli murmured, then glanced at Dalu, Velika and Kazi, "It looked like she saw someone." she then added softly.

Several minutes passed, then Aikane told everyone how she'd sensed Kokua's dreaming spirit had been there for a few minutes and what she asked her, "Dreaming spirit?!" Kazi muttered sceptically as Garan decided it was time for a break and they went to eat.  
Matoro chuckled as Kazi muttered, then quietly explained how close they were, Kazi nodded, but still looked doubtful, then they glanced at Piruk and Kongu who'd started swapping jokes and were sniggering, while Takanuva, Lewa and Onua grinned.  
Aikane was talking with Gali, Kopaka, Tahu and Garan as they began to put forward ideas for the rescue.  
Pohatu had just asked Velika about what he'd been working on and was now looking perplexed as he, Amaya, Hewkii and Balta tried to solve Velika's riddle.  
"Shall I write it down?" Hahli asked as Macku, Lari and Dalu began chuckling, while Kewe and Haki laughed.

xXx

"Guard Turaga Anuenue. But how?" murmured Ferus, as Shenu went and listened intently at the door, Kokua glanced at Anuenue's still form, then asked them to come closer to her, "Remember the dream we shared?" Shenu, Resha and Tane nodded, while Ferus listened intrigued.  
"Well when your spirits fell asleep, the Great Spirit..." Kokua paused and stared at the door listening intently for a few moments, then continued.  
"Told Anuenue and I that we were to guide you to your destinies." she whispered softly, as they murmured amazed, Ferus looked at Anuenue, then shifted closer to Kokua, glancing up at her he whispered.  
"I had a strange dream last night, you telling Shenu, Resha and Tane, about the one you shared reminded me." He was just about to tell Kokua about it, when the sound of Piraka approaching reached them.

Reidak shoved the door open and entered the room while Thok watched as he stalked over to where the matoran and Kokua were standing.  
"Zaktan wants a word." he rumbled, catching hold of Kokua's arm and practically dragging her as she stumbled behind him, they left the room while Thok chuckled darkly as he locked the door.  
Glancing worriedly at each other, the matoran hugged, then checked Anuenue, they noticed that the lightstones on her staff glowed slightly, "I hope that's a good sign." Tane murmured as Shenu glanced at Ferus. "What was the odd-strange dream you had?" he asked, while Resha and Tane settled beside them.  
Ferus looked embarrassed, then as late afternoon shifted to evening, he explained what he'd dreamt. "I found myself walking in mist and when I stopped to look around the mist started to glow and change colour."

As Ferus paused for a sip of water, they heard a distant scream and listened until they heard the Piraka returning. When the door opened Zaktan dragged Kokua roughly into the room, she was pale and her left arm hung useless.  
Shoving Kokua towards the matoran and Anuenue, Zaktan hissed angrily, "Your excuses will only bring you more pain and won't help your Turaga!"  
As he left, Vezok dropped more supplies by the door, "Lets see how long it takes you to heal this time." he snickered before locking it.  
When the lock clicked, Kokua collapsed to the floor, clutching her arm as Ferus, Resha and Shenu hurried over to help her, carefully they straightened the breaks, then bound Kokua's arm to her body, before assisting her over to the blankets beside Anuenue.  
Ferus then gently wrapped another blanket around Kokua as she trembled with pain and shock, "Oh sister, please hurry." he and Resha heard Kokua whisper as she brushed tears from her face.

Unsure what more they could do to help, the matoran settled close to Kokua, silently offering their support and took turns gently hugging her.  
After a while Ferus told Kokua about his dream, "And as I stood there watching the colours, a voice said my destiny lay with Shenu, Resha, Tane and two others."  
There was a stunned silence when he'd finished, as Shenu, Resha and Tane glanced at each other, then they shifted over to softly tap fists with him.  
Smiling through the haze of pain, Kokua then raised her right fist and gently tapped his fist too, as they smiled at each other, she stifled a yawn as sleep finally overcame the pain, when Kokua's eyes started closing, Shenu and Ferus gently eased her into a laying down position and made her as comfortable as they could before they settled close to her and Anuenue, as Tane and Resha helped.

xXx

_Slowly Anuenue became aware of a gentle warmth around her, followed by the sensation of being carefully propped up against something._   
_ As the last thing she remembered were feeling extremely dizzy and unnaturally tired, then catching a brief glimpse of Kokua and struggling to speak before the tiredness overwhelmed her, Anuenue opened her eyes and looked around._   
_ Sitting beside her were the spirits of Turaga Lhikan and two Toa, one platinum and one indigo, all of them were watching her and looking worried, as Anuenue looked at them puzzled._   
_ "Youngest Turaga, you should not be here." The indigo Toa said gently, as the mist swirled around them._   
_ "It's too close to where those who have passed into legend rest, and it is not your time to join us." The platinum one added quietly._

_As they helped Anuenue stand up, she asked if the Toa would tell her their names, while they and Turaga Lhikan led her away from where they'd discovered her sleeping spirit._   
_ "In a while Turaga Anuenue." The platinum one replied softly, as they carried on walking._   
_ Sometime later, they paused, looked around then sat down._   
_ "We are to wait here for a while." Phira quietly explained as Anuenue settled beside her and glanced at Turaga Lhikan as he nodded to them before walking into the swirling mist._

_…_

_Watching the mist, Anuenue found herself stifling a yawn as she began feeling sleepy, "Sorry." she murmured, trying to stay awake._   
_ "Don't worry sister, it's because your mask's been stolen. We'll watch over you." Atinu smiled as Phira let Anuenue lean against her and the rainbow hued spirit drifted into sleep, then he and Phira glanced in the direction Turaga Lhikan had gone._

_Atinu and Phira quietly talked as they waited for Turaga Lhikan to return, then Phira shifted Anuenue so that her head now rested on her lap._   
_ "I wonder where her staff is?" Atinu commented, as Lhikan reappeared from the mist and beckoned to them. Gently, Phira lifted Anuenue up, then both spirit Toa followed him into the mist._   
_ They caught up with Turaga Lhikan and quietly walked beside him, when they reached a clearing in the mist, Atinu and Phira were not surprised to see that the Great Spirit was quietly speaking with his Daughter._   
_ As they drew closer, Aikane glanced around and watched anxiously while Turaga Lhikan bowed to Mata Nui, who nodded and beckoned Phira to join him and Aikane._

_"Anuenue's spirit still fights." Phira reassured Aikane as she reached her sister, Aikane smiled relived, then they watched as Mata Nui lifted Anuenue's spirit from Phira's arms and gently passed a gently glowing hand over her maskless face._   
_ As he did that, Phira glanced at Aikane, "Atinu and I helped Lhikan drive the Kanohi Dragon from Metru Nui and we were there when Anuenue's mask regained the power she willingly gave up."_   
_ "So that's what you meant when you said 'Hello again, sister'." Aikane murmured, smiling at Phira, as Atinu and Lhikan joined them, sitting down together, they all watched the Great Spirit until Aikane's spirit fell asleep._   
_ Resting her down in the mist, Atinu and Phira then stood up as the Great spirit nodded at them and held Anuenue's sleeping spirit out to Phira._   
_ "When she wakes, keep her talking." he murmured as Turaga Lhikan joined him and the mist around them began to glow brightly, then as Mata Nui and Turaga Lhikan vanished, Anuenue opened her eyes._

xXx

When they'd eaten, Dalu, Lari and Kewe showed the Toa and matoran where they could rest, as they followed them everyone talked about various things.  
Aikane quietly thought about how she'd sensed Kokua's dreaming spirit and didn't notice that she'd returned to the room where they'd been planning to rescue Anuenue, Kokua and the matoran.  
Silently she moved to the middle of the room and sat down to meditate, a few minutes later Aikane was deeply asleep and a soft blue glow surrounded her.  
When they realized Aikane was missing, Dalu, Hahli and Gali went to find her, they saw Kazi and Piruk standing at one of the entrances to the main room, murmuring surprised as they kept glancing into it.  
As they joined them, Kazi looked up, "Toa Gali, what is Aikane doing?" he murmured, his normally sharp tone subdued, Gali looked into the room, then explained, as Garan came to find out what was happening.

"It looks like the Great Spirit is speaking with her," Gali murmured as Garan, Dalu, Piruk and Kazi listened while occasionally peeking around the corner. "The best thing we can do is wait for morning." she added calmly.  
"Why Toa Aikane?" Kazi quietly asked, as they went back to their quarters, Garan, Dalu and Piruk were chatting with Hahli, Gali smiled.  
"Aikane is unique, she is Mata Nui's Daughter," she chuckled gently at his stunned expression. "We only found out when we came to Metru Nui." Gali added as they reached the rooms where the rest of the Toa and matoran rested.  
"Do you think Aikane will need a blanket?" Kazi then asked, as they entered the rooms and he walked beside Gali to the spare bed, while Kopaka and Amaya watched while Dalu settled beside Hahli and Lari.  
"I think she'll appreciate it." Gali smiled, as she picked a folded one up and handed it to him.

Returning to the main room, Kazi quietly thought about what Gali had told him and the others, glancing around the entrance, he saw that the glow was fading and Aikane was now curled up on the floor asleep.  
As he walked over to her, Kazi began unfolding the blanket, then found Gali had given him two, after covering Aikane with one, Kazi wrapped the other round his shoulders and sat close by watching Aikane as she slept.  
After a while Kazi also drifted off to sleep, occasionally the matoran on duty glanced in, curious as to why the Toa and Kazi were resting there.  
"Should we move them to one of the rooms?" one of the guards wondered as he glanced at his companion, "Na they look peaceful, let them rest." Analu gruffly replied, turning to resume her patrol.

xXx

Kokua shifted slightly and whimpered as she knocked her arm, then sang briefly in her sleep. The cascade of notes swirled around all who slept in that room, but never attracted the attention of the Piraka.  
Most of them were sleeping, but Hakann sat with Zaktan, who was examining Anuenue's mask closely.  
"Oh come on, losing sleep over some stupid Turaga's mask isn't going to find out what they were up to." Hakann muttered, yawning loudly and stretching, making his spine crack.  
"Yeah, you're right," Zaktan conceded, picking up Anuenue's mask, he then shoved it into a chest, locked it and stowed the key away.  
"Come on, lets have a look at our 'guests'." he snickered, staring into the now silent room, Zaktan smiled darkly, "You'd better talk soon freak, or your Turaga will never awaken." he thought as he went to rest.

xXx

_Blinking sleepily, Anuenue looked up at Phira as she and Atinu smiled, then as she set the rainbow hued Turaga down, she noticed Aikane's sleeping spirit was laying beside them._   
_ "I finally get to see you again, sister." Anuenue murmured softly as she placed her hand on her shoulder, then glanced up as Phira and Atinu sat beside them._

_"Turaga, we'd be honoured if you would tell us your story." Atinu said a few moments later, "I-I...The honour is mine." Anuenue, blushing deeply managed to say after several seconds passed._   
_ Getting comfortable beside Phira, Anuenue began to speak, while the mist swirled around them and Aikane, when she reached the end of the first part, Anuenue realized Aikane's spirit had been returned to her body, "What happened next?" Phira softly asked, as she looked at where Aikane's spirit had rested._

_Anuenue turned her attention back to telling them her story, part way through it, she found she was starting to feel tired and by the end of the second part, was yawning every few minutes. Resting her head in her hands, Anuenue swayed slightly._   
_ "Sister I know you want to rest, but Mata Nui asked us to keep you talking." Phira explained, as she and Atinu hugged the rainbow hued spirit, "I'll try." Anuenue yawned and began to pick her way through the third part, she'd managed to reach the part where she'd just healed Gali when she was too exhausted to carry on talking and blinked drowsily at them._   
_ "I'm sorry." Anuenue murmured as she sank into sleep, and the last thing she sensed was one of them had placed their arm around her and held her tightly, "We'll watch over you." Phira whispered as Anuenue's eyes closed and she fell asleep._

_Gently Phira rested Anuenue against her side and placed her arm around Anuenue's shoulders while she and Atinu glanced at each other, they sat there quietly talking about what Anuenue had managed to tell them before sleep overcame her._   
_ Atinu then tried to rouse Anuenue, her eyes flickered slightly, but she didn't wake up, as he tried again the mist began to glow brilliant white as Mata Nui rejoined them._   
_ Carefully he took Anuenue back from Phira and smiled reassuringly at her and Atinu, who stood up and bowed to him._   
_ As they watched the Great Spirit, Atinu glanced around, as he heard a distance song, which seemed to be drifting closer, as it reached them, the cascade of notes swirled around Anuenue, glowing in a myriad of colours._

_Mata Nui nodded as the glowing colours then wrapped round Anuenue's face, shaping themselves into a mask, which gently began glowing as it touched her face._   
_ Then the Great Spirit whispered softly to Anuenue and watched as she began to stir and wake up, slowly she brushed her hand over the mask, opening her eyes, Anuenue gazed up at Mata Nui, then smiled as he placed her on the ground._   
_ "Did I hear Kokua singing?" she asked, while Phira and Atinu knelt to hug her, the Great Spirit nodded, "Yes," the others heard him murmur, as the mist slowly swirled around them, "This song will protect your spirit, while your Ruaorea is missing."_   
_ As the group bowed to him, the mist briefly glowed white and when they glanced up, the Great Spirit had departed._   
_ "How do you feel now?" Phira asked as they made themselves comfortable again, "Wide awake." Anuenue grinned, "I can finish the third part of the story if you like." Atinu and Phira smiled as they glanced at each other, then nodded._

xXx

Haki partially awoke, sat up and glanced around drowsily, watching as Lehua turned over, muttering, while Jaller and Ahonui snored softly near by, as he settled down and drifted back to sleep, Haki wondered who'd been singing.  
When the guards walked back past the main room, they glanced in and saw that Aikane was now resting against the wall beside Kazi with her arm around his shoulder.  
"Curious, I don't remember them sleeping over there." Analu muttered as she and Toma finished their rounds and went to rouse Kewe and Lehua for their shift, after they were out of sight of the room, Kazi shifted in his sleep and began to dream, as a glow surrounded him and Aikane.

xXx

_Kazi slowly became aware of a quiet voice speaking. "What the future held for me in both worlds." Puzzled he rubbed his eyes and opened them, just as the speaker laughed delightedly. "Sister, I saw you here earlier. But your spirit was sleeping."_   
_ Kazi blinked surprised as a rainbow coloured figure hugged Aikane, who smiled hugging her back, before they turned to where Kazi sat._   
_ "This is my sister Anuenue, Turaga of Colour." Aikane explained, as Kazi stood up and bowed to her, Anuenue smiled, "Tane mentioned you." she chuckled softly, as she sat beside Aikane, Kazi watched curiously as they gazed silently at each other for several minutes._   
_ So he glanced around, intrigued as to where they were, all he could see was mist swirling around slowly, two more Toa sat a short distance away, partially hidden by the mist, as he watched they seemed to vanish._

_Then Kazi realized part of the mist was changing colour, from palest grey to brilliant white, shot through with blue sparks._   
_ Aikane and Anuenue stood up and joined him, then bowed and they watched as the mist and sparks grew even brighter, Kazi watched speechless as the mist and sparks coalesced into a being of brilliant white with intense blue eyes._   
_ After He'd quietly looked at Anuenue and gently hugged Aikane, they then turned to Kazi and smiled as Mata Nui bent to speak with him, "When the time is right, ask Haki what he saw on his watch." still speechless, Kazi bowed deeply, then as he straightened up, he realized the Great Spirit had vanished while Aikane and Anuenue sat back beside him._   
_ Kazi looked at them bewildered as he also sat down, "How will I know?" he asked sleepily after a few minutes, Aikane smiled gently as she placed her arm around his shoulders, "You will know." she murmured as they both drifted back to sleep._

_Watching Aikane's and Kazi's sleeping spirits as they returned to their bodies, Anuenue quietly sighed, wishing she could do more to help, then glanced up as Phira and Atinu rejoined, and sat either side of her._   
_ "Will you be alright, Anuenue?" Phira asked softly after several moments passed and they'd hugged her, "I wish I knew how Kokua and the matoran are, I'm worried about them." Anuenue murmured, Phira and Atinu glanced at each other, then Atinu patted her shoulder._   
_ "There could be a way, wait here." he commented standing up and heading into the mist, as he disappeared from sight Anuenue glanced at Phira, who smiled and began to tell her about their fellow spirit Toa._

_How much time passed Anuenue didn't know, but a while later Atinu came back with Turaga Lhikan and a malachite coloured spirit Toa, when she stood up to bow to him after he'd bowed to her, Lhikan introduced him, "This is Nahele, his mask has the ability to project distance images onto a flat surface for those around him to see."_

xXx

Aikane and Kazi awoke to the sound of the others quietly talking as they had breakfast, while Kazi rubbed his eyes, Aikane picked up the bowls sitting beside her and passed one to him.  
When they'd finished eating, Aikane and Kazi joined Garan, Tahu, Balta and Velika, who were deep in discussion on the rescue plan, while the others made the occasional suggestion, glancing up as Aikane sat beside him, Garan smiled.  
"Gali mentioned your ability with shadows. Could you show us please?" he asked after they had told her and Kazi what they'd worked out so far.  
"Of course, just mine or everyone's?" Aikane enquired as Dalu and the others watched intrigued, "Everyone's sounds interesting." Balta murmured, drawing a nod from Garan and grins from Jaller, Hahli and the others.

Aikane smiled and went to stand back in the middle of the room, "Things might get a little crowded." she quietly laughed, then glanced at her shadow.  
Slowly it rose up and solidified, then as they hugged, everyone else’s shadow awoke and while their hosts looked amazed at their shadow twins, the Toa's glanced around curiously while Jaller's and Hewkii's hugged Hahli's and Macku's.  
A few minutes later, Amaya's frowned puzzled and glanced over at Aikane's, she nodded, tapped Aikane's arm then mimed writing something down, when she was handed the writing materials, quickly wrote down what was troubling Amaya's shadow twin.  
Aikane read what had been written and glanced around at the others, "Amaya's shadow twin is wondering where Kokua is." she murmured softly, as the shadow twin Toa came to stand close to Aikane and her shadow twin.

Before she could answer the question, there was movement in the corner beside Hahli, Macku and their shadow twins, Kokua's shadow twin appeared and hurried over to Aikane and the shadow twin Toa.  
They gathered around her, then Gali's, Amaya's and Takanuva's moved to hug Kokua's before they glanced at Aikane's, when she nodded, they followed Kokua's and disappeared.  
The remaining shadow twins hugged Aikane, then her shadow twin added another bit to what she'd written, Aikane nodded quietly and smiled at her, "They've gone to help Kokua's shadow twin." she read out as the remaining shadow twin Toa rejoined the Toa, while Aikane sat back beside Garan and Balta.  
"What's happening?" Dalu asked looking over from where she'd been sparring with her shadow twin.

xXx

Ferus and Shenu were first to awaken and checked on Kokua, she was shivering, her eyes slightly glazed and when Ferus placed his hand on her forehead, he found she was feverish, "So cold." Kokua murmured as she tried sitting up, but stopped when she jarred her arm.  
"You just rest Kokua, we'll look after you." Resha said rubbing her eyes, as she and Tane joined them, Kokua nodded and lay back down, while she settled, her hand brushed against Anuenue's staff.  
Shenu and the others were keeping busy helping Kokua and checking Anuenue, and they didn't see Kokua's shadow twin appear, she watched them intently, before going to find the other shadow twins whom she could sense were awake.  
Returning several minutes later with Gali's, Amaya's and Takanuva's, they were about to make themselves visible to the matoran, when everyone heard footsteps approaching and the matoran shifted so that they were between Kokua and Anuenue and the door, the shadow twins moved further back and watched.

Shoving the door roughly open Avak and Reidak entered and approached the area where Resha, Shenu, Tane and Ferus stood. Silently they shoved the matoran out the way and Avak picked Kokua up, she moaned briefly before losing consciousness.  
Shenu and Ferus shouted "Leave her alone!" and tried to stop them taking Kokua, but Reidak just brushed them aside, the door slammed closed as Resha and Tane helped their friends.  
"What are they going to do now?" Resha murmured worriedly, as she helped Ferus back to the blankets, Tane shook his head, as he helped Shenu to sit down, "I dread to think." Tane whispered under his breath, glancing over to the door, concerned.

Several minutes passed as they watched both the door and Anuenue, when Ferus nudged Resha and pointed towards the nearest wall, as everyone watched, four shapes came into focus and nodded quietly to them.

"Mata Nui. Who are you?" Resha murmured stunned as they were joined by the shadow twins, "I didn't know Kokua had a twin." Tane added, looking up at Kokua's, she smiled, knelt to brush her hand gently over Anuenue's brow, then after glancing at the other shadow twins, who nodded, walked over to the shadow on the nearest wall and disappeared into it.  
"Has she gone to seek-find where they've taken Kokua?" Shenu asked, while Ferus watched Gali's and Amaya's shadow twins as they carefully looked at Anuenue, Takanuva's nodded, sitting beside Shenu and Tane.

A few minutes later Resha joined Gali's shadow twin, while Amaya's tapped Takanuva's and gestured to Resha's shadow, he nodded and she then placed her hand onto the shadow.  
"Whoa!" Ferus exclaimed as Resha's shadow twin awoke and glanced around. "Hey Resha, you've got a twin."

Kokua's shadow twin quickly located Avak as he carried Kokua; she listened as he muttered under his breath about how he'd eventually defeat the other Piraka, claim the mask and rule Voya Nui.  
Pushing a door open, he went in, shoving it shut behind him, Kokua's shadow twin slipped in through the shadow cast by the window arch.  
Hidden in the shadow, she glanced around surprised; this room was lavishly furnished with brightly coloured draperies, several comfy seats, a large table and an ornately carved bed, which Avak placed Kokua on.  
After placing a coverlet over her, Avak grinned as Kokua's eyes flickered open, but his grin quickly faded as she gazed around unseeing, softly calling out, "Sister, where are you?" while reaching out with her good arm.  
Swearing angrily, Avak left the room, locking it and went to have a word with Vezok.

When he was out of earshot, Kokua's shadow twin hurried to her side and gently caught Kokua's still questing hand, at her touch, Kokua sighed quietly and calmed down.  
Her shadow twin then lightly brushed her free hand over Kokua's broken arm, before placing it against her forehead, concerned by the heat, she hurriedly lifted her hand away.  
Glancing in the direction, where the other shadow twins had remained, she called out then waited, gently rubbing Kokua's hand.

Several seconds later Gali's joined her, as she gently examined Kokua, they heard a loud crash in the distance, followed by shouts of rage.  
Carefully Gali's shadow twin helped Kokua's to coax Kokua into letting go of her hand and they hurried into the shadow cast by the window arch to find out what was happening and to make sure the matoran and Anuenue were safe.

Several moments after the shadow twins had left, Kokua partially awoke and feverishly gazed around, disorientated.  
"Sister, where are you?" she murmured as she got off the bed and staggered over to one of the seats, nearly falling as she reached it, Kokua tried to comprehend why she felt so strange.  
Leaning against the arm of the seat, shivering in the sunlight, Kokua's head drooped weakly as she struggled to stay conscious. Shortly after there was a thump as her unconscious form slid from the seat to the floor.

...

A couple of hours had passed before the lock clicked and Avak, now covered in bruises, entered carrying some fruit and water, he frowned on seeing the empty bed and shoved the food and water onto the nearby table.  
Moving over to the bed, Avak found Kokua laying near the seat she'd reached, as he went to lift her up, Avak swore that next time he'd rip Vezok apart.

xXx

_Nahele smiled and carefully began to brush his hands over part of the ground as his mask glowed softly, the Turaga of Colour watched fascinated as the area turned transparent and everyone was able to see the room where Kokua, the matoran and herself were being held._   
_ "Who's that?" Phira murmured curiously, as Anuenue realized that Kokua was missing and two Toa were there now, "It's Takanuva's and Amaya's shadow twins, but where's Kokua?" she replied as we watched Gali's and Kokua's shadow twins return._   
_ "I'll just look-see." Nahele commented as Atinu leaned closer for a better look at Amaya's shadow twin, then glanced at Phira and Anuenue as they giggled._   
_ "Here." Nahele murmured, brushing his hand over the transparent mist, the image blurred and changed while all watched, silence falling over them as they saw Avak lifting Kokua up from the floor of an overly decorated room and placed her on the bed._

_While watching the image, Nahele and Turaga Lhikan glanced over to Anuenue, she sat there silent, while tears slid down her mask. Then she buried her mask in her hands, fighting to regain control, Nahele swiftly dismissed the image, while Phira and Atinu comforted Anuenue._

_"I'm sorry." she murmured, several minutes later, stemming the tears with the edge of her robe, as Phira hugged her, then Anuenue looked over to Nahele, "Could I see Kokua again, please?" He glanced at her, concerned._   
_ "Are you sure?" Atinu asked, voicing everyone's concern, "I have to." Anuenue whispered softly, at Lhikan's nod, Nahele cleared the mist and called the image back into view, steeling herself, Anuenue shifted closer to look, while Lhikan rested his hand on my shoulder._

_The room only had one occupant now, Kokua, she lay motionless on the bed covered by several layers and there was now a compress on her forehead._   
_ Then there was a movement in the shadow cast by the window arch and three shadow twins appeared._   
_ "Gali's, Amaya's and Kokua's." Anuenue murmured, as everyone watched intently, the shadow twins joined hands and held them over Kokua's forehead._

_Several minutes later they glanced towards the door, then departed the room via the window arch shadow._   
_ The door opened just as Kokua's vanished from sight and Avak entered, carrying a small vial, the contents of it shone silver, as he placed it on the table._   
_ "That's a powerful healing draught, dangerously powerful!" Turaga Lhikan exclaimed anxiously, as they watched Avak carefully lift Kokua up, position her against his shoulder, then coaxed her into slowly drinking the healing draught._


	4. Chapter 4

Watching their new companions as they finished checking Anuenue, Resha glanced again at her shadow twin, which seemed to be talking to the silver one, "Oh, I recognise you now." she suddenly exclaimed, when the shadow twins sat back on their heels.  
"You do?" Ferus murmured quizzically, as the shadow twins glanced around, "Yes, Kokua said there is a Toa of Colour, Amaya. You're her twin aren't you?" Resha asked shyly, Amaya's shadow twin nodded and shifted to hug Resha, as she did Gali's glanced around, then after a brief nod to Amaya's and Takanuva's she vanished into the shadow.  
Tane, Ferus and Shenu were still looking at Takanuva's shadow twin, while Resha, Amaya's and Resha's stayed close to Anuenue, all jumped startled as they heard an enraged roar of **"VEZOK!"** as one of the Piraka charged past the room.

The shadow twins nodded at the matoran as they moved to stand in the shadow, hiding just in time, as more footsteps rushed past and Thok glanced in.  
Seeing the matoran sitting beside the comatose Turaga, watching the door anxiously, he snorted and headed towards the sounds of fighting.  
Silently Takanuva's shadow twin tracked him, and watched as Thok and the other Piraka stood watching Avak and Vezok pounding lumps out of each other and wagering on who would win.  
Swiftly Takanuva's shadow twin raced back to the others and when he reached the room, silently told the other shadow twin Toa what he'd seen, they nodded and glanced at Resha's.  
She bowed and rejoined the matoran, who glanced at at each other puzzled, then watched as Amaya's, Kokua's and Gali's shadow twins left to check on Kokua.

As the matoran and Takanuva's shadow twin waited beside Anuenue, they heard someone approaching and watched as Avak walked past.  
He didn't glance in, but the shadow twins slipped into the nearest shadow, Takanuva's glancing to where he could sense his sisters.

Several moments later, Gali's and Amaya's returned and glanced towards the direction of the room where Kokua was. Her shadow twin appeared a few minutes later and clutched Gali's shadow twin's arm, a look of distress on her face, as Resha, Tane, Ferus and Shenu watched, the other shadow twins gathered close to Kokua's. They then nodded to reassure the matoran, before hurrying into the shadow and disappearing from view.

Pausing as she entered the window arch shadow, Kokua's shadow twin turned to watch anxiously as Avak coaxed Kokua to drink the contents of the vial, he'd returned with.  
As he replaced the empty vial back on the table, Kokua's eyes flickered briefly as she stiffened, cried out then went limp, collapsing against Avak's shoulder.  
"Kokua?" he said, carefully shifting her from his shoulder and laying her down again, while her horrified shadow twin watched unseen.  
Avak placed the covers back over Kokua and stood there waiting to see what would happen, Kokua's shadow twin suddenly thought she heard a distant cry of anguish, glancing around, she wondered where it had come from.  
She watched Avak as he angrily crushed the vial, before leaving the room, locking the door behind him, then glanced anxiously at Kokua and was slightly relieved to see that she was still breathing, Kokua's shadow twin then hurried to rejoin the others.

It was midday when Aikane had finished explaining about the shadow twins and answering all the questions that had been asked.  
While they had lunch, the conversation shifted back to the rescuing of Kokua, Anuenue and the matoran, Kongu and Ahonui choked slightly when Amaya's, Gali's, Takanuva's, Kokua's and a matoran's shadow twin suddenly appeared and hurried over to Aikane's.

While Piruk and Jaller thumped Kongu's and Ahonui's backs, everyone watched as the other shadow twin Toa gathered around Aikane's as she listened to Gali's and Kokua's, a few minutes later, Aikane's shadow twin turned to Aikane and mimed writing.  
"Hahli, how many spare sheets do you have?" Kopaka murmured, as Aikane handed her shadow twin the sheets she carried. “Quite a few, I'll just get them." Hahli replied quietly as she glanced over to Aikane, who'd just been handed the first sheet, both sides of which were covered, as Aikane quietly read to herself, Tahu lent over to Garan.

"I think we'd better go somewhere else and let Aikane finish reading before we ask her what her shadow twin's said." he murmured, as everyone watched concerned, Garan nodded. "Yes, we'll go to Dalu's favourite room, she, Lewa and their shadow twins went there roughly half an hour ago."  
The word was quietly passed and everyone silently filed out, Kazi glanced back and his and Garan's shadow twin watched them depart, they nodded and turned their attention back to Aikane.  
"I'll wait for Hahli." Kazi murmured to Hewkii as they followed the others, he nodded. "Alright, see you soon."  
Hewkii grinned and hurried to catch up with the rest, pausing to let Dalu's and Lewa's shadow twins pass.  
Several minutes later Hahli rejoined Kazi and listened quietly, then she re-entered the main room and approached the shadow twins and Aikane.

Hahli tapped her shadow twin's arm, then held out the bag of spare sheets, her shadow twin nodded, her mask solemn, as she took the bag, they heard a sigh from Aikane.  
Glancing at her, Hahli was concerned by the look on Aikane's mask, but Hahli's shadow twin gently nudged her and gestured that Hahli should rejoin the others.  
Joining Kazi, Hahli quietly walked with him to the training room, where everyone else had gone, they had just reached the doorway, when Gali suddenly rushed past, closely followed by Amaya.  
Entering the room, Kazi and Hahli glanced around at the others who looked equally puzzled, they then headed over to where Takanuva, Onua and Balta stood.  
"What's happened?" Onua quietly asked, as those who'd been sparring placed their weapons away, Hahli looked up at his and the others concerned masks.

"I'm not sure." Hahli said, then explained what had taken place when she'd given the bag to her shadow twin, as Hahli finished speaking, Garan and the others began selecting weapons.  
Jaller, Macku, Matoro and the others listened intently as Dalu, Piruk and Balta instructed them on how to use the weapons they'd been given.

While Garan watched them practice, he glanced up at the Toa. "I know you've told us about your abilities with the elements and how your masks have different powers. But I think you should have a back up, just in case."  
As Garan finished speaking, Velika handed them what looked like small shields, each a different shape, placing the shields away, the Toa nodded.  
"Thank you, Velika." Pohatu commented, as they slowly left the training room and made their way back to the main room, everyone paused outside it, then Lewa and Kopaka glanced around the corner.

xXx

_"Dangerous, how?" Anuenue exclaimed, looking at Turaga Lhikan as a sense of panic gripped her, he sighed, then caught his sister's hand and gently squeezed it._   
_ "I've only seen that kind of vial once before, years before I came to Metru Nui. The healing draught it contained mainly consisted of energized protodermis." he quietly explained, as they anxiously watched Kokua's reaction to the draught._

_"SISTER!"_

_The wail of anguish that suddenly burst from Anuenue startled everyone with its power, Nahele dismissed the image and held Anuenue tightly as she stared helplessly at where the image had been._   
_ Phira and Atinu quietly spoke with Turaga Lhikan, while they glanced at Anuenue concerned, Nahele was now gently hugging her, as he hummed softly._   
_ Turaga Lhikan glanced into the mist, then got up and headed in the direction he'd been looking towards, Phira and Atinu blinked puzzled, then shifted to sit with Nahele and Anuenue._

_Walking through the mist, Turaga Lhikan sensed that someone was nearby and as he entered a space in the mist, saw a spirit curled up beside the Great Spirit's spirit form._   
_ Mata Nui nodded to Lhikan, who watched as he merged into the mist after gently shaking the sleeping spirit's arm, she stirred and glanced around confused._   
_ A portion of the mist drifted in front of Turaga Lhikan just as Kokua spotted him, she blinked, then sat up._

_"Sister, is that you?" Kokua called out softly as Lhikan came towards her, when she realized the one coming towards her wasn't Anuenue, Kokua blushed and looked at the ground._   
_ "No, but I'll take you to her." Turaga Lhikan said, as Kokua's spirit glanced at him curiously._   
_ "I'm not sure if I can walk far." she murmured quietly as she shifted to resting on her knees before managing to stand up, as Turaga Lhikan took her hand._

_"We'll get there." he reassured Kokua as she swayed a little, before letting him slowly lead her in the direction from which he'd arrived. Making their way back to where Lhikan had left the others, Kokua had to stop and rest several times._   
_ "We're nearly there." Lhikan gently commented when they paused again, Kokua's eyes brightened and she forced herself to to follow him as the mist swirled around them, then pulled back to reveal the spirit Toa and Anuenue, too tired to walk any more, Kokua sank to the ground._   
_ "Sister." she whispered as Turaga Lhikan supported her, Anuenue who'd been leaning against the malachite Toa, suddenly sat up and glanced around, her eyes widened and she got up quickly._   
_ "Kokua!" Anuenue cried softly as she hurried to where Lhikan and Kokua were, followed by Phira, Atinu and Nahele, who hung back and checked on Kokua's body._

_While Anuenue and Kokua hugged and stemmed each others tears, Lhikan and the spirit Toa walked a short distance away, then Nahele showed the others what he'd seen. They murmured quietly, then glanced over to where Anuenue and Kokua sat, Kokua was asleep in Anuenue's arms and she was gently hugging her sleeping sister._   
_ "Let's not say anything yet." Turaga Lhikan commented softly as Anuenue glanced up and smiled, then turned her attention back to Kokua, while they watched, Anuenue's eyes closed and she also slept._

_Walking over to them, Phira and Atinu carefully moved them, so that Anuenue and Kokua rested beside each other. Sitting down beside their sleeping spirits, Lhikan, Phira, Atinu and Nahele watched the image that Nahele had formed, taking turns checking on Anuenue and Kokua before turning back to watch the unfolding scene before them._

xXx

Long after Avak's footsteps had faded away and the early afternoon light shone in, a silver glow began to form around Kokua's unconscious body, it was faint at first, but slowly grew in strength.  
As the glow brightened, Kokua's body was lifted from the bed and floated in mid air, then the glow began to flow around her, the brightness pulsating as it moved and when the glow passed over her hand, the rainbow spark there shone incandescently.  
Several minutes passed, then the glow began to slowly fade as it merged into Kokua, while this happened, her breathing grew stronger and regular, her arm mended, the fever broke and she was gently lowered back onto the bed.  
As the covers were mysteriously replaced back over Kokua, they hid the remaining glow, which covered the areas behind her shoulders.

xXx

When Hahli and Kazi were out of earshot, Aikane sat on the floor and continued reading, tears dotting the sheet as she read it.  
"Oh Kokua." she whispered, while the nearest shadow twins hugged her, several minutes passed as they watched Aikane re-reading what her shadow twin had written, as Gali and Amaya silently joined her.  
Kokua's shadow twin suddenly began to shiver, Resha's hugged her, while glancing towards Aikane's, who gently shook her real self's shoulder and gestured to Kokua's shadow twin as she glanced up.  
To everyone's surprise, there was a silver glow growing around Kokua's shadow twin and she was looking around herself puzzled by what was happening.  
Just then Lewa and Kopaka glanced around the doorway, then entered the room, as everyone else followed them and sat round the edge of the room watching curiously, as the shadow twins gathered close around Kokua's.

Gali helped Aikane up, Amaya gathered up the written sheets and Hahli's shadow twin handed Hahli her bag back, then rejoined the other shadow twins.  
Sitting beside Velika, Dalu, Kopaka and Onua, Aikane let the others read what her shadow twin had written, while she watched the shadow twins.  
Suddenly there was a flash of silver light, which dazzled everyone, as their sight returned they gasped amazed. Kokua's shadow twin was glancing curiously over one shoulder, while running her hands gently over the feathers that shone softly in the afternoon light.  
"Wings! But how?" Hewkii murmured, breaking the silence as they watched Kokua's shadow twin carefully flexing her newly formed wings.  
"I think we'll find the answer to this mystery when we've rescued our friends from the Piraka's stronghold." Tahu said as Garan agreed.

xXx

The Piraka glowered at each other, while Zaktan laid out the latest plan to cow the matoran into submission. Noticing Avak was distracted, Vezok couldn't resist winding him up, and Reidak, Thok and Hakann had to pull them apart.  
"You'll sort this out, after we've got the mask." Zaktan growled as Vezok wrenched his arm out of Hakann's grip, Avak nodded, glaring at Vezok before turning his attention back to Zaktan, as he began to explain the plan again.  
_"You'll never beat me, you moron."_ Vezok snorted, as they eventually left the room and headed past where the matoran and Anuenue were imprisoned, glancing into the room, Zaktan smiled darkly, as the matoran silently watched the Piraka march past.

Shenu hurried over to the door as the sound of the Piraka faded into the distance and thumped it in frustration.  
"I wish we knew what has happened to Kokua." Ferus murmured, as Shenu came back over and sat beside Resha, while Tane peered through the barred window in an attempt to see which way the Piraka were going.  
"I didn't see them, they must be trying for the mask again." Tane muttered as he slumped back beside Ferus, Shenu glanced at Anuenue, as the afternoon light slowly moved across the room.  
"Look at that!" he murmured amazed, the others glanced to see what he was looking at, the lightstones on Anuenue's staff sparkled in the light and refracted it into four shafts of light, which shone over Shenu and the others for several minutes.

xXx

_Turaga Lhikan and the spirit Toa glanced at each other amazed, as Nahele dismissed the image. Getting up they went and sat beside Anuenue's and Kokua's sleeping spirits, while watching them they quietly discussed what they'd seen._   
_ A while later, Anuenue stirred and awoke, sitting up she smiled as she took Kokua's hand._   
_ "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." she murmured, as Atinu shifted closer to her, Lhikan smiled as Kokua's spirit slowly awoke and calmly glanced around as she sat up and hugged me._   
_ "Sister, I think I'm going to be alright." Kokua said as a blue glow surrounded her and her spirit began to disappear from view._   
_ "We'll get your mask." the group heard her murmur as the glow faded away, returning Kokua's spirit to her body._

xXx

Kokua slowly opened her eyes and cautiously glanced around the room she was now in, hearing footsteps approaching, Kokua closed her eyes and listened intently.  
None of those who passed stopped or entered the room and when the noise faded, she waited several more minutes before carefully sitting up.  
Pushing the covers back, something tickled the back of her hand, Kokua glanced down wondering what it was and gasped softly as she realized she'd undergone a transformation, stroking the feathers Kokua watched them sparkle as the sunlight hit them.  
Smiling, Kokua shot a venomous look at the door, then began to flex her wings, slowly at first, then with growing confidence until she found she was hovering roughly a bio off the floor.  
Landing softly, still wondering how it had happened, Kokua started examining the windows, finding the bars here were purely ornamental, she looked for something to pull them away from the windows.

Several minutes later, Kokua sat on one of the seats, frustrated at not finding anything strong enough to use.  
She was so deep in thoughts of escape, that she never heard someone approaching the door and jumped startled as the lock clicked, standing up, Kokua watched warily as the door slowly opened.  
Then blinked surprise as a bedraggled Le-matoran entered with some fruit and water, as he moved over to the table, Kokua gasped shocked when she saw that he wore manacles around his ankles, they looked at each other for a minute, then Kokua moved closer to him.  
"Have you seen my friends?" she asked urgently, moving to crouch beside him, the matoran paused, nervously glancing around, before nodding and taking her hand, tugged it.  
Standing up again, Kokua followed the silent matoran as he left the room, then locked the door behind them.

xXx

The Resistance, Toa and matoran were making final preparations, when Toma raced in.  
"Garan, the Piraka are trying to find the mask again!" He gasped, catching his breath, while Lari offered him some water, as he managed to explain what he and Analu had seen.  
"Where's Analu now?" Velika asked concerned, not bothering to disguise his question.  
"She said she'd track them." Toma replied worriedly, as everyone hurried to the ramparts of the Resistance Fortress, Kopaka and Tahu whistled stunned as they got their first look at the distant peak of Mount Valmai.  
"I think it's taller than Mount Ihu." Pohatu murmured softly, while Garan pointed out the direction and everyone formed into groups, as they headed back inside and towards the door.  
Kokua's shadow twin tapped Aikane's arm, as Resha's joined her, Aikane nodded, "Be careful." she commented as they, Onua's and Kopaka's shadow twins departed.

xXx

As Kokua walked beside the Le-matoran, she glanced at the manacles he wore.  
"Would you like me to remove them?" she quietly asked when he paused and rubbed a raw spot on his ankle, Kokua was surprise by the spark of hope that lit his eyes as he nodded.  
Kneeling for a better look, she realized that they were partly rusted, so carefully she rubbed her fingers across them until she'd found the weakest part, "This might hurt, you'd better brace yourself against the wall." Kokua commented, he nodded and watched as she grasped the weak part and began to pull.  
Slowly the metal began to bend away from his ankle, then snapped suddenly, causing Kokua to sit down quickly.  
The second wasn't so tough, but did cut both of them as Kokua removed it, silently the Le-matoran threw his arms around Kokua's neck, hugging her joyfully.

After a few minutes he glanced up at Kokua and tugged her hand, indicating to where they would find the others.  
When they reached the corridor, the Le-matoran tapped Kokua's arm and pointed to where the key hung, as it was out of her reach, Kokua spread her wings to fly up and get it.  
Landing back beside him, Kokua smiled at his stunned expression, as her wings folded back, "I know, I was stunned myself when I awoke. Now let's get my sister and friends and get out of here." Kokua grinned as he nodded enthusiastically, reaching the door, Kokua glanced in, just as the shadow twins returned.  
"Wow, when did you get wings?" Tane exclaimed to Kokua's as the shadow twins rejoined them, "I'm not too sure." Kokua said as she unlocked the door and entered with her silent companion.

As they whirled around surprise, Shenu's mask lit up. "Brother, you're alive!" he exclaimed delighted, running over to hug the Le-matoran who limped towards him.  
Letting them have some time alone, Kokua joined Resha, Tane and Ferus and knelt beside Anuenue, as she gently wrapped a blanket around Anuenue, Kokua glanced at Tane.  
"What's his name?" she asked quietly, Tane smiled as they stood up, Kokua carrying Anuenue's unconscious form.  
"That's Malie, he's never spoken, but in happier times, he can be worse than the nosiest Le-matoran." he grinned, while he, Ferus and Resha followed Kokua over to her shadow twin, Onua's and Kopaka's, as they reached them, they heard Shenu ask Malie if he knew where Anuenue's mask was, Malie nodded, then pointed to the key that was in the door and shook his head sadly.  
"If the key's not here, who has it?" Resha asked concerned, as Malie began to lead them out of the Piraka's Stronghold, he glanced back, then put his hands behind his mask and formed them into the shape of Zaktan's spines.

xXx

Leaving the matoran Fortress, Matoro's shadow twin vanished for a few seconds, then reappeared, pointing in the direction that Analu had taken.  
Picking up the pace, everyone followed him closely and joined Analu, who was crouching amongst the bushes, they listened as she talked quickly.  
"All the Piraka have gone through the pass that leads towards Mount Valmai. Even at the speed they travel, they'll have to rest, so they won't reach the volcano until tomorrow."  
"Well done, you'd better go and reassure Toma that you're alright." Garan smiled, while Analu had a drink from Velika's water canister, she nodded.  
"Take care." Analu replied as she began making her way back to the Fortress, Balta nudged Velika, as everyone turned to follow the trail, he snapped out of gazing after Analu and glanced at Balta, who grinned.

xXx

Reaching the main exit of the Stronghold, the matoran and Kokua watched as the shadow twins tried to get the door open, but found that someone had bolted and locked it tightly.  
"So close." Resha whispered sadly as Tane hugged her, Malie looked distressed as he gestured to Shenu and Ferus, in the distance they heard heavy footsteps moving around and the matoran looked at each other scared.  
While Kokua hugged Anuenue, she glanced at the shadow twins, who'd gathered in a circle, they nodded and turned back to Kokua and the matoran, moving into the shadow cast by a pillar, Kokua's shadow twin beckoned to them.  
Curious Kokua and the matoran moved closer to the shadow twins, who clasped their arms and linked hands with Kokua.  
Resha's shadow twin then placed her hand over Resha's eyes, causing her to close them, as she did that, her shadow twin walked into the shadow, guiding Resha beside her and both vanished.  
"Whoa, amazing." Shenu exclaimed as the remaining shadow twins smiled at him and the others.

"Do you wish to do the same with us?" Kokua asked softly as Resha's shadow twin returned several minutes later, grinning delighted, Kokua's nodded, as they drew closer to her and the matoran  
When Malie caught hold of Kokua's shadow twin's hand, Kokua smiled. "Let's do it. I for one have no wish to return to that gilded gukko cage!"  
After checking everyone's hands were tightly clasped, the shadow twins carefully led them into the shadow cast by the pillar.  
"Close your eyes." Kokua called out as she did likewise, then let the shadow twins guide her through what felt like thick, warm water, several minutes later, they felt fresh air around them.  
"You've made it." Resha laughed delighted, as Toma and Analu stood with her, looking amazed as Resha hugged her friends, while Kokua glanced around the main room curiously.

Malie glanced at the room, Analu and Toma, then sat down suddenly, as tears began running down his mask, Shenu gently helped him back up.  
"You need to rest, brother." Shenu said, as Toma came to help him, Analu then went over to Kokua and peered at Anuenue.  
"I'll show you where she can rest." she murmured as the shadow twins nodded, then Kopaka's and Onua's disappeared, while Kokua's and Resha's joined Analu.  
Reaching the sleeping quarters, Kokua carried Anuenue over to one of the beds and gently placed her down before covering her with a blanket.  
As she did that, Shenu sat beside Malie, who'd settled nearby and was watching Kokua as she sat on the bed beside the one she'd put Anuenue on.  
Falling asleep overcome with emotion, Malie hoped that they would be able to get the key and return Kokua's sister’s mask to her.

xXx

When Kokua's spirit disappeared from sight, Anuenue glanced at Lhikan and Nahele.  
"Would you like to look-see?" he asked gently as Turaga Lhikan stood up and silently walked into the mist.  
"Yes please." she replied, wondering where Lhikan was going, Phira and Atinu shifted closer to her, as Nahele called up the image of where Kokua was held.  
They watched Kokua waking up and murmured quietly, amazed when she realized that she'd grown wings. As Kokua took her first tentative flight, Anuenue found herself holding her breath, letting it out slowly, she watched as she landed safely, then began searching the room for something, after a while she sat on one of the seats, glaring at the bars across the window.  
The group watched as Kokua jumped suddenly, then stood up, then Anuenue jumped startled, as unknown to them, Turaga Lhikan had returned, "Come with me sister, quickly!"

Scrambling to her feet, Anuenue followed Lhikan into the mist, as they hurried to wherever he was leading her, she wondered what was wrong.

The Turaga suddenly came out of the mist and Anuenue hastily stifled the gasp which threatened to come out.

Laying in the mist was Mata Nui's spirit form, his eyes were closed and the brilliant white light that made up his form was muted and pale, leading her over to him, Turaga Lhikan explained what was wrong.  
"The Toa need to reach the Mask of Life before the Piraka. It's the only thing that can save the Great Spirit." the pair stood beside him, listening to his slow breathing, after a while Anuenue glanced at Turaga Lhikan.  
"Does Aikane know?" she whispered concerned, moving closer to Mata Nui, "I do not know." Lhikan replied, watching as his sister knelt beside the Great Spirit and gently took hold of his right hand, a few moments later, Lhikan sat beside her.

"I don't know what we can do Anuenue." he murmured softly as she rubbed her mask worriedly.  
"Neither do I, but I'll sit with Mata Nui and keep him company." she replied, gazing at the Great Spirit's mask and wishing she knew of some way to help.

After a while, Turaga Lhikan went to speak with Phira, Nahele and Atinu, watching until the mist hid him from view, Anuenue turned back to watch over the Great Spirit and twitched in surprise. His eyes had slightly opened and as she watched he smiled and slowly closed his hand around hers.  
Then she heard a gentle sigh as Mata Nui's eyes closed and he slept, sitting there beside him, Anuenue wondered if he'd have enough strength to appear to the others.  
For some reason she had no doubt that the Toa would get the Mask of Life that Lhikan had mentioned, after a while Anuenue drifted into sleep, leaning against the Great Spirit.

As the stricken spirit of Mata Nui and the spirit of Turaga Anuenue slept, a dusky blue/silver figure and an orb of light of an undefinable colour watched from the mist for several moments before vanishing.

Then a while later, Anuenue stirred and awoke as Lhikan rejoined them, "Atinu, Phira, Nahele and I are going to speak with the other spirits. Will you be alright, sister?" Lhikan asked gently as the spirit Toa stood close by, quietly watching.  
"Yes, I will be." Anuenue replied, showing more confidence that she felt, then blushed as they all bowed to her. Watching them as they vanished into the mist,  
"May the light protect you." she whispered, brushing a tear away, she then turned my attention back to the Great Spirit and watched him slowly breathing.  
While listening to his breathing, Anuenue must have fallen asleep again, as the next thing she knew was her arm being gently shaken by Aikane's spirit as she knelt beside her.

xXx

The Resistance, Toa and matoran were roughly halfway to Mount Valmai as evening fell, and as they made camp, the shadow twins went to see where the Piraka were.  
After the shadow twins returned and Aikane's had written down what they'd observed, everyone ate the dried fruit and quietly discussed what the shadow twins had seen.  
"Shouldn't you rest?" Kopaka asked Pohatu's shadow twin as the matoran settled to sleep, while Garan, Velika, Takanuva and Tahu talked about what might lay ahead.  
Pohatu's shadow twin glanced at Kopaka and shook his head, then Hahli's passed him some writing materials, Pohatu's wrote a short note and passed it to Kopaka.  
After he'd read the note, Kopaka nodded and joined the rest of the Toa, as the shadow twins took up position around everyone else.

Settling down beside Piruk, Pohatu and Gali, Aikane quietly watched the sun dip towards the horizon, as she tried to work out what was making her feel uncomfortable.  
A few minutes later everyone sat up as Kopaka's and Onua's shadow twins joined them, Aikane'' came to see what they had to tell everyone.  
"Kokua, the matoran and Anuenue are safe in the Fortress. Zaktan holds the key to the chest where Anuenue's mask is held." Aikane read out what her shadow twin had written.  
"That gives us double reason to stop them." Kazi murmured as twilight darkened the sky and the stars started to emerge, then Kopaka's and Onua's shadow twins joined the others on guard duty.  
When everyone settled down again, Amaya quietly glanced over to where Aikane rested and watched her until she fell asleep.

xXx

_Still feeling uneasy, Aikane opened her eyes and sat up, the mist that swirled around her lifted, allowing Aikane to watch Turaga Lhikan speaking with Phira, Atinu and a green spirit Toa as they walked past._   
_ She watched them as they disappeared, then stood up and glanced around, sensing that she was needed elsewhere she walked into the mist._

_…_

_Aikane stopped at the edge of a large mist clear area, stunned she approached the sleeping spirits._   
_ "Father, what is wrong?" Aikane softly whispered as she knelt beside his and Anuenue's spirits, gently she touched his arm, shocked by how dull his colour was._   
_ Then Aikane shifted around to where Anuenue's spirit slept, looking closely at her sister, Aikane knelt beside her and gently began shaking Anuenue's arm. Using her free hand to rub her eyes, Anuenue slowly focused on Aikane as she knelt beside her, then she reached to hug her._

_They sat there silently for several minutes, then the rainbow hued Turaga told Aikane what Turaga Lhikan had told her._   
_ "The Mask of Life, that's what the Piraka are after." Aikane murmured, wiping tears from her mask, hugging Anuenue again, she then told her sister what her shadow twin had learnt from Onua's._   
_ Anuenue nodded quietly and then they talked about what had happened to Kokua, slowly Aikane began to fall asleep with Anuenue's arm around her shoulders and when her eyes closed, Anuenue whispered, "Take care." Before watching as her spirit disappeared, as it returned to her body._

_Sitting in the mist, the Turaga of Colour began thinking about what Mata Nui had said about the song-made mask her spirit wore, as she brushed her free hand over the mask. "If it's protecting my spirit..."_   
_ Managing to remove her mask with one hand, Turaga Anuenue then placed it over Mata Nui's, and, as unnatural sleep overwhelmed her, Anuenue felt the Great Spirit's hand tighten around hers._

xXx

When Malie had fallen asleep, Shenu and Kokua left the sleeping quarters to get something to eat.  
Roughly half an hour after they left, Malie awoke from a nightmare and sat there shivering, needing some form of reassurance, he went over to where Anuenue lay.  
Kokua had placed her in her favourite sleeping position, on her right side, so Malie gently lifted her left arm and rested it over his shoulders, feeling safer, Malie snuggled closer and drifted back to sleep.  
Anuenue's staff had been placed against the wall beside the bed she was on, the lightstone shards were still glowing softly, then they brightened for several seconds, before fading back to the normal soft glow they emitted.  
When Kokua and Shenu returned with the others to rest, he was surprise to see Malie had moved, then he and Kokua took the beds either side of the one Anuenue now shared.

"I'll go after the others at first light," Kokua said as she failed to stifle a yawn, "Would you watch over Anuenue?" she added, as her eyes began to close, Shenu, Ferus, Resha, Tane, Lehua and Haki glanced at each other and nodded.  
"Yes, we will, I don't think Malie will want to be alone either." Shenu replied, as Kokua blinked drowsily at him, then she smiled and fell asleep, Shenu beckoned the others to join him in the middle of the room.  
"Resha, do you think your shadow twin can awake-rouse ours? I've got a feeling we have to reach-join Garan and the others." Shenu whispered, casting glances at where Kokua slept, her wings covering her like a blanket.  
"I'm not sure where she is." Resha murmured, then felt a tap on her arm, turning around, everyone saw Kokua's and Resha's shadow twins standing beside her, both grinning.

Kokua's and Resha's shadow twins listened, glanced at each other and after a few moments nodded, Resha's then pointed to Malie.  
When the matoran glanced at each other, puzzled, Kokua's went over to where he rested and gently roused him, Malie awoke with a start, then blinked and gently moved Anuenue's arm, before following Kokua's shadow twin over to where the others stood.  
Quickly Shenu told Malie what he and the others planned to do, when Malie looked unhappy, Resha's shadow twin smiled at him as Shenu hugged Malie.  
"Our shadow twins will keep you company, you won't be left alone." he softly explained, everyone watched Malie as he glanced at them, then nodded and stood beside Resha's shadow twin, Resha joined them and they watched the others who gathered around Kokua's.

Carefully Kokua's shadow twin bent down and touched Shenu's shadow, as it awoke and smiled at him, the others shadow twins also awoke and smiled at everyone else.  
The shadow twins then went and sat on the beds, while Malie hugged Shenu, before glancing at his friends.  
"Good luck, brother." Malie thought before settling back beside Anuenue, watching as they joined hands and Shenu clasped Kokua's shadow twin's hand firmly.  
Then as they walked into the shadow cast by the lightstones and vanished from sight, Malie glanced at the shadow twins as they waited to hear from Kokua's.  
Tane's shadow twin after a few minutes, nodded reassuringly at him, as Malie smiled, the others indicated that he should rest.  
Resting his head on his arm, Malie glanced up at Anuenue's staff and watched the lightstone shards until his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

Aikane's and Dalu's shadow twins watched as Kokua's appeared leading Shenu and the others behind her, the shadow twins nodded at each other quietly, then Dalu's and Kokua's led the matoran over to where Kopaka, Balta and Garan were sitting.  
"You're sure about this?" Garan asked, after they'd listened to Shenu's reasons for joining them, Resha nodded and Shenu had a drink. "Alright, you'd better get some rest. We'll be starting off before dawn."  
"Just as well Velika brought spare weapons." Balta commented, as Shenu and the others followed him, settling on some spare blankets close to where Pohatu was quietly talking with Lewa, Gali and Tahu.  
Tane looked up at the dim stars and wondered what lay ahead of them, eventually everyone slept, while the shadow twins stood guard.

xXx

_"Aikane, sister. Please wake up!" Phira's worried voice roused her out of a troubled sleep. Sitting up, Aikane found herself surrounded by Turaga Lhikan and nine spirit Toa, she recognised Phira, Atinu and the malachite Toa, they looked at her concerned as Atinu helped her up._   
_ "What's wrong, is it Father?" Aikane whispered as she glanced at them, Turaga Lhikan said nothing, just took her hand and walked into the mist, the spirit Toa following silently._   
_ As he led Aikane through the mist, Turaga Lhikan glanced at the spirit Toa, who nodded and waited, on reaching the clearing in the mist, Lhikan glanced up at Aikane, then stepped back, gesturing that she should go on alone._   
_ Concerned by his actions, Aikane went swiftly over to where Anuenue was sitting beside Mata Nui._

_Kneeling beside them, Aikane realized that Anuenue was sleeping and gently shook her shoulder._   
_ "Sis..." Aikane started to say, when she noticed the mask she'd seen on Anuenue's spirit had been placed on Mata Nui._   
_ Shocked, Aikane gently raised her sister's head and rested it against her shoulder, then hugged Anuenue, as she watched the Great Spirit._   
_ After a while she felt Anuenue stir and watched as she sleepily blinked at her, slowly Anuenue smiled, then whispered, "I had to do something and Mata Nui said that mask would protect my spirit."_   
_ "So, you gave it to Father." Aikane murmured as Anuenue gazed at her, "Yes." came the barely audible whisper, Aikane hugged Anuenue tighter, as she slipped back into unconsciousness, then glanced at the Great Spirit again, before carefully resting Anuenue against his side._

_Standing up, Aikane was turning to go back to where Lhikan had stopped, when she heard another whisper._   
_ "Daughter."_   
_ Swiftly Aikane knelt back beside Mata Nui and watched as his eyes opened and focused on her, a gentle smile crossed his mask as he slowly raised his hand and brushed his fingers across the diamond on Aikane's mask._   
_ She caught Mata Nui's hand as his eyes closed and gently placed it on his chest, getting up Aikane glanced around, brushing tears from her mask, realizing that Turaga Lhikan had been joined by the spirit Toa._

_Walking over to them, Aikane didn't know that her eyes were now intense blue or that the diamond on her mask shone brilliant white._   
_ Reaching them, Aikane suddenly felt exhausted and found herself swaying, as she stumbled, Phira and Nahele swiftly caught her and lowered Aikane to the ground._   
_ "Rest sister, we'll watch over you." Was the last thing Aikane heard as sleep claimed her._

xXx

Kokua awoke to find she was being watched by Malie and the others, he grinned, then came over as she sat up and hugged her.  
While Kokua stretched, Lari came in and glanced around at everyone, "We did try and wake you earlier But you were deeply asleep." She explained, as they left the sleeping quarters and headed up to the ramparts.  
Toma, Analu and Kewe were watching the stars in the pre-dawn light, while the other matoran watched the surrounding landscape.  
Sitting beside Kewe, Kokua and Malie quietly ate the fruit passed to them, after a while Kokua glanced at Shenu's shadow twin curiously, then smiled.  
"When did Shenu's and the others leave?" Kokua asked, as Kewe and Lari blinked puzzled, the other shadow twins nudged each other, silently laughing, as Shenu's wrote down their explanation.

"We didn't think we'd fool you for long, Shenu, the others and your shadow twin joined the Toa and Resistance last night." Kokua read out, then glanced curiously at the shadow twins who were sitting with Malie, Resha's shadow twin smiled then added a bit to the sheet.  
"She guided them there, shall I seek her?" when Kokua nodded, Resha's shadow twin got up and walked into the shadow cast by the rampart, several minutes later, both shadow twins returned and as Kokua stood up, she felt someone patting her wing.  
Glancing around, Kokua saw Malie gazing up at her, impulsively, she knelt and hugged him, then carefully plucked one of the longer wing feathers and placed in his hand.  
Closing his hand firmly around it, Malie hugged Kokua again, then watched as Kokua and her shadow twin linked hands and walked into the shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

Amaya, Dalu, Takanuva, Jaller and Piruk were first to wake, as false dawn started to brighten the sky.  
While Takanuva and Piruk started to rouse the others, Dalu and Jaller started getting breakfast together and Amaya went to see how Aikane was.  
On reaching her, Amaya found that Aikane had turned over and buried her mask in her arms, kneeling beside her, Amaya silently called out to Aikane gently rousing her.  
A few minutes later, Aikane stirred and rolled over, Amaya rocked back, surprised as Aikane blinked and focused on her.  
"Sister, what's happened?" Amaya whispered, as Gali, on the other side of the camp, glanced up sensing something was occurring,  
Aikane glanced towards Mount Valmai, then hugged Amaya tightly, "The Mask of Life is the only thing that can save Mata Nui." Aikane's voice rang out across the camp, she then told Amaya and Gali, what she'd seen while asleep.

While everyone discussed what Aikane had said, Gali moved to sit with Amaya and Aikane.  
"Sister, your eyes and the diamond on your mask have changed colour." Gali whispered softly, as she also gave her a hug, then as they rolled up the blankets, watched Lewa's Aikane's and Matoro's shadow twins greeting Kokua and her shadow twin when they appeared close by.  
It didn't take long after that for everyone to be ready and while the Toa switched to their Kakama, the shadow twins scouted ahead, relaying what they could see to Hahli's' who wrote it down, before passing the sheets to Tahu, Lewa was watching Aikane closely, then glanced at Onua. "Our shadow-sister's distracted by something huge-big. We'd better keep a close-near watch over her."  
After looking at Aikane, who was gazing at Mount Valmai as though entranced, Onua nodded.  
"I'll tell the others." he quietly replied.

While they formed into groups, Aikane went over to where Kokua was talking with Takanuva, Macku, Kongu, Velika and Kazi, as the groups began to racing towards Mount Valmai, Kokua flew overhead.  
Keeping pace with ease, she thought about why Aikane's eyes were now the same colour as Mata Nui's, her thoughts were interrupted by a movement in the distance, swiftly Kokua swooped down and waved to the Toa and matoran, as they slowed down, she told them what she'd seen. "I think we've nearly caught up with the Piraka."  
"How long before we reach them?" Garan asked cracking his knuckles, while Dalu growled as she pulled out her chargers out and went through a series of parries, even Piruk looked eager for a fight.  
"Not long, I think roughly half an hour." Kokua murmured, startled by their reaction to her news.

"When we get closer, the Toa, matoran and Kokua should head for Mount Valmai. Kazi you go with them." as Garan said 'matoran' he glanced at Jaller and the others.  
"We and the shadow twin will distract the Piraka for as long as possible." he finished and watched the Toa as they glanced at each other.  
"Alright, but send one of the shadow twins if you need help." Tahu said, then he, Kopaka and Pohatu followed the others towards Mount Valmai, Onua was closest to Aikane, as everyone picked up speed. Her eyes were locked on the volcano and if he hadn't guided her, Aikane would have stumbled and fallen several times.  
Slowing to negotiate their way around a ravine, Kopaka and Gali glanced back using their Akaku to see how the Resistance and shadow twins were fairing against the Piraka.

"Sister, wait!" Takanuva suddenly called out, swiftly Kopaka and Gali turned back and saw that Aikane was disappearing from sight.  
"She's taken Kazi and he's the only one who knows our destination." Amaya exclaimed worriedly.  
"Not really, Kazi told me about the paths leading to the volcano." Matoro said, as Kokua took off and hovered above them.  
"I'll see if I can find her." she called before flying towards Mount Valmai, spotting a violet dot speeding towards the volcano, Kokua quickly soared back and told the others which direction Aikane had taken.  
"You'd better stay with them, sister." Gali murmured as the Toa switched to their Miru and crossed the ravine, before switching back to their Kakama.  
Kokua nodded as she helped with carrying the matoran over the ravine, placing Hewkii down, Kokua then spread her wings and flew towards where she'd last seen Aikane.

Kazi looked at the ravine and was wondering how quickly the Toa could get around it, when he felt someone lifting him up, glancing up startled, Kazi watched as Aikane's mask changed and they soared over the ravine, as she gently landed, her mask switched to her Kakama.  
"Toa Aikane, what's going on?" Kazi asked as the slopes of Mount Valmai grew closer, Aikane made no reply as she gazed unwaveringly at the volcano.  
Then Kazi glanced over her shoulder and saw Kokua catching up with them, he waved to reassure her that he was alright and Kokua waved back as she approached them.  
Several minutes later, Aikane slowed down and stopped, then placed Kazi on the ground, before collapsing beside him breathless, Kokua landed and hurried to Aikane's side, as Kazi glanced around.

xXx

Malie, the shadow twins, Kewe and Lari sat and watched the sun rise, then Malie tapped Lari's arm, when she glanced around, Malie pointed down, indicating that he was going back inside.  
"Going to check on Turaga Anuenue?" she asked as everyone stood up, Malie nodded, smiling, as his fingers brushed over Kokua's feather.  
Kewe glanced around at the view from the Fortress and went to chat with Toma while Malie, Lari and the shadow twins headed back inside.  
"It's odd-strange having seven hush-quiet friends." he commented quietly, as they gazed towards Mount Valmai, Toma was about to reply, when he saw Resha's and Shenu's shadow twins returning.  
They must have over heard Kewe, as Resha's signalled to Toma not to say anything, while Shenu's grinned as he removed the lid from the water canister he carried.

Reaching the sleeping quarters, the shadow twins hung back as Malie entered, Resha's and Shenu's then saw Analu passing with some water canisters for those on guard duty, they joined her and indicated they'd carry the water up for her.  
"Thank you." Analu said, then grinned as she joined Lari and the other shadow twins, who were keeping an eye on Malie, he went over to where Anuenue lay, then stopped suddenly, realizing what had slipped everyone's minds when they had suddenly appeared last night.  
Turning back to the others, Malie gestured at his mask, then at Anuenue's comatose form, Analu frowned, gasped, caught Tane's shadow twin's arm and they raced off.  
Lari and the remaining shadow twins joined Malie, as he returned to the bed, and with the shadow twins help, carefully shifted Anuenue, so that she rested on her back.

Analu and Tane's shadow twin came hurrying back carrying several masks, Lari swore at not realizing sooner as she looked at the masks.  
Malie glanced swiftly at them, then picked one, looked closer at it, nodded and gently placed it over Anuenue's pale face.  
Watching anxiously, Lari moved closer and squeezed Malie's hand, as everyone gathered around, waiting to see if Anuenue would awaken.

Several long moments passed silently, then a sigh came from Anuenue and colour slowly moved over the mask, as it did, the lightstone shards on her staff lit up, casting rainbows around the room.  
Malie picked Anuenue's staff up, then rested it beside her, placing her hand over it, while Analu and Lari hugged and the shadow twins patted Malie in silent joy, then everyone sat on the beds and waited to see when she would awaken.

xXx

_The spirit Toa and Turaga Lhikan watched anxiously over Mata Nui's and Anuenue's unconscious spirits._  
_ Since she'd placed the song-made mask onto the Great Spirit, the fading of his colour had slowed considerably, but Anuenue's spirit's colour was fading as they watched._  
_ Atinu glanced at Nahele, who shrugged, at his wits end as to how they could help Anuenue's spirit, Turaga Lhikan patted one of the spirit Toa, before standing up and moved closer to both sleeping spirits._  
_ "Great Beings!" Lhikan's exclamation of surprise, caused the spirit Toa to join him quickly, as they watched a mask slowly appeared on Anuenue's face._  
_ "That's not her Ruaorea." Lhikan murmured softly as Anuenue's colour began to grow stronger, while the wisps of mist nearby glowed with a pale rainbow hue._  
_ "Maybe not, but it's saved her." Phira replied, moving to hug Anuenue._

xXx

After the Toa, matoran and Kokua had headed for the volcano, Garan turned to the shadow twins.  
"We need to block them, would you take us ahead of them?" he asked, Tahu's nodded and everyone joined hands, while the shadow twins gathered around them, then they walked into the shadow cast by some bushes.  
Piruk out of curiosity, kept his eyes open and when they came out of their brief journey, far enough ahead of the Piraka to set up their defences, he looked pale and dashed behind a tree.  
Lewa's and Hahli's shadow twin went to see how he was, while the other shadow twins grinned, 'We did warn everyone.' the note that Aikane's had written said.  
Chuckling, the Resistance swiftly got ready and had just finished their preparations when Matoro's and Piruk's shadow twins returned and signalled that the Piraka were close.

The shadow twins glanced at each other, then listened as Garan outlined what he wanted them to do, nodding, most vanished to their positions, while Aikane's, Kongu's and Dalu's paused as Kokua's then wrote a note and looked at Garan as he read it.  
"Alright, that will be a great help. Just be careful." he said, as she caught the kolhii stick, Kongu's shadow twin threw her, then he and the others tapped fists and went to join the rest, while Kokua's spread her wings and flew towards the approaching Piraka.  
Flying past where the other shadow twins waited, Kokua's nodded as they silently wished her well, landing a couple of kio ahead of them and taking comfort from the other shadow twins, Kokua's watched as the Piraka came into sight and on seeing her they slowed down and spread out.

Moving closer Zaktan frowned, "How did you escape, freak?" he snarled, Kokua's shadow twin glared at them as she stood there, clasping the kolhii stick, her wings half open.  
"Avak, you like her, take care of her." Zaktan snapped, while he and the others moved past Avak, who nodded, a nasty grin spreading across his face.  
When the rest of the Piraka were out of earshot, Avak moved closer to Kokua's shadow twin, "You look cuter than ever," he commented as he readied his weapons and innate ability.  
"Why don't we team up?" Avak added, as they began to circle, Kokua's shadow twin looked sick at that comment and shook her head emphatically, while scooping up a stone with the kolhii stick.  
Avak's grin grew broader, "You think you can defeat me with rocks? You must still be feverish."

Tahu's and Kopaka's shadow twins were standing with Dalu's, Kazi's and Balta's as they watched for sign of the Piraka's approach.  
A short time later, Lewa's gestured to the north, as he and Velika's caught a glimpse of the remaining Piraka as they advanced towards where the shadow twins were positioned.  
As the five Piraka approached, Takanuva's shadow twin watched as Tahu's glanced at Hahli's, who nodded and returned to the Resistance, before taking out his Magma Swords, as the rest did the same and readied themselves.  
"When are you fools going to realize you're no match for us." Zaktan growled as the Piraka stopped a short distance from the shadow twins, the Resistance's shadow twins moving to stand in front of the others.

xXx

_As Anuenue's senses slowly returned, she could feel that someone was firmly holding her right hand and she was being held by someone else._  
_ "Turaga Lhikan, I think Anuenue's waking." the one holding her called out as her eyes flickered open and slowly focused upon Lhikan's worried mask._  
_ "Hello brothers." Anuenue whispered as she smiled at Lhikan and the flame coloured spirit Toa who supported her, as she spoke, Mata Nui's grip on her hand relaxed and hers slipped onto her lap._  
_ Gently the flame coloured Toa hugged Anuenue, before letting Phira and the others take turns, he then placed her back beside Mata Nui's spirit form._  
_ "Rest sister, it will be a while before you regain your strength." Turaga Lhikan said, as Anuenue's eyes slowly closed._

_Turaga Lhikan nodded at Nahele, who called up the image of the sleeping quarters where Anuenue's body rested. Then everyone watched the image intently, as Anuenue's spirit returned to her body._  
_ A sigh of relief rippled around them as they watched Anuenue's eyes open and she smiled at those who watched over her._

xXx

Awaking for a second time in such a short space of time left the rainbow hued Turaga feeling light-headed and it took a few moments for her to focus on who she was smiling at.  
Gently some of the matoran propped her up and a Le-matoran offered her a drink, after carefully taking a few sips, she let him put the beaker down.  
"What your name?" Anuenue murmured softly, as the matoran rested her back down, he blushed, then one of the Ga-matoran replied. "This is Malie and I'm Lari."  
Anuenue nodded, yawned and slipped back into slumber, a slight smile on her mask, Malie then hugged Lari, both relieved that Anuenue had awoken.

"It'll take a couple of days for Turaga Anuenue to regain her strength." Lari murmured, as the shadow twins decided which one should take a message to Kokua. Malie nodded absently, as he watched the sleeping Turaga, Lari glanced at him and smiled.  
"I'll get us something to eat." Lari said to Shenu's shadow twin as she moved towards the door, he nodded, handing her a note as he walked beside her. 'Resha's' shadow twin is taking a note to Kokua.' Lari read as they headed through the Fortress.  
"Hey Lari, how's our guest?" Kewe called as he came charging down a flight of stairs, with Analu close behind him.  
"She awoke for a few moments, we're just getting something to eat." Lari explained, Kewe glanced at Shenu's shadow twin, who laughed silently.  
"I'll lift-carry the canisters." Kewe chuckled as he walked beside them.

When Lari and Shenu's shadow twin had left, Resha's hugged Malie, before taking the note Haki's had written and headed off.  
He watched her vanish into the shadow, smiled at the remaining shadow twins, then shifted to sit on the edge of Anuenue's bed.  
They watched curiously at Malie as he sat there, slowly brushing the feather Kokua had given him, over Anuenue's hand. She didn't wake up, but Anuenue's smile deepened as her hand twitched, when the feather touched her palm, a few moments later Malie put the feather away, hugged Anuenue and sat back on the nearest bed.  
Then Ferus's and Haki's shadow twins joined him, as Malie watched her, a few seconds later Haki's passed him a note, 'Lewa's shadow twin says Anuenue is tougher than she looks.' Malie silently chuckled and tapped fists with them.

xXx

"Sister, what's wrong?" Kokua gently asked as she helped Aikane to sit up, to her surprise Aikane hugged her and began crying, while she cried, Kokua gently wrapped a wing around Aikane and listened as Kazi explained what had occurred before she and her shadow twin arrived.  
When Aikane's sobs lessened, she told Kokua and Kazi about what she'd seen while she had slept, deeply shocked, both hugged Aikane, while Kokua ineffectively tried to stem the tears that streamed down her face.  
As they sat there, Aikane suddenly glanced at the shadow cast by Kokua's wings and managed a small smile as Resha's shadow twin appeared, she bowed to Aikane and handed her a note.  
"Malie's picked a spare mask for Anuenue. She's awoken and will be alright." Aikane read out, then hugged Resha's shadow twin tightly.

"We will find the Mask of Life, Toa Aikane." Kazi said as he spotted the others approaching, "All of us." Kokua added, hugging her again.  
"I know," Aikane murmured, "It's just..." she couldn't finish her sentence as emotion choked her, Gali and Amaya put Kongu, Hahli and Hewkii down, then joined Kokua as she hugged Aikane tightly.  
As Tahu and the others reached them, he gestured quietly to them and they waited a short distance away, Kazi joining them, while waiting for Gali and the others to join them, Takanuva asked about where they were heading.  
Kazi quietly explained, "We have to go two thirds of the way up Mount Valmai's slopes, and look for a rahi shaped outcrop."  
"What kind of rahi-beast?" Lewa asked curiously as they slowly moved back to where the others sat, Kazi glanced up at him. "I'm not sure, I've never its like before."

"Hmm, I've seen a few." Kopaka commented, gazing up at the volcano as he switched to his Mahiki, Kazi watched as Kopaka changed into all the rahi he knew, with each one Kazi shook his head.  
"There are two more we know of." Onua said as Kopaka switched back to his Akaku.  
"Wotzit?" Lewa grinned, switching to his Mahiki and activating it, Kazi gasped as 'Wotzit' bounced over and nudged his hand.  
"No, I'm sorry it's not this one." Kazi murmured, watching as 'Wotzit' went over to Aikane, Tahu switched to his Mahiki.  
"That just leaves Wanimua." he smiled activating it, as 'Wanimua' blinked at Kazi, he nodded, "Yes that's the one."  
Tahu switched back and glanced over to watch as Gali, Amaya and Lewa joined them, while Kokua sat with Aikane, who was gazing up at the volcano.

"Let's go." Pohatu commented, as Aikane got up and began to head up the slopes of Mount Valmai, quickly Kokua joined her as everyone else followed.  
Kazi was puzzled as how Aikane knew the path, when he had only told Matoro, before asking him not to tell anyone else.  
Resha's shadow twin walked beside Kokua and Aikane, glancing up at Kokua, she patted her wing and when Kokua glanced at her, Resha's shadow twin signalled that she wanted to return to the others.  
Kokua smiled and spread her wings, casting a shadow for Resha's shadow twin to use, "Give Anuenue a hug for me." Kokua heard Amaya say as they watched Resha's shadow twin walk into the shadow, she glanced back, nodded smiling and vanished.

xXx

As Avak lunged at Kokua's shadow twin, she flew up out of reach of his weapons and launched the stone at him, it struck his left hand hard, causing him to roar in surprise and drop his Zamor Sphere Launcher.  
"You'll pay for that!" Avak snarled, blood running from the gash in his hand, as Kokua's shadow twin landed a bio away, scooping up a couple more stones, which sat snugly in the kolhii stick.  
Avak's eyes narrowed as he watched Kokua's shadow twin, as she waited for him to make the next move, "I'm gonna clip your wings!" Avak hissed as he unleashed his innate ability, enclosing Kokua's shadow twin in a spherical transparent prison.  
While she glanced around it curiously, Avak stalked over, "Enjoy your stay. I'll free you when I return." He told her ominously, before turning and heading after the rest.

Watching as Avak raced out of sight, Kokua's shadow twin called out to the others, telling them what had happened.  
Then she glanced around the prison again, grinning as a nearby bush started to cast its shadow into the prison. She moved to sit in the shadow then vanished into it.  
Though she wanted to join up with the others, Kokua's shadow twin went back to the Fortress as Aikane's had asked and was greeted by the others and Malie.  
Sitting beside Malie, Kokua's shadow twin watched as Ferus's went to find Shenu's' and the others, Tane's grinned as he told Kokua's what Shenu's had done to Kewe, she silently laughed as Ferus's shadow twin returned with Shenu's, Lari, Kewe and Alanu.  
After smiling at them, Kokua's shadow twin turned her attention to Anuenue, who had been quietly watching them as she propped herself up on her elbows.

When Anuenue woke up again, she saw Kokua's shadow twin arriving and watched the others greet her, before she sat beside Malie. He realized the Turaga was awake, but didn't alert the others when she winked at him.  
After Kokua's shadow twin had smiled at them, she glanced at Anuenue and hugged her, delighted that she was awake, as her wings encircled her, Anuenue felt something land on her arm.  
Glancing up at her, Anuenue realized she was crying with joy, hugging her tightly she brushed the tears away.  
"Hush shadow sister, things will be alright." the Turaga of Colour whispered as she blushed and rubbed her face dry, then helped her to sit up, before Lari passed Anuenue something to eat.  
Lehua's shadow twin glanced at Kokua's and mimed writing, when she nodded, he passed her some writing materials, passing the empty bowl back to Lari and thanking her Anuenue settled back and listened to the sound of Kokua's shadow twin writing.

Glancing up from the sheet she'd just filled, Kokua's shadow twin smiled as she realized that Anuenue had drifted back to sleep.  
Malie grinned and read the sheet Kokua's shadow twin passed him, before handing it to Lari, as morning shifted to midday, a small pile of sheets accumulated beside Analu.  
"So any thoughts on what you'll do now?" Lari asked when she'd finished reading, Kokua's shadow twin shrugged and quickly scribbled on a spare sheet. 'I'm wanting to help Aikane, but the time's not right yet.'  
"Well, why don't I show you around?" Lari smiled, as Kewe passed Analu the last two sheets, Kokua's shadow twin nodded, grinning.  
As they stood up, Kewe said he'd come too, before leaving the sleeping quarters, Kokua's shadow twin glanced at the feather that Kokua had given Malie, as he brushed it against his fingers, then plucked a smaller one of hers and handed it to him.

xXx

_Turaga Lhikan's spirit and the spirit Toa were watching as Aikane and the others headed up Mount Valmai when they were joined by Anuenue's as she sat between Phira and Atinu, hugging her they asked how she was doing._   
_ "Getting stronger." Anuenue murmured as the others shifted closer to her, after quietly talking for a while, Anuenue went with Turaga Lhikan to where Mata Nui's sleeping spirit rested._   
_ While they stood there, Anuenue heard Lhikan yawn, then he sat down and fell asleep, glancing around surprised, she realized that the spirit Toa had also fallen asleep._   
_ Confused the Turaga of Colour looked back at the Great Spirit, then around at everyone again, as she did, an orb of light of an undefinable colour appeared over Mata Nui's head._

_Watching the orb as it hovered there, Anuenue wondered what was happening, it then floated over to where she stood._   
_ As the orb came closer, Anuenue found she couldn't take her eyes from it, then realized she'd sat down and was feeling drowsy, laying back as her eyes closed, Anuenue thought she could hear soft chiming._

_When Anuenue's spirit fell asleep, the orb moved back to hover over Mata Nui and the chiming grew slightly louder, the sound then paused as though waiting for a reply._   
_ Slowly the Great Spirit's eyes opened and he gazed wearily at the orb as it hovered above him, after Mata Nui replied, the orb pulsated and chimed again, the Great Spirit nodded as he slipped back into unconsciousness._

_The orb hovered there for a while longer, before moving to hover over the other sleeping spirits, it then roused Anuenue, and as she gazed enthralled at it, gently erased what she'd seen before returning her spirit to sleep, it then vanished in a burst of light._

xXx

Malie watched Anuenue curiously, as she murmured inaudibly, then stirred and woke up. As she smiled at him, the shadow twins suddenly moved into a group, to Anuenue and Malie it looked like they were discussing something.  
Then Lari and Kokua's shadow twin rejoined Anuenue and Malie, while the others bowed to them and hurried into the shadow, Analu came in just as Haki's vanished.  
"What's going on?" she asked puzzled as Kokua's shadow twin hugged Malie, while Anuenue sat up and shifted to the side of the bed.  
"I'm not sure, it must be important if they all went." she commented as Malie sat beside her and passed her the feather Kokua had given him.  
Watching how tiny sparks of colour danced over its surface, Anuenue smiled and handed it back to Malie, before getting off the bed. Kokua's shadow twin watched as Lari helped Anuenue walk a short distance before returning to where she'd slept.

"Thank you Lari, I needed that." Anuenue smiled as she sat back down, Lari grinned, then she and Analu went to tell the others that Turaga Anuenue was alright.  
When they left, Malie shifted closer to hr, as Kokua's shadow twin glanced towards the patch of shade on the wall, placing her arm around Malie's shoulders, Anuenue watched her actions.  
"Are you needed?" Anuenue murmured gently, Kokua's shadow twin nodded, then swiftly wrote 'Very soon, may I go?' glancing up from the note, Anuenue smiled.  
"Take care, all of you." Anuenue said quietly, she nodded, then hugged them before walking into the shadow.  
"Welcome back, Turaga." Toma grinned as he and Kewe came into the room, then joined Malie and Anuenue, as they sat on the bed, a few minutes later, she was listening intently as they told me about the Piraka.

xXx

Everyone looked around surprised as Shenu's and the rest of the shadow twins suddenly turned up and gathered around Hahli's, she nodded, then swiftly wrote something down before passing it to Garan, after reading the note, he passed it to Dalu and went over to Shenu.  
"It seems that your shadow twins wish to take you to join up with Aikane and the others." Garan explained, Resha and the others glanced at each other surprised, as the shadow twins nodded.  
"How do the other shadow twins fare?" Lehua asked quietly, everyone glanced at Hahli's, who looked towards where the others were, then started rapidly writing, handing the first sheet to Garan, she continued writing, "They are holding their own, very slowly moving back. The Piraka haven't used their Zamor Sphere Launchers or their innate abilities yet." he read out.

Suddenly a ripple went through all the shadow twins, then Hahli's added more to what she'd written and handed it back to Garan.  
"Thok just launched a Zamor Sphere at Tahu's shadow twin." He read to the others as Hahli's shadow twin started a fresh sheet, when she passed it to Garan, he realized all of the shadow twins were laughing about something.  
"The Piraka are arguing about the contents of the Zamor Spheres, as though the Sphere hit Tahu's shadow twin, he wasn't effected."  
"How can that be?" Balta asked, while Hahli's shadow twin passed Garan a third sheet, which he read aloud. 'We're not too sure why either, it might have something to do with what we are.'  
Garan glanced up with a chuckle, "Takanuva's shadow twin returned the empty Zamor Sphere to Thok, right between his eyes." He told the others, as Shenu's and the other shadow twins joined them.

On noticing this, Dalu grinned, as Garan nodded. "Alright, you'd better go."  
Then Dalu asked if their shadow twins would be returning, Kazi's nodded, then glanced at Hahli's, who silently laughed as she wrote down his reply.  
"Too right!" Piruk read out, as Shenu and the others linked hands with their shadow twins and disappeared, several minutes later, the shadow twins returned and told Hahli's how the Toa, Kokua and matoran were doing.  
As Garan read out what she'd written, Velika and Balta saw movement in the far distance, as slowly the shadow twins began to come into sight, Garan nodded at the others and shadow twins, who moved into position and watched intently, as the sun reached its zenith.

xXx

Slowing as she reached the steeper part of the path, Aikane silently watched as those guarding the rear caught up with everyone else.  
"Sister, how are you feeling?" Amaya softly asked, as she, Gali and Kokua joined her, Aikane gave them a sad smile and shrugged, then glanced around surprised as first Kokua's then Shenu's and the others shadow twins led Shenu and his friends out from the shadow of a nearby outcrop.  
Everyone had a short rest as Shenu explained what their shadow twins had told Garan and how the Zamor Spheres didn't seem to effect the shadow twins, as he talked, Aikane glanced at Kokua's shadow twin, whom smiled and moved to sit beside her.  
Kazi quietly joined Tane, as he chatted with Matoro, then glanced over to Aikane, she was watching him and as their eyes met, she shook her head slightly, Kazi nodded and listened to what Kokua's shadow twin had written about Anuenue.

xXx

Sitting thinking about what Toma and Kewe had told her, Anuenue glanced at Malie, as they went to help on the ramparts.  
"I'm afraid I need to ask you some difficult questions." Anuenue murmured softly, as she shifted to lean against the headboard.  
Malie glanced at Anuenue, as she looked at him, waiting to see how he'd respond, seeing the concern in her eyes, Malie sat on the bed and shifted to sit beside her.  
As I watched, Malie wrote on one of the sheets the shadow twins had left behind, then passed it to her. 'Sometimes we all have to do hard-difficult things. Ask away, I will reply-answer the best I can.'  
After reading the note, Anuenue hugged Malie gently and as he shifted closer, she asked if he would map out the Piraka's Stronghold for her, Malie nodded and gestured as to whether he should start on it.

"Not yet, thank you. My second question is did you ever see the area where the digging and making of Zamor Spheres goes on?"  
Anuenue watched Malie as he paled slightly, but firmly shook his head, taking hold of his hands she gently squeezed them.  
"How did they stop you from trying to escape, without using the Zamor Spheres?" she whispered, as Malie looked up at her.  
A shudder ran through him, then Malie picked up a sheet and began writing at a furious pace, before ripping up the sheet and bursting into tears, his body shaking uncontrollably.  
Stifling her own tears, Turaga Anuenue hugged and rocked Malie as he cried, his mask soaked with tears.  
"Let it all out, it'll help you heal." she whispered softly as Malie buried himself in her arms.  
Sitting there as the early afternoon sunlight began to inch into the sleeping quarters, Anuenue began to hum soothingly to Malie as he hugged her tightly.  
Lari glanced in at one point, but the rainbow hued Turaga indicated that this was something Malie and she had to face alone, she nodded quietly and left.

Slowly Malie's shaking lessened and his breathing slowed to normal, Anuenue kept hugging him and as he drifted into sleep, she found that she also felt drowsy, and not long after her eyes closed.

xXx

_Malie jumped and opened his eyes as someone gently shook his arm, glancing around, he could see Turaga Anuenue laying beside him, her arm over his shoulders, and the one who'd shook him awake was watching them with interest._  
_ "Hello little one." Phira smiled gently, as Malie carefully sat up and patted Anuenue's arm, when she didn't wake, he glanced, puzzled up at the spirit Toa._  
_ "Anuenue is still recovering, so her spirit won't wake this time." Phira explained as she stood up and held a hand out to him, "Come with me, someone wants to see you."_  
_ Curious, Malie gently disentangled himself from Anuenue's arms, before standing up and shyly took Phira's hand, glancing back at Anuenue, Malie saw that she'd been joined by a flame coloured spirit Toa._

_As they walked through the mist, Phira told Malie her name and asked his, when he wrote it in the mist, Phira murmured surprised "You can't speak?"_  
_ Malie shook his head and shrugged, as they entered a clear space, where he saw two more Toa and another Turaga, after Phira had introduced him, Turaga Lhikan encouraged Malie to sit between him and Nahele._  
_ "I'm happy-glad you helped our colour-bright sister." Nahele grinned, as Malie looked up at him, fascinated by his colour, then as Malie blushed, Nahele hugged him and glanced at Lhikan, who nodded smiling. "I want you to protect-hold something."_  
_ When Malie nodded awed, Nahele cupped his hands together and a small sphere of green light appeared, gently Malie accepted it from him and after looking at the sphere curiously, carefully placed it away, he then listened to Turaga Lhikan and the Toa as they quietly talked, until he drifted back to sleep._

_When Malie's spirit fell asleep, Lhikan smiled, watching as Malie lent against Nahele._  
_"Could you take Malie back?" Turaga Lhikan asked Phira, as Atinu and she stood up, she nodded, while Nahele also stood up, carefully lifting Malie's sleeping spirit._  
_ "I'll come too." he said as Phira moved to take Malie from his arms, Turaga Lhikan smiled, "Alright, Atinu and I will rejoin the other spirit Toa._  
_ Phira and Nahele nodded, solemnly, their thoughts focusing on where the Great Spirit lay, bowing to Turaga Lhikan, they watched as he and Atinu left, then walked back to where Anuenue slept._  
_ Alani glanced up, smiling as they reached him and Anuenue._  
_ "I think Anuenue's been dreaming." Alani said, then explained what he'd seen, while Nahele rested Malie beside Anuenue and Phira placed Anuenue's arms back around him._

_"As Anuenue slept, the mist around her kept turning rainbow coloured, yet she doesn't have the mask of colour control at the moment. She was also talking, but all I could catch was a soft murmur." he commented._  
_ Sitting beside Alani, Phira and Nahele watched as Malie's and Anuenue's spirits returned to their forms, then Nahele cleared the mist and they watched Anuenue and Malie until they awoke._  
_ As they then walked to where the others were, Alani listened to what Phira had learnt about Malie, Nahele glanced around surprised, when she finished._  
_ "I thought he was awe-stunned." he murmured, on finding out Malie was mute, "I know what you mean brother, a silent Le-matoran is most unusual." Phira smiled as they reached the clearing in the mist where the other spirit Toa and Turaga Lhikan watched over Mata Nui's spirit form._

xXx

Anuenue was first to awaken and smiled at Kewe and Lari as they sat nearby, she wasn't too surprised at how long she'd slept for.  
The sunlight which had just started moving across the room, was now four fifths of the way across it, then Anuenue glanced down at Malie as he slowly stirred then opened his eyes, after a few seconds passed, he smiled and hugged her.  
When the pair sat up, Kewe passed them bowls of fruit and after Malie finished eating, he gathered up the unused sheets and started writing, pausing to smile reassuringly at Kewe, Lari and Anuenue.

Malie smiled as he watched Turaga Anuenue's shoulders slowly lose the tension he could see there and she quietly began eating, then turned his attention back to filling the sheets with all the information he could give.  
"Would you like some water?" Lari asked, after sometime had passed, Malie not realizing she was talking to him, carried on writing and only stopped when Kewe tapped his arm.

After having a drink, Malie went to pass the canister to Anuenue, and was surprised to find she'd fallen asleep again, the bowl resting on her lap.  
Gently Lari eased it from Anuenue's hand and placed it on the table, then as she placed a blanket over Anuenue, Malie went to move.  
"I think-guess that you'd better stay-wait with Turaga Anuenue." Kewe commented, smiling as he brought some more blank sheets over.  
"I agree," Lari added, "I don't know what she asked you, but Turaga Anuenue looked really unhappy when I glanced in earlier"  
Malie nodded and quickly wrote something down before handing it to Kewe. 'The questions weren't easy-nice for Turaga Anuenue to ask or me to answer. But I told her I'd do my best.' Kewe read to Lari, they then tapped fists with Malie and went to let Analu and Toma know what had occurred, glancing back, Kewe smiled as Malie finished one sheet and started another.

xXx

_Slowly Anuenue's eyes opened and she gazed, astounded at the myriad of colours that swirled and danced around where she lay._  
_ Carefully the rainbow hued Turaga eased herself up on her elbows and was about to sit up, when a faint chiming reached her. Glancing around, she watched stunned as colours she'd never seen before emerged from the rest._  
_ After a few minutes, Anuenue gasped softly, as she realized that the chiming was coming from these ever shifting coloured spheres as they moved around._  
_ How long Anuenue watched she wasn't sure, then one of them drifted over to where she lay._  
_ When this sphere reached her, the chiming subtly changed, and Anuenue realized she'd been hearing a language, a gentle chuckle emanated from around her._  
_ "You will not remember any of this, Turaga of Colour," a voice softly chimed, as her eyes began to grow heavy, "All you will know when you awaken, is you've had a dreamless, restful sleep and that you are to watch over Malie._"

xXx

Having finished writing, Malie glanced around at Turaga Anuenue, as she shifted position and whispered softly, "Watch over Malie." before settling down again.  
On hearing that, Malie wondered if Anuenue knew about his dream, then he tidied up the finished sheets and placed them on the table for when Anuenue awoke.  
Taking the unused sheets, Malie placed them on the bed Hahli and her shadow twin had used, before wandering over to the window, which faced Mount Valmai and watched the sunlight fading from it's slopes.  
As he stood there, listening for the sounds of Anuenue waking, Malie wondered why he'd been asked to protect-hold the green light sphere, then hoped that everyone out there were alright and they would cheat the Piraka by getting to the Mask of Life first.


	6. Chapter 6

Zaktan growled frustrated, as he noted how low the sun was, while the others kept trying to break past their opponents.  
"Fall back!" He hollered at the others, most of whom cautiously did, Vezok was too intent on trying to defeat Onua's shadow twin and didn't pay any attention, until Hakann gave him a splitting headache.  
The shadow twins watched as the Piraka moved back roughly a kio, then Piruk's and Matoro's vanished into the lengthening shadows to spy on them.  
When they'd gone, Aikane's glanced at Macku's, who nodded and went to where the Resistance were, the remaining shadow twins kept their positions and silently discussed the way the Piraka fought and what they would do next.  
Macku's shadow twin returned carrying a small bag, from which she took out several lightstones and a heatstone.

When the Piraka regrouped, Zaktan turned to where Vezok was glaring at Hakann, who smirked, as Thok watched them, just waiting to add his piece.  
Tapping Thok's shoulder, Zaktan hissed, "Freeze Vezok, I gave an order which he ignored, then move back."  
Reidak and Avak slowly moved several paces away, as they'd been eavesdropping, after Thok had frozen Vezok, he and Hakann joined them.  
All four inadvertently shuddered as they watched Zaktan take a Zamor Sphere out, crack it open then place the exposed virus close beside Vezok, his bellow of agony lasted several minutes, and as Zaktan re-sealed and put the Zamor Sphere away, he commented, "When** I** give an order, listen!"  
Still immobilize, Vezok just glared at Zaktan as he turned his back and ordered the others to make camp, Piruk's and Matoro's shadow twins nodded at each other, then Piruk's returned to the others.

xXx

Half way up Mount Valmai, Kokua's shadow twin caught Aikane as she stumbled and glanced around at the others as they gathered around them.  
"We should set up camp, it'll soon be getting too dark to climb." Kazi said, as he glanced around at the plateau where they'd stopped, Gali had joined Kokua's shadow twin to examine Aikane, who'd collapsed wearily.  
Amaya nodded as Gali silently asked something, and she went over to Kokua, who was assisting Jaller, Shenu and Hewkii.  
"Sister, could you sit with Aikane?" Amaya asked, when Jaller tapped Kokua's arm to get her attention.  
"Of course." Kokua smiled, as she joined Amaya, then glanced back to where Jaller, Shenu and Hewkii were, they grinned and nodded.  
On reaching Aikane, Kokua smiled at her shadow twin and sat beside her, as she shifted her wings to make room, gently Kokua placed her arm around Aikane's shoulders as her shadow twin did likewise.

As the Toa lent their help to set up camp, Takanuva watched as both Kokua and her shadow twin gently fluffed up their wings before wrapping them around themselves and Aikane, shielding her from view.  
Lewa glanced over to them, then looked at Gali as she quietly watched, before glancing at him, "I think we'll have to hurry, it seems there's not much time." Gali explained, as the Toa gathered around her.  
Concerned by this, the others began intently discussing what they could do to reach the outcrop sooner, Kazi joined them and listened, and made the odd suggestion.  
While listening, Amaya slipped into a trance and Gali caught her before she could fall over, as she and Onua placed Amaya on the ground, they nodded at what Kazi said.  
"When we reach the outcrop, we'll have to go around it to enter the tunnel it hides, and be careful as there are several puzzles to solve." He explained as the last of the daylight faded and everyone quietly listened.  
"Can you tell us anything about these puzzles?" Onua enquired after a few minutes.

Kokua glanced at her shadow twin as the evening grew darker, then they both watched Aikane as she quietly sighed and fell asleep, her head resting on Kokua's shoulder.  
They were soon joined by Hahli and Kongu, who'd brought some fruit and a water canister over.  
"Tahu and some of the other Toa are going to try and reach the outcrop tonight, then attempt with Kazi's' help to retrieve the mask." Hahli explained, as Kokua and her shadow twin shifted their wings slightly, making sure they didn't disturb Aikane.  
"So who of the Toa are going?" Kokua softly asked, as Aikane murmured inaudibly in her sleep.  
"Tahu, Gali, Onua and Kopaka have volunteer-offered." Kongu said, as they watched Takanuva as he went to speak with Tahu, a few moments later Tahu nodded and they tapped fists.  
"Looks like Takanuva's going too." Kokua murmured.

xXx

_Turaga Lhikan turned from where he'd been watching the image Nahele'd called up and moved closer to where Mata Nui's spirit lay, while he watched over the Great Spirit, Lhikan became aware of another spirit appearing beside him._  
_ As she opened her eyes and glanced around, Lhikan realized that the colour of Aikane's eyes and the diamond had become slightly duller._  
_ She nodded at Lhikan silently, then turned her attention to Mata Nui, even though the mask Anuenue had given up was helping protect his spirit, Aikane was distressed when she saw how pale Mata Nui had become._  
_ Watching him, looking for some flicker of awareness, Aikane slowly became aware that the spirit Toa had joined Turaga Lhikan, and as she glanced at them, Phira and Alani gently hugged her before helping her up, as they led her over to where Lhikan sat._  
_ "You need to rest." Atinu murmured, worriedly as Aikane sat down, then lent against Phira's shoulder and closed her eyes._

xXx

"This is the odd-strangest fight we've ever had." Piruk muttered, as he, Dalu and Balta watched as Velika went over to where Hahli's shadow twin was noting down what Macku's had told her about the encounter they'd had with the Piraka.  
Macku's shadow twin glanced up from where she was looking at the lightstones, with Tane's and Resha's and placing some in a bag, then Macku's took a sheet from Hahli's and after writing, handed it to Balta and grinned at Dalu and Piruk, before adding a small heatstone to the bag, then she hugged the shadow twins there before rejoining the others.  
"But you are fighting, we're just delaying the Piraka to buy time. We'll watch and delay them for as long as possible. You will get to fight and we'll be beside you." Balta read out, as Velika, Garan and Hahli's shadow twin joined them to find out what Macku's' had written.

"That's true." Garan commented, passing the sheets he'd read to Dalu, Piruk reading over her shoulder until she elbowed him in the stomach.  
Sniggering, Velika helped a winded Piruk to to sit beside Hahli's shadow twin, who silently laughed and passed them a water canister.  
After Dalu'd finished reading, she joined them and handed the sheets to Piruk. By the time he'd finished reading, twilight had fallen and the others had sorted out the watch rota.  
Hahli's shadow twin handed Dalu a note which read, 'We'll sit with those on watch.'  
Dalu passed it to Garan, who nodded smiling, and as the others settled to rest, they sat beside Hahli's shadow twin, as the rest stood around the camp, and watched as the stars slowly began to appear.  
"They are definitely fainter than last night." Dalu whispered, after several minutes passed, Hahli's shadow twin shifted closer and hugged both of them.

xXx

Turning back from the window as Lari and Toma came into the sleeping quarters, Malie smiled at them, checked on Anuenue, then joined Lari and Toma on the bed nearest to her.  
"That's quite a pile you've written." Toma commented while they ate, Malie grinned, swallowed the piece of fruit he had, then wrote a brief note which he passed to Lari.  
After reading it, she hugged Malie, then passed it to Toma, 'Yes, I hope Turaga Anuenue doesn't mind. Once I started, it just flow-spilled out.' the note read.  
"I don't think she'll mind." Toma chuckled, as they finished eating and glanced at where Anuenue rested, watching as she stirred and slowly awoke.  
Malie jumped off the bed they were sat on and went to her side, as Anuenue blinked, then accepted the bowl of fruit he offered her.

"How are you feeling, Turaga?" Lari asked, once she finished eating and Malie insisted on taking the bowl.  
"Well rested Lari, thank you." Anuenue smiled, then Malie carried over the sheets, he'd filled while she'd slept, as she began reading, he went to sit on another bed, but Anuenue caught his hand and when Malie glanced around, patted the bed she was sitting on.  
As he got comfy, Malie glanced at Toma and Lari, who nodded, then everyone glanced around, Anuenue waved absently, totally engrossed in reading, as Kewe and Analu came to rest.

...

Everyone but Malie and Anuenue were asleep, when Malie felt Anuenue's shoulders begin shaking.  
"Oh Malie..." she murmured, on reading how the Piraka had kept him as a servant by threatening to use a Zamor Sphere on Shenu. Then telling Malie that they'd send Shenu to work in the deepest tunnel being dug in Mount Valmai's flank.  
As Anuenue brushed tears from her mask, Malie wrapped his arms around her, several minutes later he let go so that she could place the sheets on the floor, before hugging Malie back, as they slowly drifted into sleep.

xXx

_Sensing where she was, as Malie cuddled closer, Anuenue opened her eyes and glanced around at Lhikan and the spirit Toa. Phira was hugging Aikane's sleeping spirit, while Turaga Lhikan was quietly talking with Amaya, while the other spirit Toa listened._  
_ Malie's spirit awoke and smiled, as Nahele glanced over and winked at him before nodding to Anuenue. The pair then walked over to join them and when Malie sat beside Nahele, Anuenue watched curiously as he took out a small sphere of green light and offered it to Nahele._  
_ "Not yet, little one." Nahele grinned, as Anuenue sat beside Atinu, Malie chuckled silently, and spun the light sphere between his hands before placing it away._  
_ They watched as Lhikan and Amaya continued talking, then a few moments later, Anuenue went over to where Phira sat with Aikane, she nodded as the rainbow hued Turaga joined her._  
_ "Aikane is being slowly affected by her Father's condition." Phira murmured sadly, when she saw Anuenue looking anxiously at her sister's pale mask._

_While Anuenue looked at Phira concerned, Amaya joined them and hugged Anuenue, "Sister, it's good to see you again." Amaya whispered, before they turned their attention to Aikane._  
_ "Phira, could you rest Aikane down please?"_  
_ "Of course, Turaga." she murmured, as Anuenue moved to sit on one side of Aikane, while Amaya sat the other._  
_ "What are you going to do?" Alani asked as everyone came to see what we were doing, Amaya and Anuenue glanced at each other for several moments, then smiled quietly._  
_ "Try and help Aikane." Amaya murmured, as they joined hands over Aikane's heartlight, for a while everything was still, then slowly the mist around the pair and Aikane began to glow in soft rainbow colours._

_This glow lasted for several minutes, growing and hiding them all from view, then faded away to reveal all three were laying there, sound asleep. Gently the spirit Toa checked them, as Malie moved to where Anuenue lay._

_"Don't fret Malie, they're only resting." Phira murmured reassuringly, as he watched Anuenue, concerned, Malie nodded, glanced curiously over at Aikane's sleeping spirit, then took out the feather Kokua's shadow twin had given him._  
_ Everyone watched intrigued, as Malie went over to Aikane, gently turned her right hand, palm upwards, and brushed the feather lightly over the symbol._  
_ Slowly Aikane's eyes began to open and focused on Malie as he watched her, the spirit Toa smiled, as Aikane slowly sat up and gently caught Malie's hand before she hugged him and glanced around at Amaya's and Anuenue's sleeping spirits._  
_ "What's happened?" Aikane whispered softly, watching Malie as he put the feather away before sitting beside Anuenue, while Turaga Lhikan explained, Atinu and Alani gently propped Amaya up, while Phira and Nahele did the same for Anuenue._  
_ When they woke up and smiled at Aikane, Malie hugged Anuenue, delighted to see her awake again._

_Yawning, Anuenue hugged Malie and glanced at Aikane, Amaya, Lhikan and the spirit Toa, then smiled as her eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep._  
_ "You should return to sleep as well, little one." Turaga Lhikan said to Malie, as he watched fascinated when Aikane's and Amaya's spirits vanished, Malie looked up at Lhikan and nodded quietly, before settling beside Anuenue and hugged her, slowly his eyes grew heavy and he felt something brush over his mask._  
_ Nahele smiled and glanced at Turaga Lhikan, as he passed his hand lightly over Malie's mask._  
_ "I'm still stun-suprised that he's mute." Nahele commented softly, as Malie's and Anuenue's sleeping spirits disappeared, Lhikan nodded._  
_ "I think the word you're looking for brother, is unique." Alani commented as they rejoined Phira and Atinu, Nahele then cleared the mist and they watched as the Toa and Kazi entered the tunnel._

xXx

Watching the Piraka, Matoro's shadow twin relayed what they were doing and their watch rota to the other shadow twins.  
"It's impossible. No-one can resist after they've been hit by a Zamor Sphere." Reidak growled, as Vezok slowly thawed out and caught the food Thok chucked at him, Zaktan watched Avak as he stared in the direction of the shadow twins.  
"Well?" He demanded as Avak blinked and turned back to the small fire on which several unfortunate rahi were being cooked.  
"Some of them are sitting around lightstones while the others are on watch." Avak said picking up a roasted lizard, Matoro's shadow twin shuddered, as Avak ate it, then glanced at Zaktan, he was staring at Mount Valmai.  
While he ate, Avak glanced back to where he thought Kokua's shadow twin was imprisoned and grinned darkly.

Noticing Avak was distracted, Thok nicked his second portion of roast lizard, but didn't have time to eat it, as Avak caught Thok's hand and retrieved it.  
"Knock it off!" Zaktan snarled, as they began wrestling over the roasted rahi, Hakann snickered, as grudgingly Thok and Avak broke apart and sat down some distance apart.  
Eventually those not on watch settled down and drifted off to sleep, Matoro's shadow twin watched a while longer and cracked up with silent laughter, when Avak started trying to chat up Kokua in his sleep, only to get rudely awoken by Reidak, stomping over from where he was on guard duty and emptying a water canister over Avak's head.  
Still grinning Matoro's shadow twin returned to the others and they planned how best to confuse and distract the Piraka when daylight returned.

xXx

When Tahu and the others followed Kazi, the remaining matoran and Toa gathered close to Kokua, her shadow twin and Aikane, Kokua yawned and glanced sleepily at Amaya, who recently awoken, as she sat beside her.  
"If you want to rest sister, I'll watch both of you, with your shadow twin." Amaya murmured gently, Kokua smiled, as her shadow twin carefully rested Aikane down.  
"Thank you." She murmured, hugging Amaya, before settling down beside Aikane, covering them both with her wings.  
When Kokua fell asleep, her shadow twin glanced at Amaya, then around at the others as they quietly talked, frequently glancing over to where Aikane and Kokua slept, then she fluffed out her wings and placed one around Amaya's shoulders.  
Several minutes later, Hahli, Shenu and Ferus joined them, after a while everyone was watching the path, that the others had taken.

As everyone reached the outcrop, the Toa listened intently as Kazi explained the first part.  
"This bit is the easiest to pass, but I've read that it will activate the rest of the puzzles. We can get through by walking in this formation." Kazi explained, as he drew a pentagon with a dot in the centre, Kopaka activated his Akaku and scanned the tunnel. "Tight, but manageable." He said after several moments.  
"Kazi, you have a rough idea of what lays ahead, so we'll watch your back and sides." Tahu commented, glancing at the others, who nodded, then glanced at Kazi to see what he thought.  
When Kazi agreed, Gali quickly told Amaya and enquired as to how Aikane was, after telling the others, she stood between Takanuva and Onua, with Tahu and Kopaka behind them, then they entered the tunnel, watching over Kazi, cautiously as he led the way.

xXx

Back at the matoran Fortress, Anuenue stirred in her sleep, then with out waking, got up, picked up her staff, walked over to the window and gazed towards Mount Valmai.  
Turning over, Malie patted the area where Anuenue had been and slowly woke up, wondering where she was, he glanced around as he sat up.  
Moving to stand beside her, Malie gently shook Anuenue's arm, when she didn't respond, he went to where Lari slept and carefully woke her.  
'What's going on?' Malie wrote, after Lari had checked Turaga Anuenue and rejoined him, as he watched from the side of the bed.  
"I'm not sure, she's not sleepwalking." Lari whispered softly, as she sat beside him, they watched over Turaga Anuenue as the night quietly passed, slowly first Lari, then Malie fell asleep.

Several minutes after they had returned to sleep, a nimbus of violet light began to form around Anuenue, she then raised her symbol marked hand and the light winked out.  
"Sister, I won't let you go." a whisper broke the silence, then Anuenue sank to the floor, still gazing towards Mount Salami, there was a quiet chime as she placed her staff down, then her eyes slowly closed.  
As Anuenue's sleeping form sat in the dim starlight, the glow returned, almost invisible this time and had anyone been awake, they would have heard the faint sound of chiming.

Halfway through what remained of the night, Lari and Malie woke up, not sure what had awoken them and glanced over to the window, silently they went over to Anuenue and managed to get her up and back over to her bed.  
After covering Anuenue with a blanket, Malie went and picked up her staff, then placed it beside the bed, Lari smiled at him as they settled on the beds nearest to the sleeping Turaga and drifted back to sleep.

xXx

_Aikane opened her eyes and found herself laying in multi coloured mist, she glanced around woozily as the sound of chiming drew closer, until it surrounded her._  
_ "Father?" Aikane murmured, as she remembered how Mata Nui had whispered to her when she'd first awoken, there was no response, but the chiming slowly faded away, as it did Aikane tried to raise herself up on her elbows, but found she had no strength._  
_ Aikane's eyes slowly began to close, as her head spun, then she managed to open them as she caught a glimpse of violet light._  
_ Watching bemused, as the violet glow surrounded and merged into her, Aikane then heard Anuenue's voice whispering. "Sister, I won't let you go."_  
_ "'nue." Aikane murmured, as she tried again to sit up, but was overcome by sleep and curled up in the mist, unaware that she was being watched over._

xXx

Amaya and Kokua's shadow twin were watching the few stars they could see, "They are so faint." Amaya murmured, shivering uneasily, as she stifled a yawn, Kokua's shadow twin nodded, shifting closer to hug Amaya, she then passed her a note. 'I'll keep watch if you wish to rest.'  
"Thank you, I do feel tired." Amaya smiled, as she lent against Kokua's shadow twin's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.  
Watching over everyone, Kokua's shadow twin was intrigued to see a violet glow around Aikane for several minutes and as it faded, she heard Aikane whisper her sisters' name.  
Kokua's' shadow twin told Aikane's what she'd just witnessed as she glanced to where Kazi and the rest of the Toa had gone. To her surprise, it seemed like a faint star was shining on the mountain side.  
Watching it curiously, she never realized that the being who'd been watching all that had taken place from his vantage point, was slowly making his way towards where everyone rested.

xXx

Avak snarled, as someone prodded him awake, then glared at Zaktan. "What!" He growled angrily.  
"Return to the Stronghold and locate Brutaka," Zaktan snapped "And be quick. I want him here before dawn."  
Chuckling viciously at Zaktan's order, Avak raced towards the Piraka's Stronghold, not even pausing to check the area where the prison he'd conjured up was.  
On reaching the factory and dig site, where enslaved matoran laboured to drain the lava from Mount Valmai and made Zamor Spheres, Avak was jogging past, when he spotted Brutaka, brutalizing a fallen matoran, who'd dropped the materials he'd been struggling under.  
"Oi! Big guy, hate to spoil your fun, but Zaktan wants you to join us." Dropping the semi-conscious matoran to the ground, Brutaka glanced at Avak coldly, then nodded as he joined him, "Tell me on the way."

xXx

When the light winked out, Kokua's shadow twin scanned around the area where they were camped, a few moments later, she gently shook Amaya awake.  
As Amaya rubbed her eyes, Kokua's shadow twin wrote a note and handed it to her, 'There is someone approaching from close to where Kazi and the others headed.'  
After reading the note, Amaya swiftly roused Lewa and Pohatu, then explained as they and Kokua's shadow twin took up positions around Aikane, Kokua and the matoran, then waited.  
Lewa and Pohatu switched to their Ruru, scanning the area Kokua's shadow twin had indicated, several minutes passed, then Lewa gasped softly, "He's tall-big."  
Pohatu nodded, "I can't see any weapons." he murmured, as they and Kokua's shadow twin watched the figure steadily draw closer to the camp.

Stopping at the edge of the camp site, Axonn calmly watched the Toa and their companion's actions, then sat down and waited, his hands resting on his knees in a gesture of peace.  
Pohatu glanced at Kokua's shadow twin, "See if you can get Shenu or one of the others to wake up." he murmured softly, she nodded, shifting closer to where Resha, Shenu and Tane slept.  
Gently she patted Shenu’s arm, until he stirred and rubbed his eyes before following her, listening as Pohatu described the one who was watching them, Shenu smiled relieved.  
"That's Axonn, he's on our side, and Kazi knows the most about him." He explained as Axonn stood up and asked if he could join them, the Toa nodded, reassured by Shenu’s explanation.  
"I've been watching you and your companions, since you parted company from Garan and the others." Axonn quietly explained, as he sat beside Shenu and Lewa.

Kokua stirred as she heard a strange voice speaking and partially opened her eyes, only to find the speaker watching her and Aikane. Unsure who he was and still half asleep, Kokua mantled her wings, shielding Aikane from his gaze.  
"It's alright, sister." Amaya murmured, as she gently brushed her hand over Kokua's right wing, Kokua slowly lowered her wings and accepted a water canister from Ferus, who flushed embarrassed as Axonn glanced at him.  
After she'd had a drink, Ferus, looked anxious as he took the canister over to Axonn, as he accepted it, Axonn whispered something to Ferus, who quietly replied, then rejoined Tane, Resha and Lehua, whom hugged him.  
While everyone quietly talked, Kokua and Amaya realized that Kokua's shadow twin was looking drained, as she slowly wrote on a blank sheet, 'I'm so sorry, but we have to rest. Hahli’s shadow twin is just letting the rest of the Resistance know.' Amaya read out to everyone, as Kokua's shadow twin's wings drooped tiredly.

xXx

Piruk and Velika were sitting beside Lehua's and Resha's shadow twins, when Hahli's slowly walked over to them, holding a note.  
Handing it to Velika, she slumped beside Piruk and lent against Lehua's shadow twin's shoulder.  
"Can you wait-hang on until I've told-alerted the others?" Piruk asked, when he'd read the note, Haki's nodded, he and the other shadow twins looked unhappy about what they needed to do.  
While Piruk roused Garan, Dalu and Balta, Velika nodded quietly as their shadow twins and the Toa's joined them, all were looking exhausted and unhappy, Aikane's shadow twin passed him another note.  
'I know we said we'd fight beside you, but our being awake for so long is finally tiring us. We're really sorry.' when Garan had read this note, he nodded.  
"You've been a great help." Dalu reassured them, "Rest well and rejoin us when you can." Garan added.

They watched as the shadow twins nodded gratefully, then faded from sight, Balta glanced up at the sky, as everyone quietly discussed their defences.  
"It should be dawn in a few hours time." He muttered, as Piruk and Velika went to rest, Dalu glanced at him and nodded, while Garan stoked the fire.  
Silently they prepared their weapons, then ate some dried fruit, before quietly talking about how their friends were getting on.  
"Kazi will guide them well, and they might meet Axonn." Garan murmured, as what stars they could see moved through the sky.  
As he watched them, unable to rest, Piruk tried to make out the patterns that only recently burned so brightly against the night sky, then failing that, he shifted to watch the flames of the fire as it flickered and danced.

xXx

Walking through the passageway, Kazi led the five Toa into a room with five walls and what looked like a well in the centre of the room.  
Each wall had a different pattern etched into it and as Kazi glanced around curiously, the Toa went to have a better look at the patterns.  
When they rejoined Kazi, Onua glanced up and whistled stunned, following his gaze, the Toa saw an intricate carving covering the ceiling.  
"Now it becomes clear, " Kazi whispered, "The second puzzle is to find the key to the hidden door, and the parts are somewhere in the patterns."  
The Toa turned back to the walls, those who had to switch to their Akaku and began minutely examining the patterns, while they searched, Kazi watched, fervently wishing he could help, but knowing he was only their guide.

For a while, Tahu just stared puzzled at the wall he was examining. "How can we be wasting time like this, when the Great Spirit is dying?" he thought anxiously, as his eyes started moving over the pattern again.  
Suddenly Tahu noticed a minute change in the pattern, focusing intently on it, he lightly brushed his fingers over the area.  
For a few minutes nothing happened, then that part of the wall slowly opened, revealing a small object, carefully Tahu picked it up, then turned back to where Kazi stood.  
As Tahu rejoined him, so did the other Toa, each cupping a small object and after everyone handed the pieces to Kazi, then sat and watched as he began to figure out how the pieces would fit together.  
While Kazi worked, with Kopaka helping, the others glanced up at the carved ceiling and hoped there was enough time left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual cookies for whoever spots the deliberate pun.


	7. Chapter 7

Zaktan grinned evilly when Avak returned with Brutaka, then as the others roused and watched, Zaktan and Brutaka stood a short distance away, talking quietly.  
"So, where'd you find him this time?" Reidak muttered, as he moved some rocks and found some resting lizards.  
After stunning the unfortunate creatures and listening to Avak's explanation, Reidak grudgingly shared the lizards with him and Thok.  
Finishing their breakfast, they watched Zaktan and Brutaka plotting, then Vezok and Hakann, who'd also finished eating, joined them.  
Several minutes later as dawn tried to lighten the sky, Brutaka grinned and showed Zaktan the spare Zamor Sphere Launcher he carried. The pair laughed as Brutaka put it away, before heading in the direction of the matoran Fortress, his sinister laughter seemed to linger as he raced out of sight.

xXx

Toma and Kewe re-entered the sleeping quarters as the rest woke, carrying a large tray with breakfast for everyone there.  
As they and Analu sorted it out, Lari and Malie watched Turaga Anuenue as she glanced towards the window curiously, then went to look out at the view.  
"Wow, it's so tall!" Anuenue murmured, as Lari and Malie joined her, she smiled at them.  
"You were watching Mount Valmai during the night." Lari commented, as they turned back to the table for their breakfast.  
"Really? I don't remember." Turaga Anuenue replied surprised, Malie nodded grinning, when everyone had finished eating, they went up to the ramparts.

Thought dawn was approaching, there was an unnatural twilight tinge to the light, making everything look darker, and the matoran nervously shifted their feet, watching for signs of trouble.

...

Slowing, as he reached the outcrops around the matoran Fortress, Brutaka smiled grimly, as he saw the patrol slowly walk past, watching intently for signs of Piraka.  
_"Just a few steps more."_ he thought, then when the matoran were within striking distance and out of sight of the Fortress, Brutaka swiftly launched Zamor Spheres at them, missing none.

As the patrol stood there waiting for orders, he moved closer and smirked at the matoran, who watched helplessly as Brutaka started moving towards the Fortress, he paused, glanced over his shoulder and grinned darkly.  
"Go to the base of Mount Valmai and start digging." he ordered then smirked as, unable to resist the command, the patrol began walking in the direction of the Piraka's Stronghold.  
Brutaka watched as the matoran moved out of sight, then turned his attention back to the Fortress, as he inched closer.

Feeling worried Malie shifted closer to Anuenue, who smiled and hugged him reassuringly as Lari came over to them.  
"Turaga, Resha said you are linked telepathically to Toa Aikane, Gali and Amaya," when she nodded, Lari grinned, "Could you find out how everyone is?"  
"Of course, I think they will be awake." Anuenue replied, glancing towards Mount Valmai, leaning on the rampart, with Malie, Lari and those on watch, she prepared to call to her sisters.  
While Turaga Anuenue concentrated, Malie caught a slight movement in the bushes, tapping Lari's and Anuenue's arms, he pointed towards the ground, having been distracted from connecting with her sisters, Anuenue glanced around curious.

Seeing some odd looking spheres flying towards them, Anuenue glanced at Malie, whom looked petrified as one of them arced towards him, she dragged him out of its path not seeing one heading for her.  
"Hide!" the Turaga yelled, then stumbled as the sphere struck her back. A strange feeling spread through Anuenue, and she heard a cold voice ordering her to join the others, then leave the Fortress, though she didn't want to and struggled against the compulsive order, Anuenue's body turned and went to join Lari and the guards.

Watching horrified; Malie shook his head as Turaga Anuenue moved to stand with his friends, all trying to resist the order, but unable to, then they headed towards the main door.  
Malie bolted for a hiding place only he and Shenu knew about, making sure no-one had seen him, Malie slipped into it and shivered, feeling helpless.  
As he slowly calmed down, Malie wondered if the green light sphere Nahele had given him could help in any way, while he thought about it, Malie heard footsteps nearby and listened intently until they'd faded away.  
Glancing around the small, well hidden room, Malie sighed and sat on the bed, taking out both feathers, he brushed them across his hand.  
A few seconds later, Malie put them away and lay back on the bed, feeling strangely tired, as his eyes slowly closed, tears trickled down his mask and while he slept, a soft glow formed around him.

Walking with the matoran, Anuenue could see that like her they were trying to stop but no-one could, while Brutaka watched as they approached him.  
"Hmm, a Turaga. Haven't seen your sort for a long time," he rumbled, smiling darkly as the group stopped in front of him. "You will all go to the factory and dig site, and you," he stared coldly at the Turaga of Colour, "Are just to watch them, now go!"  
Unable to resist, the group turned and began to walk, while Brutaka headed for the Fortress, Lari was beside Anuenue, tears trickling down her mask, she wanted to comfort her, but the compulsion to walk was overpowering and Anuenue was unable to hug her.

Walking helplessly through the vegetation, the rainbow hued Turaga did the only thing she could and called out to her sisters, when Amaya replied, Anuenue told her what had happened.  
When she went to tell Anuenue what was taking place on Mount Valmai, she asked her not to, so that she wouldn't place them in danger, when the factory came into view.

xXx

Sitting waiting for Aikane to awaken, Amaya was with Resha, Ferus and Haki, while Axonn watched the dawn, worried by how dim the light was.  
Suddenly Amaya jumped and stared towards the direction of the Fortress, "Sister, be strong." they heard her say after several minutes before going over to Lewa and Pohatu and quietly speaking with them.  
When she'd finished talking, Lewa moved to hug her, as Axonn listened, then moved to where Kokua sat beside Aikane's sleeping form, she glanced up at him as he reached them.  
"May I see Mata Nui's Daughter?" He asked softly, Kokua nodded, lifting her wings away from her sister, she watched as he gently touched Aikane's hand for a few moments.  
Sitting beside Kokua, Axonn was torn between, going after Brutaka, aiding the other Toa and Kazi or waiting for Aikane to awaken, and knowing all three options were important.

xXx

Horror filled the Turaga as she saw the factory and dig site, the group had been ordered to go to, it was worse than any she'd ever seen.  
On reaching the gateway, they moved to follow a group of enslaved matoran, then as they entered the work area Anuenue stopped, unable to follow Lari and the others.  
Though she didn't know which part of the lava draining or Zamor Sphere making process this was she was being forced to watch, tears slowly began running down Anuenue's mask, as she thought of how the Piraka had threatened Malie by telling him they'd make Shenu work here.  
Anuenue watched helplessly, as her friends fell in with the other matoran and began moving containers of liquid, rubble filled carts and partially finished spheres, while other matoran silently shifted raw materials around, their sad eyes weary, as they struggled with their loads, stumbling from time to time.

xXx

_"Malie, wake up little one." A gentle voice chimed softly, as he stirred then opened his eyes and sat up looking around amazed._   
_Glancing at the vibrantly coloured mist, Malie wondered who had called his name, then spotting Aikane's sleeping spirit, he scrambled up and hurried over to her._   
_Kneeling beside her, Malie gently patted Aikane's shoulder, then glanced around as the sound of chiming reached him, as the chiming grew louder, Malie took out the green light sphere and placed it in front of him._   
_"Why did I just do that?" he wondered, as several orbs of undefinable colour floated into view, shifting closer to Aikane, Malie watched as all but one of the orbs drifted back into the mist._

_The remaining orb hovered over the green light sphere, then moved to envelope it._   
_Several minutes passed, then Malie shifted closer, curious as to what was happening, the orb then rose up to hover at his eye-level._   
_When the orb moved, the green light sphere slowly rose from the ground and as Malie held his hand out came to rest in his palm._   
_While Malie put the light sphere away, he never took his eyes from the strangely coloured orb, then sat back beside Aikane, as a feeling of security flowed through him._   
_When Malie's spirit fell asleep, the orb was rejoined by the others, the chiming began to grow in strength as a glow formed around him and Malie's spirit was gently returned to his body._   
_The orbs then hovered around Aikane's sleeping spirit, the chiming softened as they watched the violet glow that was still faintly visible around her._

xXx

Awaking to the sound of heavy footsteps moving past, very close to where he hid, Malie froze and held his breath, listening anxiously as Brutaka's voice snarled at his helpless captives.  
"Is this all of you?"

After a few minutes, he growled "Come on."  
Malie brushed tears from his mask, as everyone's footsteps faded from earshot and wondered if he should try and reach Kokua and the others or wait a while longer.  
Cautiously moving over to the slit window, he watched as Brutaka shoved Aroyu, making the Ta-matoran stumble, and laughing wickedly as he forced the matoran towards the Piraka's Stronghold.  
When they were out of sight, Mali sat on the stool by the window, racking his brain for some way to alert the others, then a smile crossed his mask as he remembered the curious rahi that had been found after the storm that had destroyed the Ga-matoran village.

_"I wonder if he remembers me?"_ Malie thought, as he found some of the rahi's favourite fruit. Cautiously Malie then left the hidden room swiftly and silently he made his way down to where Makeo as he'd been named, had made his den.  
Entering the area in front of Makeo's sleeping quarters, Malie put the bag down and took out Makeo's favourite fruit, before shouldering the bag again, then waited to see what he'd do.

Several minutes passed, then slowly Makeo slithered out to see who was there, his silver eyes brightened as he recognised the silent one who'd helped mend his wing.  
Slithering closer, Makeo crooned softly before accepting the fruit Malie offered, then nudged him gently.  
Then Malie took out Kokua's wing feather and showed it to Makeo, who used the tip of his tail to hold it while he memorized the scent, then let Malie climb on, before returning the feather to him.  
Holding tight, Malie hoped they would reach everyone in time, as the feathered serpent moved through the tunnel that led out of the Fortress.

On leaving the tunnel, Makeo glanced curiously at Malie, who nodded and pointed towards Mount Valmai, then held on tightly as Makeo gathered himself to take off.  
As they spiralled upwards, Malie's eyes widened in amazement at the view he could see, then Makeo, having gained enough height, caught the air currents and headed towards Mount Valmai.  
Hanging onto Makeo's feathers, Malie felt rather than heard Makeo's enraged hiss, when he spotted the captured matoran, but to Malie's relief, Makeo stayed on course for Mount Valmai.  
As they flew over where the Piraka were moving towards the Resistance.  
Makeo glanced back at Malie as he felt him shiver, sensing that his friend was terrified of those below them, Makeo sped towards Mount Valmai, leaving the evil ones behind.

When they reached Mount Valmai, Makeo slowed to taste the air for traces of Kokua's scent, weaving through the air for several minutes, he then caught a trace of it and began heading to where it was strongest.  
Malie peered over Makeo's shoulder, as he slowed again, and saw where the others were camped, swooping down, Makeo landed a couple of bio from the camp and let Malie climb from his back.

While Malie took some more fruit from his bag to thank Makeo, some of the other matoran and Axonn had notice their arrival and had alerted the Toa and Kokua.  
While Malie fed Makeo, he tried to figure out how he'd explain what had taken place, and that the Piraka were close to Garan and the others.  
Glancing towards the camp, Malie realized that everyone had seen him and Makeo arrive and were waiting for him to join them.

Quietly chatting with Lewa and Tane, Axonn caught a glimpse of someone landing near by, Haki, Matoro, Jaller and Ferus were closest, so he watched quietly, as they realized there was someone there and came to tell everyone else.  
"Toa, we've got company." Jaller said as they rejoined them, glancing back to where a small figure could be seen feeding a strange looking rahi.  
"Hey, Kokua come and look." Macku called to her, switching to his Akaku, Lewa murmured, "It's Malie!"  
Everyone wondered why Malie had come to join them, as he and the rahi made their way over to them, when Malie reached them, everyone was concerned by the look of distress on his mask and as Amaya knelt down to hug Malie, he began to cry.

While everyone helped comfort Malie, Makeo slithered over to where Kokua sat beside Aikane, Axonn watched as Makeo tasted the air around Kokua, then crooned softly and curled up near by.  
She glanced curiously at the rahi as it watched her, then softly imitated Makeo's crooning, he reared up surprised, then slithered closer and crooned again, when Kokua crooned back Makeo rubbed his head against her wing.  
While they made friends, Hahli sat with Amaya, Shenu and Malie, as he began writing, telling them about what he'd seen occur at the Fortress.  
The dim mid-morning light shone down as everyone sat waiting for Malie to finish writing, Axonn watched the area where he knew the other Toa and Kazi were.  
Makeo listened to Kokua, enthralled by her voice as she softly sang to her sleeping sister, then he began to croon along with her, drawing a smile from Axonn.

xXx

Reaching the place where they'd gone up against the shadow twins, the Piraka glanced around perplexed.  
"Which way did those cowards go?" Zaktan demanded, as Reidak scoured the ground carefully.  
"It's strange, there are no tracks of any kind. It's like they just vanished." Reidak replied, as the Piraka left the area and began racing towards Mount Valmai, not spotting the speck in the air also heading in that direction.  
As the dimmed sun moved through the sky, Thok and Vezok spotted some activity ahead, they glanced at Zaktan, who was watching the matoran who were several kio ahead of them, and preparing to defend themselves.  
"Right we know the Zamor Spheres work," Zaktan said, after getting Avak to scan the area, drawing a snarl from Vezok, who glared at him.  
"We'll soften them up, as there is only five of them, it shouldn't take long. Then when they're under control....." he laughed darkly.

Hearing the Piraka laughing, Piruk glanced worriedly at Garan as they double-checked their weapons.  
"It's not heart-cheering when you hear a sound-noise like that." he murmured, Balta nodded, concentrating on the mechanism on a back-up weapon, while Velika helped.  
Dalu moved to stand beside Garan and Piruk, her eyes glowing with battle-light, as they watched the Piraka slowly move towards their position.  
"We'll buy the others time and honour those who have gone before us in this struggle." she commented gruffly, as Balta and Velika joined them, the others nodded and tapped fists, before moving into position.  
Silently they waited, as the Piraka approached, then stopped just out of range of the Resistance's weapons.

Zaktan lent his three bladed weapon against the ground and leaned on it as he leered at the Resistance.  
"Why don't you surrender and join your friends?!" he called out mockingly, the Resistance said nothing, just glared at the Piraka and the sounds of weapons being cocked was clearly heard.  
The other Piraka sniggered and nudged each other, then looked around as Brutaka came into view, carrying someone, as he reached them, the matoran could see that he had Turaga Anuenue in his arms.  
"The Fortress!" Dalu hissed quietly, as rage threatened to overwhelm her common sense, while they watched Brutaka drop Turaga Anuenue to the ground.  
"Ah Turaga, so nice of you to join us again." Zaktan hissed, "Come here slave!" he then snarled, as she stood where she'd been dropped, though Anuenue tried to resist, she walked towards Zaktan and stopped in front of him.

As they watched Balta whispered, "I think he might try and use Turaga Anuenue to force us to surrender." glancing to where the Piraka and Brutaka had gathered by the enslaved Turaga, they saw Vezok order her to face them, then hiss something to her, before rejoining the others.

"Just stand here and let those fools see their destiny." Vezok hissed in her ear, before rejoining the others, Anuenue looked at Garan and the others, wanting to tell them not to worry about her and to fight on.  
Then she caught Dalu's gaze and they stared at each other for several minutes, she then nodded somehow understanding Anuenue's unspoken message, before Zaktan came and stood behind the enslaved Turaga, the others either side of him and Brutaka watching nearby.

"So are you going to save your Turaga and surrender or......" Zaktan growled, resting his weapon on Anuenue's shoulder, after a couple minutes passed.  
Garan glanced at the others who nodded, while Dalu's eyes took on a red tint, as she crouched lower, "Turaga Anuenue would not want us to surrender!" she growled at their adversaries, as the others readied themselves.

xXx

In the room the Toa watched as Kazi placed the final piece in place, there was a slight click and a musical note suddenly reverberated throughout the room.  
A glow then surrounded the key, as it rose up and hung in mid air over the well, amazed everyone stood up and Takanuva was about to ask Kazi what they had to do next, when he felt strangely tired.  
While the Toa and Kazi stood there entranced, the glow around the key shone with unknown colours for several minutes, before fading back to a soft white glow.  
Then Gali, Kopaka, Tahu, Onua and Takanuva stepped closer to the key, while Kazi took out one of his Echo Forks, which he held close beside the key.  
The Echo Fork gently hummed as it activated, while the Toa formed spheres of their elements, which then drifted towards the Echo Fork.

xXx

When Brutaka drove the other matoran from the Fortress into the Factory, he ordered them to join their friends, then turned to where Turaga Anuenue stood.  
He grinned malevolently seeing that her mask and robe were damp with tears, then while the matoran continued the back-breaking work they were forced to do, Brutaka lifted Anuenue up and held her tightly, before heading back to the Piraka.

"I'd like to know how you escaped, slave. Zaktan was livid when he saw the freak." Brutaka growled, as he raced towards Mount Valmai, "You are allowed to speak, so tell me!"  
Anuenue looked at up at his cold gaze and tried to stay silent, but was unable, "I do not know, I lapsed into unconsciousness at the Stronghold and awoke in the Fortress."  
Brutaka snarled, "When you are allowed to speak, you will call me and the Piraka, Master, understand?"

"Yes Master." the response escaped Anuenue, despite her attempts not to speak, as he continued towards where the Piraka were, Brutaka took a perverse delight in telling the Turaga in great detail about how the work around Mount Valmai would effect the matoran  
When he spotted the Piraka, Brutaka laughed, chillingly, "When those five fools are enslaved then nothing can stop the Piraka from finally claiming the Mask of Life. Then I'll watch them destroy each other."

A few minutes later he reached them, having ordered Anuenue to stay silent, he glared at her until she nodded. As he dropped her down, Anuenue caught a glimpse of Dalu, shaking with rage, before having to walk over to Zaktan, he smiled darkly at the Turaga then moved to one side to speak with Brutaka.  
"Face the volcano." Vezok ordered, then chuckled as Anuenue helplessly turned to face the volcano and the Resistance.

Velika glanced at Garan, while Dalu's gaze never wavered from their enemies, her Twin Chargers humming as they powered up.  
"I've never seen her so angry." Garan murmured, while Piruk and Balta shifted position slightly, then ducked as Hakann launched the first salvo at their defences.

"Wait here slave, you won't be alone for long." Vezok growled, as Thok and Reidak also started attacking the Resistance's defences, the rest of the Piraka were quick to join in, leaving Turaga Anuenue to watch helplessly, while Brutaka lent on his blades and watched with cold amusement.  
"Sisters, alert the others!" Anuenue silently yelled, when Amaya replied, she swiftly explained, as the Piraka began overwhelming Garan and the others valiant efforts.  
One by one they were hit by Zamor Spheres and ordered to stand beside the enslaved Turaga, until Dalu was standing on her own, eyes flashing, she screamed her defiance as she launched herself at the Piraka, Hakann's eyes flashed as he grinned and Dalu dropped her Twin Chargers to clutch her head.

xXx

When they heard Kokua singing, Malie, his brother and friends gathered around her, Aikane, Axonn and Makeo to listen, enthralled by the sound.  
While they were sitting there, Pohatu, Lewa and Amaya went and quietly talked with Jaller and the others, as they wondered how the other Toa and Kazi were doing, Amaya suddenly jerked and glanced around, shock in her eyes.  
After making sure the matoran with Kokua hadn't seen her reaction, she quietly told her brothers and friends what Anuenue had told her.  
"Can you reach-call Toa Gali?" Kongu murmured, while Lewa and Pohatu went to ask Axonn if he could join them.  
Axonn agreed and went back with them, rejoining the matoran and Amaya, as she opened her eyes, looking faintly puzzled, "Is everything alright colour-sister?" Lewa asked as he sat back beside her and Macku.

xXx

When the elemental spheres touched the Echo Fork, they too began to hum, as the Toa sat down, then as the humming grew slowly louder, the elemental spheres slowly rose up towards the carved ceiling.  
As they touched the carving, a minute pulse of sound emanated from the Echo Fork, which combined with the spheres and merged them together.  
This humming sphere then vanished into the carving, causing it to begin shining brightly as everyone came out of the trance and glanced up at the ceiling, surprised  
"What's the next puzzle?" Kopaka asked Kazi softly, as they all glanced at the key, which still hung in the air and the brightened ceiling.  
Putting his Echo Fork away, Kazi swiftly searched through everything he'd read, containing the slightest hint about the next puzzle.  
"We have to go into darkness to find the light which shields the Mask of Life."

xXx

"I couldn't reach Gali, there was a chiming sound which seemed to hang between us." Amaya murmured anxiously, while Pohatu told Axonn what Anuenue had said.  
"We have to move Mata Nui's Daughter, everyone follow me." Axonn said as he stood up, then went back to where Aikane slept and gently lifted her up, before leading the others in the direction he'd appeared from.  
Walking beside Kokua, Haki told her about how he'd been partially woken by song a couple nights ago.  
"When you sang, I realized that it was you I'd somehow heard." he said, Kokua murmured in surprise and blushed slightly, as Haki, Lehua and Malie glanced at her.  
Then Malie saw where Axonn was taking them, and tugged on Kokua's hand before pointing to where Axonn now stood, waiting for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all, sorry this has taken a while to post.

As Dalu stumbled, clutching her head, Vezok and Reidak fired Zamor Spheres at point blank range, hitting Dalu hard as she groaned, still reeling from Hakann's mental blast.  
"That's enough." Zaktan growled, as they watched the virus take effect, Dalu slowly lowered her hands and stood there silently watching the Piraka and Brutaka.  
"Stand with the rest, slave." Thok commanded, as the Piraka and Brutaka went to raid the Resistance's camp for food, the matoran and Turaga stood there, watching as they also gathered the weapons together, one went off covering Vezok and Reidak in a strange powder.  
Several minutes later, both had begun scratching, Anuenue realized it must have been some kind of itching powder as they raced off to find some relief, then Avak came over to where she stood, his left hand had a bad gash in it.  
"Bind this wound with part of your robe, slave." he growled. Silently swearing at him, Anuenue removed her robe and tore the rainbow coloured trim off one side, then carefully bound the wound, stemming the bleeding before she put her ruined robe back on.

After inspecting the makeshift bandage, Avak glanced at the other Piraka, "Looks like we've found a healer." he chuckled darkly, as he helped himself to some of the food they'd nicked.  
Thok and Hakann then ordered the rainbow hued Turaga to bind their wounds, Anuenue was just able to see Dalu out of the corner of her eye, as she ripped the rest of her robe up for bandages.  
She looked in bad shape from having a double hit, when Anuenue finished and was ordered to stand beside her, she saw that her mask was pale and she trembled, but her eyes still blazed with defiance.  
When they'd finished eating, the enslaved group listened as Zaktan told the others what the plan was, Brutaka laughed coldly, as they stood up, he then walked over to them.  
"This won't take long. Move slaves, you're going to join your friends." he snapped, shoving Velika, as they started walking back the way he'd brought Anuenue.  
While Brutaka forced them to run, Anuenue called out to Amaya, relaying what she'd heard the Piraka and Brutaka speaking about.

_"Thank you, sister. We will be ready."_ Amaya replied as Anuenue stumbled through the scrub, Piruk and Garan behind her.  
Suddenly the Turaga of Colour tripped over an exposed root and flew headlong, unable to get her hands up to cushion her fall, her head struck a rock, there was pain then things went black.

xXx

_"Turaga of Colour, awaken." A chiming voice gently called, rousing Anuenue, she blinked, then focused on a strangely coloured orb, which hovered above her._   
_Slowly she sat up and glanced around, noticing Aikane's sleeping spirit, then back at the orb, which moved closer to her._   
_"Will my sister be alright?" Anuenue whispered, as other orbs appeared and hovered above Aikane, it didn't answer, then a gentle chiming began to slowly emanate from all the orbs._   
_Turaga Anuenue listened enthralled, before she lay back in the mist and her eyes closed, the orb near her then pulsed brightly, returning Anuenue's spirit back to her body._

xXx

"Halt!" Brutaka snapped, when Turaga Anuenue went flying, then he stalked over to her still form and prodded her roughly.  
"You, pick that up." He ordered Piruk, pointing at Anuenue's staff, while Piruk did, Brutaka poked Anuenue again, then when she didn't move, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

Ordering the matoran to start moving again, Brutaka glanced up at the sky, the suns position showed that it was just past midday, but the dim light made it seem more like evening.  
Shrugging, Brutaka grinned viciously as the Factory and dig site came into view, driving the matoran through the gates, he ordered them to join the rest, then dropped Anuenue to the ground.  
"You lot, take her to where you rest, and make sure she wakes up." He growled at a small group, as they moved to obey, he watched, then turned to rejoin the Piraka.

Silently the matoran lifted Anuenue's unconscious form up, Lari was amongst the group and she wondered what they had done to Turaga Anuenue this time.  
Carrying her into the area that they were made to sleep in, they gently placed Anuenue down and carefully checked her, whispering almost inaudibly as they worked.  
"Lari, what can you tell us about this Turaga?" Rinia asked while they made Anuenue as comfortable as was possible, everyone listened intently and murmured amongst themselves when Lari had finished.  
Rinia was thinking about what she'd once read, when a sigh came from Turaga Anuenue, her eyes flickered open and she glanced up at the quietly watching matoran  
"Oh Lari, I hope Malie made it to safety." she whispered, as she brushed tears from Lari's mask, ignoring the ones trickling down her own, tentatively Rinia shifted, then managed a small smile, as Turaga Anuenue looked around at her, their companions and the dingy room.

xXx

After glancing around at the room, Gali voiced everyone’s thoughts. "The darkest area in here is the well."  
Tahu nodded, then glanced at Takanuva, who seemed to still be lost in thought, then he walked out onto the space above the well.  
The others watched surprised, as Takanuva stood in mid-air, then the air around him glowed, and he slowly descended into the well.  
As Takanuva disappeared from sight, everyone glanced at each other mystified, then Kazi moved towards the well mouth, reaching up to pluck the key from where it floated.  
After he'd followed Takanuva, Gali went next, wondering just what was guiding their brother, as she descended into the well on what felt like a cushion of air, Gali heard Kopaka saying something to Onua and Tahu, as they waited to follow.

xXx

Catching up with everyone else, Kokua, Haki, Malie and Lehua glanced around at the rather bare cave, Axonn waited until Makeo had joined them, then walked further into the cave.  
Ahonui was quietly chatting with Ferus about Anuenue, as everyone paused, while Axonn carefully shifted Aikane, before brushing his hand over part of the cave wall, there was a faint grinding noise, then a hidden door opened.  
"Welcome to my home," Axonn smiled, as everyone murmured surprised, "The outer cave provides shelter for any rahi that need it." he explained, carefully sealing the door behind Makeo, who hissed curiously, before slithering over to Malie, Kokua and Lewa.  
Axonn then carried Aikane over to the bed, while Kokua and Amaya joined him, the others glanced around, to Pohatu and Lewa their hosts home reminded them of their own, while the matoran chatted quietly amongst themselves.

Malie was watching Makeo as he tasted the air, then slithered towards a nearby tunnel, as Makeo drew closer, the tunnel entrance suddenly started glowing.  
Puzzled, Makeo glanced around at Axonn who smiled, no-one else but Malie had noticed it happen, then moved back to where Matoro, Shenu and Macku sat chatting, while Malie watched Hahli, as she made notes.  
Amaya and Kokua quietly talked with Axonn, before he went to see how the others were and offered them food and drink, half the matoran offered to help and followed him into an adjoining cavern.

"Can you reach Gali?" Kokua murmured, as she and Amaya watched over Aikane, glancing at their, now light violet, sister, Amaya tried again, then shook her head.  
"No, the chiming noise is still there, and Anuenue told me not to tell her anything, as she doesn't want to let the Piraka know about what we're doing."

"Why would she do that?" Kokua replied, as Tane brought some fruit over, "She wouldn't be able to help herself. The virus that she is now infected with will make her do whatever the Piraka and Brutaka wish." he explained.  
"There are two things it can't control, and that is what she thinks and feels." Ferus quietly added, Kokua shuddered, as she stayed beside Aikane, while Amaya went to speak with Lewa and Pohatu, who'd finished eating while looking at a carving.  
A few moments later, Makeo slithered onto the bed and curled up beside Kokua, crooning softly as he rubbed his head against her wing, before tucking his head under his wing and went to sleep.  
"May I join you?" Axonn quietly asked, Kokua glanced up startled, then nodded, carefully he sat on Aikane's left side, as Axonn settled, Kokua realized that everyone else had settled on benches and blankets and dozed off.  
"You should also rest Kokua, I will watch over Mata Nui's Daughter." Kokua nodded, and as she fell asleep wondered why Axonn didn't say Aikane's name.

xXx

Landing at the bottom of the well, Tahu glanced around, it was pitch black, but he could see everyone’s eyes shining, as they looked at each other.  
"Join your hands together." Kazi murmured softly, his voice echoing slightly, "Has anyone tried their Ruru?" Onua asked, after several moments, as he managed to find and clasp Kopaka's and Gali's hands.  
"Yes, but for some reason we can't switch." Takanuva replied, as he held Tahu's and Kopaka's hands, they then watched as Kazi's eyes showed that he was moving into the centre of the circle they'd formed.  
There was a tiny clink as he placed the key down, then moved carefully out the circle, apologizing when he tripped over Gali's foot.  
"It's alright." she murmured absently as her eyes were drawn to the key, while the glow emanating from it grew in intensity.

Kazi watched as the Toa gazed mesmerized at the key, while they stood there entranced, he glanced up at the well mouth and softly murmured awed.  
The ceiling, high above them, was now ablaze with light, then Kazi heard chiming, which grew in strength as a shaft of light began to moved down the well.  
Then the key rose from the floor to hover at the Toas' eye-level, as the light drew closer they raised their right hands and touched the key.  
Kazi realized he was holding his breath, and slowly let it out.  
When the light reached the key, the Toa lowered their hands, as the chiming grew to a crescendo, then the light covered the key and descended to the ground.  
For several moments nothing seemed to happen, then Takanuva and Gali raised their hands and reached into the light, as they stood there, the light grew to a blinding intensity then vanished, plunging the area into darkness.

"What happened?" Tahu murmured sometime later his voice sounding tired, as a glow began to brighten the furthest part of the well, slowly the Toa and Kazi walked over to it.  
Gali and Takanuva walked beside each other, carrying a casket between them, glancing down the passageway, Kazi looked puzzled. "If I remember right, we are meant to leave by this passage." he murmured, glancing back at the weary Toa, they nodded and quietly followed Kazi as he cautiously walked into the passageway.  
Moving through it, Onua wondered what was lighting their way, as he couldn't see any lightstones, yet there was a soft glow illuminating the passage way.  
As they followed Kazi, Gali and Takanuva were making sure they kept a firm hold of the casket and all were wondering if they'd find somewhere to rest.

Roughly half an hour later, they realized that the passage was sloping upwards and the light was still moving with them.  
"Any idea how much longer?" Kopaka murmured, as they slowly made their way up the passage, Kazi glanced up and tiredly shook his head, before glancing back at Gali and Takanuva.  
They smiled briefly, then looked past their brothers as they saw a shadow appear on part of the passage wall, as everyone, watched the figure drew closer, then Kazi smiled.  
"Axonn, it's good to see you." he murmured, relaxing and putting his Echo Forks away, Axonn nodded.  
"Come and rest." he replied, as the Toa and Kazi swayed wearily, they nodded and followed Axonn, as he led them up the last part of the passageway and into his home, then as Gali and Takanuva stumbled, he caught them and the casket, then helped them over to a bench, before placing the casket beside them.

xXx

"I'd like to say welcome, Turaga," Rinia whispered after introducing herself, as Anuenue lightly touched the lump on her head. "But not in this place."  
Anuenue nodded, carefully easing herself up as Lari helped, while Rinia and the others watched before offering her some water.  
"What's happened to your robe?" Lari asked, while Rinia whispered something to the others, who nodded and went off somewhere nearby. Rinia muttered angrily, when she heard what Anuenue'd been ordered to do.  
"Then we'll have to see what we can do." one of the other matoran whispered, as they returned carrying bowls of what looked like wallpaper paste, passing one to Turaga Anuenue, who thanked her and waited until the bowls had been passed around.  
While she ate the foul tasting gloop, Anuenue wondered where Garan and the others were, as she looked around at the dank room.

xXx

Axonn sat on the edge of his bed and waited for Gali and Takanuva to wake up, hearing a slight noise behind him, Axonn turned to watch as Kokua stretched and shifted closer to Aikane.  
Makeo hissed quietly as her movements woke him, then slithered over to see what Axonn was doing, he crooned softly and accepted the fruit Axonn offered him.  
After Makeo had swallowed the fruit, he slithered over to where Malie was sleeping, beside Matoro, Ahonui and Shenu, as Makeo gently nudged Malie, everyone began to wake up and quietly nodded when they heard that Tahu and the others had found their way to Axonn's.  
Amaya went to see how Gali and Takanuva were, while Lewa and Pohatu checked on their brothers, Kokua stayed with Aikane and the matoran  
"When Gali and Takanuva awake, they'll need to place the casket beside Mata Nui's Daughter." Axonn murmured softly, his voice just reaching Kokua.

"Why do you not say Aikane's name?" Kokua whispered, shifting to sit beside Axonn, he glanced at her and smiled enigmatically.  
"The time is not right." he murmured, before shifting to let Malie, Hahli, Macku, Resha and Kongu join them, as the edge of the bed was getting crowded, Macku, Resha and Kongu sat on the floor, glancing worriedly at Aikane's comatose form.  
They quietly chatted with Kokua, while waiting for the Toa to join them, as they sat there, Makeo nudged Kokua's wing then when she glanced at him, he slithered onto the bed and over to Aikane.  
Coiling up beside her, Makeo half-spread his wings and began crooning softly, while he switched his gaze between her and Kokua.  
"You want me to sing?" Kokua asked curiously, while the matoran and Axonn watched intrigued, Makeo nodded, so Kokua shifted to sit beside him and softly began to sing, Axonn smiled and went to see how Gali and Takanuva were.

Gali slowly stretched and glanced around, as Takanuva also awoke, while they were standing up Amaya came into the cavern where they'd fallen asleep.  
"I thought you might need a drink." she smiled, handing them some beakers, Takanuva grinned as Gali hugged Amaya, then they looked at the casket still sitting on the bench.  
It was rectangular and seemed to be one piece, no edge between top and bottom could be seen and the Bionicle symbol was etched into the top.  
"What happens now?" Takanuva murmured, then they all jumped, as Axonn spoke, "You and Gali are to place it beside Mata Nui's Daughter."  
"How is Aikane doing?" Gali asked Amaya, as she and Takanuva went to lift the casket up, Amaya glanced towards the main area of Axonn's home.  
"She is still with us, but she's so pale." Amaya replied anxiously, while they followed Axonn.

xXx

Brutaka caught up with the Piraka, as they reached the base of Mount Valmai, glancing around he noticed that Avak was missing.  
"He went to check on his captive." Reidak commented, as Brutaka sat down, nearby Thok was staring up at the sun, which was just visible in the late afternoon sky.  
"It's nearly impossible to see anything." Zaktan growled as he reformed and stalked over to claim his portion of stolen food, Vezok nodded, not really paying attention, as he heard bushes snapping as someone came towards their camp.  
Several moments later, Avak barged into the clearing and threw himself down, glaring daggers at the fire while swearing a blue streak, the others glanced at each other, then returned back to what they were doing before Avak arrived.

When Avak finally calmed down, Zaktan glanced over at him, "So?" he asked as he passed a beaker to Reidak.  
"She's vanished, the prison was empty!" Avak snarled, so incensed that he distracted Reidak from checking the drink Zaktan had passed him and downed it in one go.  
"It's impossible." Avak added, then watched as Reidak suddenly glanced at the dregs in the beaker he still held, Thok and Hakann snickered, as Reidak blinked, suddenly drowsy.  
"Why you........" he slurred, attempting to chuck the beaker at Zaktan, as Reidak slumped where he sat, Zaktan smiled darkly.  
"Seeing as you're the only one who can see in the dark, I thought you could do with a good **nights** sleep." he replied maliciously, as the beaker fell from Reidak's hand and he slept, crumpled in a heap. "Aw, poor Reidak." Vezok commented, causing the others to laugh.

xXx

Having finished eating, Anuenue placed the bowl beside her, then glanced at Lari, Rinia and the others as they shifted closer to her.  
"Turaga," Rinia started speaking, then they were distracted by the door opening as the rest of the matoran slowly came into the room, they glanced over at where the others sat and made their way over.  
With Lari's and Rinia's help, Anuenue stood up, as the others reached them, a soft murmuring began to spread through the matoran as word spread that there was a Turaga here, Rinia noticed Anuenue looked a bit surprised by the other matoran's reaction to the news.  
"There is a prophecy that says a Turaga will bring change." she softly explained, as the others went to get their rations, Toma, Kewe and Analu came to hug Lari, then Anuenue before they went to get their rations.

"Turaga Anuenue, I think you may want-need this." Piruk murmured, as he placed his bowl down and took out her staff, gratefully she hugged him, accepted it and sat back beside Lari and Rinia.  
Brushing her hand over the lightstone shards, Anuenue silently watched the others as they ate, quietly whispering amongst themselves, then stifled a sigh and rubbed her aching head.  
Seeing that Turaga Anuenue looked weary, Rinia helped her to settle back on the rough pallet, as she was about to place her blanket over the Turaga, Anuenue smiled, resting her hand on Rinia's arm.  
"Don't deprive yourself of warmth for me." Anuenue whispered as her eyes closed, Rinia glanced at Lari, surprised by what Turaga Anuenue had said, Lari glanced at the sleeping rainbow coloured Turaga for a few moments, then smiled.  
"I don't think she'll mind if you want to share." Lari murmured as a blanket was passed to her, and she settled down beside Kewe who nodded, Rinia smiled and carefully settled beside Turaga Anuenue, before covering both with her blanket.

xXx

_Slowly Aikane's eyes opened and she raised her hand up to gaze bemused at the faint violet glow that surrounded her, then she became aware of those who silently watched her._   
_Somehow Aikane managed to find enough strength to sit up, and as she swayed slightly, the nearest orb moved closer, while the others began softly chiming, it hovered at Aikane's eye level for several minutes before it too began chiming._   
_"It is time for you to return, Daughter of Mata Nui." The chiming voice of the orb spoke, as it drew closer to her mask, unable to look away, Aikane watched as the orb filled her vision, then felt something brush against the diamond._   
_A surge of strength swept through her spirit, as the orb blazed so brightly, that Aikane was temporarily blinded, then she heard Kokua singing, managing to stand up Aikane's spirit turned towards the sound._

xXx

Sitting beside Aikane, Kokua watched as Makeo shifted to make space for Gali and Takanuva to place the casket beside Aikane.  
"Keep singing." Axonn murmured, as Kokua glanced at the casket curiously, everyone had gathered closer to the bed, watching also curious as to what would happen.  
Slowly Aikane's hand twitched, then rose up and as her eyes partially opened, she placed her right hand over the Bionicle symbol, silence fell, as Aikane's gaze moved over everyone then focused on Kokua.  
She looked at Kokua for several moments and nodded, when Kokua carefully helped her to sit up and Makeo shifted out the way, while the hybrid did that, everyone heard a soft click coming from the casket.  
Carefully Aikane shifted into a cross-legged position and moved the casket to sit in front of her, turning to Kokua, Aikane whispered something to her, Kokua nodded and spread her wings to their fullest.

Turning her attention back to the casket, Aikane summoned all the strength she had and focused it as she placed her right hand back onto the symbol.  
Silently the others watched as Aikane swayed, only to be steadied by Kokua, then Aikane carefully removed the lid of the casket.  
As she placed it to one side, a murmur of amazement went up, of everyone there, only Aikane, Kokua and Makeo could see the mask that lay in the casket, all the others could see was a nimbus of light emanating from the casket.  
A few minutes later, Aikane slowly reached into the casket to pick up the mask, as her hands brushed over the Mask of Life, the light intensified as she lifted it up.  
Kokua curved her wings around Aikane, enfolding her within the light, then silently watched awed.

Lifting the Mask of Life up, Aikane gazed entranced at it, then slowly brought it up to her mask, as she put it on the light became so bright, Kokua had to close her eyes.  
When the light grew to blinding intensity, the Toa, matoran and Axonn shielded their eyes, then carefully moved closer to watch as the light blazed brightly, illuminating the room and flowing over everyone, then it vanished suddenly, while everyone’s sight slowly returned, Kokua felt Aikane slump into her arms.  
"Aikane, are you alright?" Tahu asked, while rubbing the afterglow from his eyes, there was a short pause, then Kokua murmured softly, "She is unconscious, and the mask... the mask has vanished."  
Slowly everyone came up to the bed, Aikane was curled up in Kokua's arms, a peaceful expression on her mask, then unexpectedly Kokua sighed, covered both of them with her wings and also fell asleep.

xXx

_"Aikane, sister. Turaga Lhikan wants you to wake up." A soft whisper gently roused her, and as she opened her eyes, Aikane glanced up at Kokua's spirit._   
_Sitting up, Aikane looked around at Turaga Lhikan and the spirit Toa, all looked tired and faded, but their eyes still shone as bright as ever._   
_"You must hurry." Turaga Lhikan murmured, as Aikane stood up, she nodded then they walked into the mist, while Kokua glanced at the spirit Toa, as they shifted to sit with her._   
_"Your wings are amazing." Phira whispered as Kokua nervously fidgeted with one of the feathers, Phira smiled, when Kokua glanced up and blushed, then looked at Nahele as he placed his arm around her shoulders and whispered softly. "All we can do now is wait-hope."_   
_Kokua nodded and hugged him, then the others before sitting back between Phira and Nahele._

_Walking through the mist neither Turaga Lhikan or Aikane spoke, but he did glance up at the mask she now wore, its shape and colour constantly changing._   
_Entering the clearing, Aikane gasped on seeing the Great Spirit, he was now so pale that He was nearly the same colour as the mist._   
_While Turaga Lhikan sat wearily nearby, Aikane hurried over to Mata Nui and knelt beside his spirit form._   
_"Father, I hope I'm in time." Aikane whispered, as she carefully took the Mask of Life off and gently placed it over the song-made mask that Turaga Anuenue had placed on him._   
_Watching anxiously, Aikane took Mata Nui's hand and watched for any flicker or sign that would signal her Fathers' recovery, long moments passed, then Aikane bowed her head, trying to stifle the tears that had begun to trickle down her mask._

_For several minutes nothing stirred as she and Turaga Lhikan watched, then Aikane saw a tiny spark of colour appear on the hand she clasped tightly._   
_"Call to him, Aikane." Turaga Lhikan murmured, as he managed to join her and placed his hand on her shoulder, Aikane glanced at Lhikan, nodded and leaned closer to the Great Spirit._   
_"Father please wake up." Aikane softly pleaded, as she brushed at the tears that wouldn't stop flowing, some of them landed on Mata Nui's arm and sat there shining gently, Turaga Lhikan found the strength to sit beside Aikane, then placed his hand over hers, as she tried to stem the tears._   
_"Let them flow." Lhikan whispered, as Aikane glanced at him, silently she nodded, then wrapped her arms around Mata Nui, hugging him, while her tears flowed down her mask and onto the Mask of Life._

_Watching anxiously, Turaga Lhikan suddenly realized that a glow was forming around the Great Spirit and Aikane as the Mask activated, when he tried to alert her, Lhikan found he couldn't move or speak._   
_As the glow grew brighter, Aikane felt Mata Nui slowly stir, he then placed his arms around her, gently hugging her back._   
_"Daughter, it will be alright." The Great Spirit murmured sitting up as the glowing light grew in intensity, hiding them from Turaga Lhikan, Aikane nodded too relieved to speak._   
_A few moments later, she was just about to ask how he felt, when he gently hushed her, as the light grew brighter than Aikane had ever seen, a gasp of amazement escaped her, as she saw the Great Spirit's true form._   
_Gazing at him entranced, Aikane didn't blink as he gently brushed his hand over her mask, returning her eyes back to aquamarine and the diamond to sky blue._   
_Then Mata Nui carefully lifted Aikane in his arms, as her eyes closed and he returned to the form he preferred._

_As he watched the light that blanketed the area where the Great Spirit and Aikane were, Turaga Lhikan felt the strength he'd given up along with the spirit Toa, to try and help the Great Spirit, slowly returning._   
_Standing up, he bowed to the light and went to to join the spirit Toa and Kokua, as Lhikan reached where he and Aikane had left Kokua and the spirit Toa, he found them quietly talking, gathered around a cleared area of mist, watching what it showed them._   
_"Where's Aikane?" Kokua whispered as Turaga Lhikan sat between her and Nahele._   
_"She's with the Great Spirit. I think we'll see her shortly." he softly replied, as Kokua hugged him, while the mist slowly brightened around them._   
_Glancing at the clear area, Lhikan realized that they'd been checking on Anuenue and the matoran, Alani was muttering angrily on seeing where they were forced to sleep._

_"Could you show us the lay-out of this... place?" Atinu asked, his voice the coldest it had been since he was alive, Nahele nodded, even he had been angered by what he'd seen._   
_As the factory and surrounding area appeared, Atinu glanced at Kokua, who was watching intently, "Can you memorize this?" he asked, silently Kokua nodded, her eyes never leaving the image, several minutes later, she smiled at Atinu._   
_"Got it." Kokua murmured, then asked if she could see Anuenue again, Nahele nodded and changed the image back, as they watched Anuenue and the matoran, Phira sensed that something was troubling the rainbow hued Turaga's sleep._   
_Then everyone jumped startled, when Anuenue abruptly sat up, staring around troubled, gently the Ga-matoran she'd accidentally awoken, calmed her down and hugged her, as they settled down again._

_"I wonder what Anuenue was dreaming about?" Phira whispered softly, as Kokua suddenly glanced around, following her gaze, everyone realized that part of the mist was glowing brilliant white._   
_Quickly everyone stood up, then bowed as Mata Nui entered the area, carrying Aikane curled in his arms, he smiled as he drew closer, then nodded as Kokua hesitantly stepped forwards._   
_Alani joined Kokua, as the Great Spirit held Aikane out to her, between them, they placed her onto the mist, then glanced up as Mata Nui spoke, "Watch over your sister."_   
_Kokua bowed her head while spreading her wings, then felt his hand gently passing over her head, Kokua's eyes closed while she hugged Aikane, and her wings slowly folded around them._   
_When Mata Nui had returned their sleeping spirits back to their bodies, he asked Turaga Lhikan to join him, Lhikan bowed and walked into the mist with the Great Spirit, while Nahele called up the image of Axonn's home._

xXx

Rinia stirred as she felt Turaga Anuenue twitching, softly whimpering as she slept, then Anuenue suddenly gasped, sat up and looked around, both Rinia and Lari asked what had awoken her.  
"I don't know, something's changed." Anuenue murmured, wondering why she felt like she'd been torn in two, as they insisted she lay down again, Anuenue began to shake uncontrollably. Glancing at each other, Rinia and Lari shifted closer and hugged Anuenue, while they whispered reassuringly to her, slowly Turaga Anuenue's shaking eased and she hugged them both.  
When her eyes closed, Rinia gently placed her blanket over Turaga Anuenue and shared Lari's.  
As they snuggled tight against Anuenue's side giving silent reassurance, they quietly talked about what could have disturbed Anuenue's rest, as they slowly fell asleep again, neither saw the colour of the lightstone shards on Anuenue's staff, which lay beside the pallet, deepen in hue.

xXx

Brutaka was awoken by Zaktan's yell of rage, and glanced up at the sky as he woke up fully. The sky was ablaze with stars and Zaktan was nowhere to be seen, the other Piraka, Reidak snored on oblivious, were swearing angrily and staring towards Mount Valmai.  
"The mask has been activated." Brutaka stated, as Zaktan rejoined them, he glared at Brutaka, irritated that he'd stated the obvious and hurled some wood onto the fire.  
"First light, we're going after the mask." Zaktan snarled, "Think Reidak'll be awake?" Vezok sniggered, poking the comatose Piraka, "If not then he'll get left behind." Avak growled, wondering if Kokua was up on the volcano.  
"Brutaka, you take the last watch." Zaktan snarled, seeing that he was looking for someone to lash out at, Brutaka just nodded, knowing his time would come.


	9. Chapter 9

Kokua blinked as she awoke, then glanced at Aikane, she was still asleep, so Kokua looked around Axonn's home, practically everyone else had settled down and were sleeping.  
Only Malie and Makeo were awake, watching her and Aikane intently, Malie smiled delighted, and offered Kokua a beaker and some fruit, while Makeo crooned softly, rubbing his head against her wing.  
While Kokua ate, Malie watched Aikane, wondering why the diamond on her mask had turned sky-blue, passing a sheet with this question on to Kokua, Malie listened enthralled as she explained.  
"How is Aikane?" Axonn enquired as he rubbed his eyes, sitting on the end of the bed, Kokua smiled, delighted to hear him say her sister's name.  
Then as everyone else slowly began to awaken, Kokua told Axonn what she had seen and heard when with the spirit Toa, and how Turaga Lhikan's spirit had led Aikane's somewhere before rejoining them.

"What happened when Aikane went with Turaga Lhikan?" Hahli asked, as Kokua had a drink, she glanced at Hahli, then down at Aikane.  
"I think Aikane had better tell that part." Kokua murmured softly, watching Aikane as she shifted slightly and started to wake up.  
While they waited, Axonn went to get breakfast together, Macku, Ferus and Matoro close behind him, Gali and Amaya quietly joined Kokua and took turns hugging Aikane as she slowly became aware of her surroundings.  
"Sister, how are you feeling?" Takanuva asked, from where he'd sat on the floor beside Jaller, Shenu and Pohatu, Aikane smiled, as she considered what to say, when everyone heard her stomach rumble loudly.  
Aikane giggled, then unable to control herself, burst into peals of laughter, everyone grinned and began laughing too, as her infectious laughter rang through Axonn's home.

xXx

_Mata Nui watched as Anuenue's spirit appeared beside him and Turaga Lhikan as they sat on the mist, then gently brushed his hand over the mask she now wore._   
_"Turaga of Colour." he murmured softly, while Turaga Lhikan watched quietly, slowly Anuenue opened her eyes and gazed sleepily at the Great Spirit, she then sat up and bowed to him._   
_Gently he placed his hand under her chin and raised her head up, "Your destiny has changed. Be strong." Mata Nui whispered, then gathered her shocked spirit in his arms._   
_As Turaga Anuenue shivered, he returned her to sleep then glanced at Turaga Lhikan while he placed Anuenue beside him._   
_"Watch over her until she returns to her body." Mata Nui said, as he stood up, Turaga Lhikan stood up and bowed deeply, then seated himself back beside Anuenue, gently taking her hand as he wondered what had changed her destiny._

xXx

As dawn broke over Voya Nui, Brutaka contemplated leaving the Piraka and heading for Mount Valmai, then grinned evilly, "It'll be more fun watching them destroy themselves."  
Raking through what was left of the stolen rations, Brutaka nudged Avak awake, while he ate, as the other Piraka began to stir.  
Reidak stayed as far from Zaktan as he could, ignoring Vezok and Hakann as they sniggered, nudging each other.  
When they'd finished eating, everyone grabbed what rations remained and raced towards Mount Valmai's slopes, as they did, the Piraka began to hinder the others with various tricks.  
Thok had managed to get several small landslips going and laughed wickedly, as the rocks chased the other Piraka, then he snarled as Reidak activated his drill and half buried him.

...

**"Enough!"** Zaktan roared, hauling Thok out the quicksand, "We don't know what or who has the mask." Hakann overheard Brutaka mutter, "Axonn will be nearby too, time to settle an old score."  
Avak stared up the volcano’s side, "We could interrogate that Turaga." he murmured, "Oh sure. You gonna go get her then?" Vezok snapped, glaring at Avak, while Reidak watched the last of the rocks thunder out of sight.  
"She might know what we're up against." Thok commented, everyone looked at Zaktan, as he stared in the direction of the Stronghold and factory.  
"Don't bother, it'll be more satisfying watching the look on her mask when we return with whoever has the mask, enslaved." he said chuckling wickedly, as he started up the slope again, the others followed, each with his own ideas on how to defeat his so called friends.

xXx

Waking up Anuenue stared at the ceiling, listening to Rinia's and Lari's breathing as they snuggled tightly up to her sides, as she lay there Anuenue realized that the dawn light was brighter than yesterday.  
_"Wake up slaves."_ A thunderous voice suddenly echoed through her mind, causing her and everyone else to sit up clutching their heads. As the others woke and prepared to leave the shed, Anuenue heard the voice of Zaktan tell her that she was to work with the rest.  
_"No slacking off today, slave."_ was his parting shot, with a shudder Anuenue followed Rinia over to get their breakfast, and while they ate she told her what Zaktan had said.  
"Stick close to me, so I can at least show you what we have to do." Rinia murmured, after choking on her ration and swearing for several moments, when they'd finished and had stacked the bowls, Anuenue followed Rinia and Lari outside towards the nearest work area.

On entering it Anuenue copied Rinia as she began lifting materials and carrying the stuff over to where Toma, Velika and several other matoran were sorting out the material they'd taken over, while others were starting to build Zamor Spheres and launchers.  
Though no-one was aloud to speak outside the shed, Anuenue got the impression that the matoran were outraged that a Turaga was being forced to work like this, glancing at Rinia as she placed the load she carried down for Velika to sort, Anuenue nodded as she gestured for her to follow her.  
They then joined more matoran who were examining partially finished Zamor Spheres, checking them for damage and placing the sound ones into a large container, while the flawed ones were put into another one that was on rails leading back to the smelting area.

xXx

While Aikane ate, Kokua sketched the lay-out of the factory, while nibbling on some fruit, as Axonn let Makeo out for a while.  
He came back a while later, hissing agitatedly, so Pohatu switched to his Rau, "He's caught a trace of the evil ones." he translated, then glanced at Malie as he paled and shot behind Kokua's wings.  
"The Piraka have sensed the Mask of Life’s appearance and possibly its' activation." Axonn explained, while Kokua hugged Malie tightly gently reassuring him, Shenu joining her to help.  
"This won't be easy, once they find out our location, they won't rest until we are captured." Tahu growled softly, "But we no longer have the mask, it's beyond their reach again." Aikane murmured, glancing at Kazi as he whispered, "And will stay that way." as the Toa and Axonn gathered close to begin their planning.

"Brutaka will be with them. Leave him to me, what ever happens. It's my duty to deal with him." Axonn insisted firmly, as they discussed the few weaknesses of the Piraka.  
Kokua having coaxed Malie into letting go of her for a while, went over to Axonn and her brothers and sisters, "What do you want me to do?" she asked, as they paused in their planning, Aikane smiled as she hugged Kokua.  
"Didn't you tell us that Father said that you and Anuenue were to guide Shenu and his friends to their destinies?" She asked, while the others accepted the drinks Matoro, Hewkii and Hahli had brought over to them.  
Kokua nodded blushing, "Yes, but I'm really worried about Anuenue and our friends." she admitted, then smiled at Lewa as he also hugged her, "We'll help-save our friends and colour-bright sister." He replied, as Kokua felt someone take her hand.

Glancing down, Kokua wasn't surprised to see Malie gazing up at her, "Besides, I don't think Malie would let you go." Kopaka commented a brief smile crossing his mask, as Malie nodded emphatically.  
Then Axonn stood up and asked Kokua to follow him, while the Toa continued planning, Jaller glanced up as they walked past, Malie keeping a firm grip on Kokua's hand.  
Axonn led Kokua and Malie into a second tunnel carved into the second cavern, as they headed down this tunnel, Malie glanced around curiously, entering a smaller cavern Axonn sat on the bench there and asked them to join him.  
"I know you wish to fight beside us, but Aikane is right, you must wait with your friends." he said to Kokua, before turning his attention to Malie who looked up at him, Axonn didn't say anything, just smiled as Malie carefully took out the green light sphere and showed it to them.

While Kokua watched amazed, Axonn closely examined the sphere, his mask glowing briefly, then he nodded slightly.  
"You'd better put that away. It's not yet time to use it." Axonn murmured softly, Malie blinked surprised that he knew something about the sphere, then put it away, while Axonn stood up and showed Kokua how a hidden catch opened part of the wall to show the rest of the tunnel.  
"This leads to the Nui caves, it is a maze that the Piraka and Brutaka have never entered. If the Toa get enslaved bring the matoran and Makeo down here."  
Kokua nodded, "If we are to remain in your home, how will I know what is happening?" she asked, as they began to make their way back up the tunnel, Axonn paused and brushed his hand over part of the wall, a portion slid to one side and he removed a small orb, "This will help." he said.

xXx

Working beside Rinia and a Le-matoran, Anuenue found she had too much time to contemplate what had awoken her and what the Great Spirit had said.  
Trying to tear her thoughts from chasing in circles, Anuenue gripped the damaged partially built Zamor Sphere so hard it sliced deep into her hand. Swiftly Rinia caught Anuenue's left hand and stemmed the bleeding, while the Le-matoran chucked the damaged Zamor Sphere into the reject container.  
When the bleeding eased, Rinia kept a close watch over Anuenue, sensing something was troubling the Turaga, as she tried to concentrate on checking the spheres.  
Between then Rinia and the Le-matoran managed to keep an eye on Anuenue as she examined the spheres that stopped in front of her.

Seeing that the Turaga was struggling to sort the partially built spheres, one of the matoran who were sorting nearby, managed to work his way up to Rinia's side and took over her place as she nodded and began to help Anuenue.  
Swiftly Rinia reduced the backlog and worked closely with her until the spheres were finished, glancing at Anuenue, Rinia was worried by how pale she was looking, as they went to shift more raw materials.  
While they lifted up the materials used in the making of picks and shovels, Anuenue wished she hadn't cut her hand, silently swearing as she jagged the wound on one of the pieces.  
Following Rinia, Anuenue began feeling strangely light-headed, placing the materials down for a Onu-matoran to sort, she found she was swaying slightly and would have fallen if Rinia and a Ko-matoran hadn't caught her.

While Anuenue tried to clear her head, they led her out of the work area and back into the shed, as she watched them, Anuenue realized they were in the 'kitchen' and while the Ko-matoran put the 'wallpaper paste' on to warm through, Rinia passed her a long handled spoon to help them stir the stuff.  
Rinia glanced at Anuenue as she stirred the 'food' they were forced to eat, both she and Nalav were concerned at how pale the Turaga had turned as she silently worked beside them, her eyes fixed on the movement of the paste.  
At an unheard signal, the other matoran began to file in to get their rations and take the only break they were allowed until night fell, everyone softly asked Rinia and Nalav how the Turaga was, Rinia had just passed a bowl to Balta, when they heard a thud behind her.

Whirling around, Nalav and Rinia saw Turaga Anuenue laying unconscious on the floor, as they hurried to her side, the other matoran put down their bowls and came to see how they could help.  
"Get more bandages quickly!" Nalav murmured to Rinia, noticing that the makeshift one on Anuenue's hand was soaked with blood, while she did, he carefully removed the bandage and closely examined the wound.  
Having found a missed piece of sphere in there, he carefully removed the shard while Rinia and several others returned and helped him to rebind the Turaga's wound.  
They then gently lifting her up and taking her over to the pallet she shared with Rinia and Lari, after Rinia had covered Turaga Anuenue, everyone returned to the work areas, whispering amongst themselves until they left the building.

xXx

_Turaga Lhikan watched as the Great Spirit sat resting, knowing that he was regaining his strength, while he was sitting nearby, Lhikan's thoughts turned back to what Mata Nui had said to Anuenue._   
_Several moments Lhikan heard a soft noise behind him, glancing over his shoulder, he saw Atinu beckoning to him, bowing to Mata Nui as he stood up, Turaga Lhikan walked over to where Atinu waited._   
_"We were checking on Aikane and the others, when Anuenue's spirit appeared. So Nahele shifted the image and we saw the enslaved matoran helping to bind her hand before placing her on a pallet." Atinu explained, as they glanced at the Great Spirit, he roused slightly and nodded._   
_"Go to her." Mata Nui murmured as he closed his eyes, smiling gently as he listened to Turaga Lhikan and Atinu walking into the mist._

_When they reached the clearing where Phira, Nahele and Alani watched over their fellow Toa, Lhikan noticed the image had been dismissed and Nahele was hugging Anuenue, while Phira and Alani checked her hand._   
_Turaga Lhikan sat beside Anuenue, as Alani, Phira and Atinu shifted to one side, Nahele glanced up as Lhikan looked at Anuenue, her eyes were half open, but she seemed unaware of her surroundings or companions, after gently patting Anuenue's hand, Turaga Lhikan joined Phira and Alani while Atinu waited with Nahele._   
_"I'm not sure as to whether Turaga Anuenue is in shock." Phira murmured, as she glanced over to where their brothers watched over Anuenue._   
_"Turaga Anuenue was told something neither of us expected to hear. I think she is coming to terms with what it could mean." Lhikan replied quietly._

_Nahele and Atinu looked over to where Turaga Lhikan was talking with Phira and Alani, then glanced down at Turaga Anuenue._   
_When Turaga Lhikan, Alani and Phira came back over and sat with them, Nahele and Atinu listened intently as Lhikan told them what he thought was happening with Anuenue._   
_Phira took a turn hugging Anuenue, then glanced in the direction where the Great Spirit rested, then while Alani joined the conversation with the others, Phira stood up and carried Anuenue into the mist._   
_As she headed towards the clearing where Mata Nui rested, Phira felt Anuenue's hand brush against her armour, pausing she watched as Anuenue blinked slowly then focused on her, sighing Anuenue lent her head back against Phira's shoulder and closed her eyes._

_On entering the clearing, Phira knelt at the edge of it and gazed quietly at the Great Spirit, while still cradling Anuenue, several minutes passed, then Mata Nui stirred, awoke then smiled at her._   
_Standing up, Phira managed to bow to him, then carried Anuenue over to Mata Nui while he sat up, Anuenue opened her eyes and looked silently up at the Great Spirit._   
_"Return to your brothers and watch over the others." Mata Nui murmured, as he gently took Turaga Anuenue from Phira's arms, she nodded, bowing again, before turning to go back and pass on what the Great Spirit said, Phira glanced anxiously at Anuenue._   
_"She will be alright." he whispered softly, as Anuenue gazed at him, Phira smiled, bowed again, then left the clearing._

xXx

"When we reach the others, ask your sisters and brothers to hold it for a few moments." Axonn said as they walked back through the tunnel, Kokua nodded and listened as he explained what would happen. "If the worst happens and they get enslaved, the orb will glow brightly then cease shining."  
Suddenly Kokua stopped, Malie glanced up at her surprise, as Axonn looked around then came back to them, "What about you?" she murmured, glancing up at him, concerned, Axonn smiled, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.  
"It is time for me to sort out an old problem." he murmured.  
As they began walking again, Malie patted Kokua's wing and when she glanced at him curiously, he took out the feather she'd given him and mimed giving it to Axonn.

Lifting him up onto her shoulder, Kokua whispered, "You keep that one, I'll pluck another." Malie grinned, hugging her, as they left the tunnel, Axonn chuckled seeing double, as the others and their shadow twins glanced up from their plans.  
"I thought our shadow twins could help, especially yours, Kokua." Aikane explained, as she and Malie joined her, "It'll certainly puzzle the Piraka." Tahu commented, as Kokua's shadow twin awoke and hugged Malie, before joining the rest of the shadow twins.  
Lewa's shadow twin had just passed Kopaka a note, having read it, he passed the note to Amaya and Gali, who after reading it glanced at Aikane, she nodded and they sat together silently talking about what Lewa's shadow twin had written.  
Pohatu picked up the note and read it, with Lewa, Tahu, Takanuva and Onua looking curiously over his shoulders.

Several minutes later, Aikane glanced around while the matoran quietly sorted out supplies, and the Toa checked their weapons, Pohatu was looking at the orb Kokua had asked him to hold.  
Shifting over to let Aikane, Gali and Amaya sit beside them, Pohatu passed the orb to Amaya, while Aikane glanced at the shadow twins, who waited with Shenu, Jaller and the others, Makeo was peering curiously at Kokua's shadow twin, then rubbed his head against her wing.  
"Half the shadow twin Toa want to see if they can do anything to help the enslaved matoran and Anuenue, while the others will stay with Kokua and our friends, here." Aikane explained, as she accepted the orb from Gali.  
Everyone softly talked for a few moments, then agreed, "That's a good idea." Axonn said, as he walked over to the chest that Matoro, Tane and Kongu were sat on.

Shifting off the chest, they watched as Axonn lifted out his great axe, the Toa stood up, stunned by its size, then lifted up their weapons and tapped them against it.  
"Take care sister, please." Kokua said hugging Aikane, as she handed her the orb back, the others also hugged Kokua, then she turned to Axonn, blushing as she glanced up at him, Kokua plucked a wing feather.  
"This is for you." Kokua whispered, handing it to him, gently Axonn took the feather, then smiled at her, before placing it away.  
Silently the shadow twins, matoran, Kokua and Makeo then watched Axonn, Kokua'' shadow twin and the Toa depart, as Axonn opened the door again.  
When they'd left, the shadow twins hugged everyone, then Gali's Kopaka's, Onua's, Amaya's and Lewa's went to see what they could do to help Anuenue and the matoran.

xXx

_The Great Spirit watched Phira until the mist hid her from sight, then turned his attention back to Turaga Anuenue's spirit._   
_She was still gazing at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears, gently Mata Nui brushed them away, then carefully turned her clenched left hand over._   
_When Mata Nui did that, Anuenue glanced down at her hand, seeing for the first time the damage inflicted by the cracked Zamor Sphere, her hand was tightly closed, but she could see the ends of the wound on her palm._   
_Slowly as he watched, Anuenue managed to open her hand, murmuring shocked at how deep the slash was, she realized that it had gone down to the bone._   
_"No wonder I felt light-headed." Anuenue whispered, as the Great Spirit gently placed his hand over hers, a soft glow emanating from his palm._

_As the glow covered her hand, Anuenue glanced up at the Great Spirit again, watching as the Mask of Life slowly shifted colour and shape._   
_"If I asked, would you be able to say why my destiny's changed?" Turaga Anuenue whispered softly, then blushed when he glanced at her, a few moments later he nodded, a touch of sorrow in his eyes._   
_Turning his attention back to her hand, Mata Nui then brushed a finger over the wound, which closed up leaving a rainbow coloured scar._   
_Looking at her hand amazed, rubbing a finger over the scar, Anuenue then glanced thankfully up at the Great Spirit._   
_He smiled briefly, then brushed his hand over part of the mist, it glowed, turning transparent, showing an image that made the Turaga of Colour shiver for some reason._   
_Glancing at Turaga Anuenue, as she looked anxiously at the frozen scene, Mata Nui brushed his hand over the image. "This is what happened, Turaga." he murmured softly, as it began moving._

_The scene showed Anuenue's other form sound asleep in the bus shelter, then it widened to show a lorry making its way out the scheme, while the bus signalled as it turned off the main road to come down towards the bus stop._   
_The lorry was moving around the island when it suddenly lurched as a couple of tyres blew, the driver fighting to regain control as the lorry swerved, tipping over._   
_The driver had just enough time to scramble out the cabin and jump from the still moving lorry, by the look of things he was shouting at her to wake up and get out of there._   
_Then the lorry smashed into the bus shelter, crushing it, as the bus screeched to a halt and the driver rushed over from it, with the fire extinguisher, while several passengers phoned for help._   
_Nothing could be seen of her human form and as the image faded away, Anuenue buried her mask in her hands and cried._

_Gently the Great Spirit lifted Turaga Anuenue up again, as she wept and waited until her sobs eased._   
_"Now I know why I felt torn in two at dawn." she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying, Mata Nui hugged Anuenue tightly, then as she looked up at him, gently brushed the remaining tears from her mask as her eyes closed and she fell asleep exhausted from crying._   
_"Great Spirit, will Turaga Anuenue be alright?" Alani quietly asked, having watched silently from the edge of the clearing, while Mata Nui gently placed her onto the mist._   
_The Great Spirit nodded, as he returned Anuenue's spirit to her body, then stood up and walked over to Alani, "Given time, she will be." he murmured, "Let Turaga Lhikan know." Mata Nui added as a glow surrounded him and he disappeared from sight._


	10. Chapter 10

As the midday sunlight shone on Mount Valmai, Tahu, Onua and Pohatu were having a quiet discussion about something with Aikane.  
When she nodded, they merged into Akamai and she awoke his shadow twin, as everyone watched intrigued while taking turns glancing down the volcano’s side at the specks of light that showed where the Piraka and Brutaka were.  
When Akamai separated back to Tahu, Onua and Pohatu, his shadow twin watched interested then smiled as he remained, while everyone grinned up at him.  
Gali, Kopaka and Lewa merged next, while Takanuva, Amaya and Tahu kept watch, then when Gali and Kopaka rejoined them while Wairuha's shadow twin joined Akamai's, Takanuva and Amaya went over to Aikane.  
"Just relax, sister." Gali murmured glancing over from where she kept watch, Amaya nodded, looking slightly nervous as she called on the Kanohi Niji.

xXx

Acha and Acirru glanced at Rinia as they headed to the 'kitchen' to wash up and start preparing the 'paste', she nodded as she carried a load of metal parts over to be sorted.  
Entering the building, Acha was able to glance into the 'sleeping area' where Turaga Anuenue lay, a gasp of surprise caused Acirru to join him and they watched for a few moments then turned towards the bowls and pot and began cleaning them.  
A few seconds later two figures glanced curiously around the door, then joined them, several minutes later, the white one passed Acha a note, managing to wedge it under a dry bowl, he read it out.  
"We are shadow twin Toa and have come to see if we can do anything to help you." Placing the final bowl down to drain, Acirru grinned, "I think Turaga Anuenue will be happy-glad to see you." he murmured.

While Lewa's and Kopaka's shadow twins went to see the two matoran they'd spotted looking at them, Gali's, Onua's and Amaya's knelt beside the pallet Anuenue lay on.  
Gently Amaya's took Anuenue's right hand and gently squeezed it, they watched surprise as a glow surrounded her bandaged hand and glanced at each other wondering what it could mean.  
Then shortly after Anuenue's eyes opened and she gazed at them before sitting up and hugged the nearest shadow twin, as tears began streaming down her mask, gently Onua's hugged her back while Gali's hugged both and Amaya's glanced towards the 'kitchen'.  
When Anuenue brushed the last of the tears away, she got up, driven by the order to work, and headed into the kitchen, picked up the spoon she'd used earlier and joined Acirru who was mixing the 'paste', as they stirred it, she quietly told the shadow twins, Acirru and Acha what had occurred.

xXx

While Toa Kaita Alohi's shadow twin glanced around at everyone, smiling serenely and nodding as her brothers explained what was happening.  
As Amaya switched masks, she gazed up at Alohi's shadow twin amazed, as Takanuva hugged her, while Amaya quietly discussed the plans they'd made earlier with him, Kokua's shadow twin was stood near Onua, looking shyly up at the other shadow twins.  
Then everyone moved into position, quietly talking, as they watched the distant forms of their adversaries coming slowly up the side of Mount Valmai.  
While Axonn and the Toa readied their weapons and elements, the shadow twins listened to Kopaka's relaying what Turaga Anuenue had told them, and concentrated their concern and anger into energy to use against their foes.

xXx

Halfway up the volcano, Zaktan paused to catch his breath and watched the others as they tried to make things tough for each other, then he glanced at Brutaka.  
"You're not fooling me." Zaktan thought, as he began climbing again, Brutaka was frowning as he climbed, then glanced towards where they'd sensed the Mask of Life’s presence.  
"What's bugging you?" Reidak rumbled, as he drew level, Brutaka stayed quiet for a moment, then explained.  
"Something's different, we all sensed the masks appearance," Reidak snarled, annoyed, then listened as Brutaka continued, "Yet it seems like the mask is out of reach and none of you have been effected by its presence."  
Reidak bit back the sarcastic comment he was about to make, as he realized Brutaka was right.

xXx

While standing beside Pohatu, Aikane sensed that Mata Nui was close by, she whispered to Pohatu, who nodded quietly, then drew back a few paces and sat down.  
Everyone cast a quick glance over to Aikane, then returned to watching the distant figures approaching, a few moments later the shadow twins joined Aikane and sat around her.  
As Akamai's, Wairuha's, Alohi's and Kokua's shadow twins watched, an aura of blue light surrounded Aikane while she listened to Mata Nui, then it drifted down to her hands and Aikane nodded as she stood up and turned to Akamai.  
Gently, Aikane brushed her glowing hands over his Aki, before doing the same to Wairuha's Rua and Alohi's Niji, turning to Kokua's shadow twin, Aikane smiled, then passed her hands gently over Kokua's shadow twin's throat, making it glow blue.

_"Father, what just happened?"_ Aikane silently asked, as she watched the Toa Kaita shadow twins rejoin the others, while Kokua's looked at her curiously.  
_"Watch and see, Daughter. I will be close."_ Mata Nui softly replied, as Akamai's shadow twin suddenly looked over to Tahu.  
"Brother, we will help the best we can." he murmured, everyone looked over to him, surprise, "Thank you." Tahu replied, bowing slightly, then while they watched, double checking their weapons, he smiled hearing Alohi's and Wairuha's shadow twins softly talking with Kopaka, Takanuva and Axonn, nodding from time to time.  
Kokua's shadow twin then cocked her head, listening as the Great Spirit whispered softly, _"You have a song to sing, but not just yet."_

Kokua's shadow twin glanced at Aikane, then bowed to her before they rejoined the others, who were talking about what had happened to the shadow twins.  
"They've stop-halted" Lewa muttered, as Aikane joined him and Onua, while Kokua's shadow twin stood beside Gali and Axonn.  
"They will try and sweet talk us into handing the Mask of Life over, then will threaten to harm Turaga Anuenue." Axonn commented, his eyes narrowing as he watched the distant form of Brutaka.  
"Our shadow twin brothers and sisters will protect her and the matorans Alohi's shadow twin replied firmly, as Gali stifled a curse, "Why sister, I didn't know you could swear so eloquently." Onua grinned, as Gali blushed slightly, then everyone hushed as a distant shouting match ensued amongst the Piraka, before Zaktan moved closer to where they watched, standing in the morning sunlight.

xXx

When the door closed firmly behind Axonn, the remaining shadow twins glanced curiously at Kokua then hugged her, while Hahli and Matoro began telling Shenu and the others of their adventures.  
Jaller, Ahonui, Macku, Hewkii and Kongu also listened avidly, even though they knew the stories back to front.  
Sitting on the edge of Axonn's bed, Kokua was stroking Makeo's wings, while the shadow twins looked curiously at the glowing orb she held.  
A while later Hahli had just finished telling Shenu and the others about Sherrie and Wotzit's first visit to Mata Nui and was having a drink, Malie went over to Aikane's shadow twin, she smiled and lifted him onto her lap.  
Waiting for either Hahli or Matoro to begin the next story, Malie had just taken out the feather Kokua had given him, when he felt Aikane's shadow twin shiver slightly.

Looking up, he was surprise to see a blue glow surrounding, not just her mask, but the other shadow twin's masks too.  
Everyone watched fascinated as the shadow twins glanced at each other curiously, when the glow vanished, and Resha and Lehua asked what happened next, Tahu's shadow twin shifted closer to Kokua and hugged her.  
"Sister, will you sing for us?" he whispered softly, as Makeo crooned quietly, Takanuva's and Pohatu's smiled eagerly, while Aikane's was softly whispering to Malie, he nodded, snuggled down in her arms and drifted off to sleep.  
While the others chatted, amazed by the shadow twins ability to now speak, Kokua stammered surprise, then nodded blushing slightly as she returned Tahu's hug.  
"I will when Malie wakes up." Kokua murmured, peering over to Aikane's shadow twin as she hugged Malie.

xXx

_Malie stirred as he felt himself being passed to someone, opening his eyes, Malie gazed awed at the brilliant white form of Mata Nui then shyly smiled._   
_"I'd like to see the sphere Nahele gave you little one." the Great Spirit said, as he placed Malie down, nodding as he glanced around, Malie saw that Turaga Lhikan and the spirit Toa were sitting around them watching intrigued._   
_When he'd taken the green light sphere out, Malie looked up at the Great Spirit, as he gently coaxed the sphere from Malie's hands and it floated between his._   
_Mata Nui gazed at the sphere for several minutes, then smiled as he passed it back to Malie, shyly Malie smiled again, as he placed the sphere away, then glanced around at Nahele, before sitting beside him and Phira._

_"Take good care of it Malie." Phira whispered, as the Great Spirit began talking with Turaga Lhikan, Malie nodded, as he began to feel sleepy._   
_Noting that Malie's spirit had lent against Phira and was falling asleep, Mata Nui smiled, listening while Turaga Lhikan continued to explain what had happened while He'd been comatose._   
_When Lhikan had finished, he rejoined the spirit Toa and they watched quietly while Mata Nui gently returned Malie's spirit to his body._   
_"Rest and finish regaining your strength." the Great Spirit murmured softly, as he watched the spirit Toa and Turaga slowly settle onto the mist and drift into sleep, then he moved a short distance away so as not to disturb them and settled down to speak with Aikane._

xXx

When Anuenue finished speaking, Acha glanced at the shadow twin Toa, as they watched Anuenue concerned, Acirru finished putting the bowls out, then realized that Anuenue was shaking, as she continued to stir the 'paste'.  
Anxiously he glanced over at the shadow twins, Kopaka's nodded, quickly joining him and caught Anuenue as she crumpled to the floor.  
Lifting her up, Kopaka's shadow twin nodded, at Acha and Acirru, who watched anxiously, then began to place the bowls out, quietly discussing what Turaga Anuenue had told them.  
"I wonder if she will tell us about her past?" Acha murmured, casting a glance to where they rested, "Guess we'll have to wait-see I think she'll need some more think-time." Acirru replied as they left the 'kitchen'.

Feeling one of the shadow twins catch her as her strength failed, Anuenue managed to open her eyes and focus on Kopaka's and Lewa's shadow twins anxious gaze.  
Carrying Anuenue back over to the pallet, Amaya's and Onua's rejoined Kopaka's as he placed her down, a few moments later Lewa's joined them, glancing at Anuenue, as she slowly fell asleep.  
Anuenue's eyes were nearly closed, when she saw a blue glow surround their masks and struggled to stay awake, but was too exhausted by not having enough time to recover from the blood loss.  
Glancing at each other puzzled, as Anuenue slept, the shadow twins watched the glow slowly vanish, then asked the other shadow twins if the same thing had happened to them, they then quietly tried their new ability.

xXx

When Malie awoke, he smiled up at Aikane's shadow twin, she was quietly talking with Lehua, Jaller and Macku, and smiled at Malie, as he shifted slightly.  
"Hiya sleepyhead, have a good nap-sleep?" Shenu grinned, as he came over from where he was sat beside Takanuva's shadow twin and Hahli, Malie nodded and when Aikane's let him down hugged Shenu.  
"I asked Kokua if she'd sing for us." Tahu's shadow twin commented, as he held a piece of fruit out to Makeo, on hearing this Malie looked over to Hahli and mimed writing, when she passed him some writing materials, he wrote something and passed it to her.  
"Why not wait and ask Kokua and her shadow twin if they'll sing together?" Hahli read out, then they glanced over to Kokua, she giggled, blushing.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Takanuva's shadow twin commented, as Makeo crooned from where he was coiled up between Tahu's shadow twin and Kokua.

Everyone chatted about hearing both Kokua and her shadow twin singing, after Pohatu's had asked Kokua's and she'd agreed, then Kazi asked if they could hear more about Sherrie and Wotzit.  
"I'll start." Matoro said, passing some fruit to Hahli, Ahonui, Haki and Resha, Hahli nodded tucking into her snack and listened along with everyone else.  
While the shadow twins listened, Aikane's lifted Malie back onto her lap again, while Tahu's briefly glanced towards the door, as Akamai's relayed what was taking place nearby, then Tahu's told Akamai's what he and the others had discovered when he'd been hit by a Zamor Sphere.  
Having noticed Tahu's shadow twin had looked over to the door for a few seconds, Kokua looked at the orb in her hand, it shone steadily, reassured, Kokua listened to Matoro until he finished and Hahli continued.

xXx

"I believe you have something we want." Zaktan growled, stopping close enough to see who the Piraka would crush this time.  
The Toa, Axonn and the shadow twins watched, as the rest of the Piraka and Brutaka joined Zaktan, then Aikane took a step forward.  
"We cannot give you what we do not have." she said calmly, Axonn stared at Brutaka, as he blinked, puzzled by what that Toa'd just said.  
Spotting Kokua's shadow twin, Avak snarled and launched a Zamor Sphere at her, only to see it defected back by the shield of the Toa Kaita beside her.  
"You lie!" Zaktan snarled, "One of you has the Mask of Life!" as everyone watched their adversaries, only Axonn saw a blue glow briefly shimmer around Brutaka's mask.

"She does not lie, if we had the mask your worst fear would have been made real." Axonn replied, still watching Brutaka, while the rest checked their weapons.  
"Should we ready those shields, Velika gave us?" Amaya whispered to Tahu, he nodded, "Yes, you alert Aikane and Gali and I'll pass the word to our brothers." Tahu replied, Amaya nodded as she glanced at him, then passed what she'd just talked about to Aikane and Gali.  
Kokua's shadow twin glanced up at Alohi's, as she lowered her shield and smiled her thanks, Alohi's shadow twin nodded, while they both checked on what the Piraka were doing.  
They were joined by Pohatu, who softly explained what Tahu and Amaya had talked about.  
"I don't think they believed Axonn." Gali murmured, as they watched the Piraka and Brutaka huddle together muttering.

"He's right, none of us have been effected by the Mask of Life." grumbled Vezok, casting a dirty glance at their opponents, "Look, let's just get on with it." Hakann snapped, glancing pointedly at the position of the suns, then ducking Reidak's swipe at him, started towards the Toa, who readied their weapons.  
"I'm not letting him have all the fun." Avak growled, before he raced after Hakann, the rest were close behind them, Brutaka grinned viciously, as he reached the area below where Axonn, Aikane and Lewa stood.  
"Remember what I said." Axonn murmured, before moving slowly towards his former friend, they nodded and watched him, before joining Tahu and Wairuha's shadow twin, as they prepared to take on Zaktan and Thok, while Avak and Reidak moved towards Kokua's and Alohi's shadow twins, Kopaka and Pohatu.

When Axonn was close enough, Brutaka spoke, "So you still think that the matoran weren't deserted by the Great Spirit?" he hissed, as they circled warily, their weapons poised for action.  
Axonn smiled slightly, anger shining in his eyes at the memory of Brutaka's betrayal, "Yes I do 'old friend', and I think you're in for a shock." he replied, parrying a blow from Brutaka's blades, then there was no time for talking, as they slowly moved away from the Toa and shadow twins, trading blows.

A while later, Brutaka found enough breath to speak, "What did that Toa mean?" he growled, jumping over Axonn's great axe and trying to bury his blades in Axonn's shoulder.  
Dodging it with ease, Axonn chuckled, "I suppose you should be told. What Aikane meant is she gave the Mask of Life to her Father." Brutaka pulled back to catch his breath, "Her Father?" Axonn nodded, "Yes. The Mask of Life was given to Mata Nui."

xXx

A couple of hours had passed and the shadow twins who were with Turaga Anuenue had split into groups, Gali's and Onua's were watching over Anuenue, while the rest were keeping an eye on the matoran  
Several times Anuenue had awoken and tried to get up, only to slump back, having no strength.  
"Sister, try and rest." Onua's shadow twin commented gently, as she gazed up at him and Gali's.  
"It's the virus..... I can't." Anuenue whispered, brushing tears of frustration from her mask, before trying to sit up again.  
"It'll only cease when night falls." she added, as Onua's shadow twin caught Anuenue when she slumped back and glanced at Gali's while she gently brushed her hand over Anuenue's forehead as her eyes closed in sleep again.  
"When our sister wakes again, hold her close." Gali's murmured, as they glanced towards the window, noting the suns' position.

Kopaka's, Lewa's and Amaya's shadow twins had found Garan, Dalu and Balta pushing a cart of rock fragments away from the area where most of the matoran were digging into the side of Mount Valmai.  
While Kopaka's went to have a closer look at the tunnel, there was a rumble from deep within it, swiftly he and the others vanished into the shadow and appeared at the far end, several matoran were struggling to resist the virus and get away from the approaching lava.  
"Close-shut you eyes." Lewa's shadow twin yelled, as he grabbed hold of the nearest matoran to the lava flow, then he and the others vanished into the shadows, dragging the matoran to safety, before returning for those not so close to the torrent of lava.

When the matoran were out of the lava tunnel, the shadow twin Toa were joined by Gali's and they managed to prevent the matoran returning to certain death by awakening their shadows, who helped pull the matoran away from the now swiftly flowing lava.  
"See if you can divert them to do other things in this place." Amaya's said to Lari's and Piruk's, as they hugged their real selves tightly, while Lari, Piruk and the others gazed thankfully at the shadow twin Toa.  
As the matoran' shadow twins firmly led them away, one matoran pointed at the tunnel, then pointed to another area where more matoran could be seen digging.  
"Another tunnel?" Kopaka's shadow twin murmured, the matoran nodded, then as Gali's, Lewa's and Amaya's made sure the matoran would stay where it was safer, he went to check the second tunnel out.

Onua's shadow twin glanced down at Anuenue, as she murmured in her sleep, then reached out as though to touch someone while tears began trickling down her mask.  
Gently he lifted Anuenue up, rocking her as she wept, a while later Amaya's returned, looking angered by what she'd witnessed, sitting beside Onua's as he carefully watched Anuenue, who was slowly awakening, Amaya's told him of how she and the others had had to rescue some matoran from a tunnel.  
"The others are just as angered." Amaya's shadow twin added softly, as she stood up to return to watch with the others over the second tunnel.  
Onua's nodded, as Anuenue opened her eyes and began struggling to free herself, driven by the virus to return to work, she looked gratefully at Onua's shadow twin as he firmly held her in his arms.  
When her struggles eased as she exhausted herself, Anuenue whispered, "Thank you shadow brother, please don't let me go."  
"I won't sister." Onua's shadow twin reassure her as sleep claimed Turaga Anuenue again.

xXx

**"YOU LIE!"** Brutaka's shout of disbelief echoed over Mount Valmai, causing the others to pause for a few moments, then everyone staggered as the volcano quaked slightly.  
Thinking he'd catch her unaware, Avak launched himself at Kokua's shadow twin, only to find himself face down the dirt, as she flew out of reach and had to scramble back as Pohatu launched a massive boulder at him.  
Aikane glanced towards where Axonn and Brutaka fought, then turned her attention back to where Zaktan stood watching, as Thok traded blows with Lewa and Tahu.  
"You've handled the mask, where is it!" Zaktan snarled at her, while she watched him, for a few seconds he could have sworn the violet Toa was listening to someone else.  
As Wairuha's shadow twin stood close behind her Aikane glanced around at her brothers and sisters who were managing to hold their ground.

Then she nodded imperceptibly as Mata Nui whispered to her, Zaktan was about to split up and attack Aikane, when she suddenly smiled at him.  
"I gave the Mask of Life to the Great Spirit." her voice rang out clearly, reaching all the Piraka and Brutaka, who looked up angered at where Aikane stood, with her Quarter-staff resting in the crook of her arm.  
"Why? He abandoned us." Brutaka snarled, as he tried to get at Aikane, only to be blocked by Axonn's axe, meanwhile the Piraka glanced at Zaktan who nodded, then started going at the Toa and shadow twins again.  
"Don't touch that Toa," Zaktan growled, gesturing towards Aikane, as she readied her staff to fight.  
"I'll deal with her." he added ominously, as the protodites of his form shifted eagerly, ready for action.

Aikane didn't answer Brutaka's outburst, instead she just gazed at him sorrowfully for a few moments before going to fight beside Lewa and Tahu.  
Reidak watched Alohi's shadow twin as she effortlessly deflected the missiles Avak launched at the Toa who were fighting Vezok and Hakann.  
He was about to launch his own barrage at her, when Kokua's shadow twin caught him across the head with a stone from the kolhii stick she brandished.

Unexpectedly, the volcano rumbled again and Tahu glanced at Onua, as the others scrambled back up, watching their opponents warily. Kokua's shadow twin stayed airborne, glancing worriedly towards the top of Mount Valmai.  
"The volcano's gonna erupt fairly soon." Onua muttered, as he nodded at Tahu, Akamai glanced around, as he over heard them talking about it, "I'll see what I can do." he commented calmly, as the Piraka regrouped.  
Zaktan stared back to where the matoran were held and grinned darkly, "Let them worry." he growled, while watching the Toa catch their breath.

Angered at the Toa who'd spoken, Brutaka tried again to reach her, only to be prevented by Axonn.  
"Who is she?" he snarled, pulling his blades away from Axonn's great axe, as they faced each other, watching intently for the other to make the next move.  
Breathing hard, Axonn wondered if he should tell Brutaka, _"It's alright."_ a calm voice whispered to him, at that Axonn smiled slightly, holding his great axe defensively.  
"Toa Aikane is Mata Nui's Daughter, that is how she was able to give him the Mask of Life." as Brutaka choked on that incensed, Axonn continued, "The Great Spirit did not abandon us."  
"So she's his daughter, is she? Well let's see him save her!" Brutaka snapped, suddenly whirling around to face where the Toa and Piraka fought, and chuckled evilly as his mask activated.

  



End file.
